A Demon in Ponyville
by Terciel1249
Summary: Mathew was a normal child when the end of the world happened. Darkness erupted from the Earth, casting demons onto the people of Earth. Mathew should have died when the demons poisoned his soul with darkness, but he survived. He fought for humanity for years alongside others of his kind. Humanity in return, caste him out and into the void with no hope of returning home. (Rewriting)
1. Chapter 1

A Demon in Ponyville

Chapter 1: Not of this world

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony or its characters. All other characters are my own creation.

**I remember how I died.**

**From the start of this war to my death, I remember all that happened to me and my son.**

**I remember the day humanity faced its greatest threat.**

**For over ten years we fought, but our victory was hallowed costing us greatly.**

**The fall of man was not by fire, disease, or war.**

**It did not arrive with a shout, but a whisper on the wind.**

**This darkness festered from the Earth, spilling over the land in silence.**

**From this darkness, demons attacked humanity with a ferocity never seen before.**

**But it was the children who suffered the most.**

**These demons poisoned their pure souls with darkness, bringing pain and suffering to their bodies and souls.**

**This darkness grew from the light of their souls, turning them dark form the inside.**

**Some died within hours of exposure. Other turned into something else, horrible abominations.**

**But few were able to survive, their light able to become one with the darkness.**

**These few were cursed with the powers of darkness, but still embraced the light.**

**My son was one of them, he was only ten.**

**He suffered for three days before the sickness faded.**

**When he awoke, he was different, capable of incredible things.**

**He looked for light and love in others, but the world was not that kind.**

**Humanity made him into a weapon and I was powerless to stop them.**

**When he was old enough, he fought for them alongside the others.**

**They faced the evil and darkness, alone for our sakes.**

**They fought for us, and asked for so little.**

**They begged for love and companionship, but humanity had none to borrow.**

**Even then, they chose to love us.**

**Why did they love us?**

**My son asked me for a father, for a friend. But I couldn't deliver.**

**He asked for sympathy. I gave him sorrow.**

**He asked for my love, a child to father. He begged it of me.**

**I gave him ugliness.**

**He chose to love me.**

**He wants the man I was, his father.**

**He needn't bother.**

**He sacrificed his flesh and bone, to give us another day.**

**Some looked towards him and his companions with respect.**

**All I saw was a monster, no matter how much he did for us.**

**And even when he soared above me, raising all out of the darkness of despair,**

**I tried to clip his wings and drag him through the mud.**

**Yet he still loved me.**

**Even when I fell ill, showing no signs of wanting anything to do with him,**

**Chasing him off, cursing at him, and hitting him with all of my might.**

**Yet he chose to stay by me.**

**Why does he love me?**

**After he buried me, he continued to fight for us with all of his might.**

**Even after I passed, I looked down on him.**

**Humanity and our children pushed the darkness to the gates of Hell themselves.**

**Many of our children died to ensure those gates were closed forever.**

**My son stood in front of humanity, beaten and weakened, but victorious alongside his remaining companions.**

**Light had returned to the Earth, and do you know how humanity repaid them for their kindness?**

**With fear and hatred, for they were the byproducts of the darkness that tried to consume us.**

**Many resisted humanities' attempt to bind them, they were killed as traitors.**

**Others chose to take their own lives, finding comfort in taking fate into their own hands.**

**And what did you do?**

**You chose to surrender to humanity.**

**You saw their suffering and did not have the heart to cause more.**

**Humanity banished you from this realm.**

**With knowledge taken from the demons and the darkness, humanity threw you into the void between realms with no hope of returning home.**

**I cannot see you beyond the void. But my son, you have my love. I am sorry I could not be there for you. I wish I could change the past, to make you proud of me. I wish I could embrace you in my arms. I wish I could have given you all that you needed. But I am not that strong. You will never hear this, but it needs to be said. I need to say aloud how much I was wrong and how much I love you, your mother and your sisters before I can go to a peaceful rest. Now you fall further away from me and I cannot give you anything of value for you on your journey.**

**All I can give you is my blessing as you sail through the void.**

**No matter how far you will travel, we will never leave you. The richness of your families' love shall remain with you all the days of your life, comforting you in your darkest hours. I could not be more proud of you son. You grew from a boy to become a better man than I could ever be . . . a man who follows the light of his heart, giving selflessly to others and never asking for anything in return. Never forget this son, for it is your greatest strength. You will face many obstacles in this new world, but one day you will call it home. Because I know you and I know that you will share with its people the light of your heart. It is this reason above all else, I am happy to share with them the greatest joy in my life.**

**I give them you, my only son.**

**Farewell, Matthew**

0 0 0

The void was emptiness. No light or sound penetrated the boundary between dimensions. This absolute silence defined the single spirit passing through it. Nothingness surrounded him, filling him with icy dread.

Matthew screamed in agony, his voice not heard by his own ears. His soul burned as it passed through the void. Spirit distorting alongside his physical body, bringing him pain as his bones broke and his skin froze. Yet he could not see anything, not even his hands in front of his face. Matthew was the first human hybrid to pass through this empty space.

Any normal human would have died, but Matthew's demonic energy kept his soul intact, the void's energy continuing to tear him apart.

_How long have I been here?_

Time could not be told here. There was only darkness. Matthew cried out for release from this pain, his voice nonexistent here.

A tiny dot of light broke the eternal blackness. Matthew looked towards it. The light grew slowly bigger as Matthew approached it, filling him with hope. _Where would the light take me? What's on the other side? Is that heaven?_ Matthew didn't address any of these questions, only grateful to be leaving the void.

Getting closer to the light, weariness crept into Matthew's bones. The battles he fought and banishment catching up to him as he drew closer to his escape. The light blurred around the edges, Matthew's eyes dropping lower. His mind became numb to the pain of his body, drifting further into unconsciousness. Matthew's transparent lips lifted slightly. Warmth was returning to his frozen body. It felt nice and soft; bringing him closer to the sleep that evaded him for the past two nights.

Matthew couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes, the light covering him completely.

**BANG!**

Matthew groaned feeling some very hard stones grind into his back. Sunlight shot through his eyelids, doing everything in its power to wake him up. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, Matthew took stock of his situation. His head throbbed in pain in unison with every muscle in his body. _Let's see, I feel a lot of pain and my head hurts. So, I'm think I'm still alive._ Sherlock Holmes would be impressed by his deductive reasoning.

Sound soon came to him. Matthew heard the swaying of leaves being tossed in the light breeze and the babble of a river flowing to his left. Matthew breathed deeply; the smell of pollen, damp moss and grass tickling his nostrils. As the pain in his back began to numb, Matthew noticed his body felt weird.

It felt like being lopsided, as if his limbs were put on backwards. Ignoring the feeling, Matthew finally opened his eyes to find a clear blue sky. "Meh!" groaned Matthew in a gruff low voice. _Did my voice drop an octave while I was in the voice? Guess my voice is a little hoarse today._

Matthew rolled to onto his stomach, become introduced face first into the green grass. Taking a deep breath, Matthew stood at his full height and-

"Oof!"

Matthew fell right on his rump. _Boy, I'm kind of a klutz today._ Attempting to get back up, Matthew planted his hand on the ground to steady himself.

It wasn't a hand that pushed against the ground. Correction, it was a hoof attached to a short leg looking suspiciously like a goat's. The only difference was the shimmering gold fur.

Moving the hoof up to eye level, his heart beginning to pick up the pace, bashing against his rib-cage. Matthew experimented with it moving the appendage back and forth, left and right. When Matthew moved his hand left, it went left. When he went right, it went right. _Yep, that's definitely my hoof, _came the surprisingly calm though in Matthew's head. After that revelation, Matthew's brain seemed to be stuck in-between gears, a metal grinding reverberating in his hallow head.

"Huh."

Looking down, Matthew was greeted by a second hoof with a second pair raring to go behind him. Matthew strained his neck to look over this alien body. The former bipedal experiencing a total lose of words, simply staring at the equine features . His whole body was covered in a layer of golden fur with a pair of matching wings along with a long crimson tail with a line of pure black. What surprised him most was that he had retained the marks from his previous body. Along his left arm two long lines of black running from his hoof to a diamond shaped symbol on his shoulder. Inside the symbol sat a pentagram, a small symbol graphed inside each of the star's points. Between the two lines of ink a flowing script flowed from shoulder to hoof. Along his rib cage, flowing black ink of tribal print outlined his ribs moving up the sides before ending at the back of his mane. Matthew's chest retained a black skull on the right pectoral with five sharp teeth pointing down his chest. Matthew retained the physique of his previous body, broad shoulders and trimmed muscles outlined by his fur.

Matthew's body retained several injuries from his previous life, only partially healed and visible against his fur. Four long scratches ran across Matthew's chest, a deep slice taken from his right side just under the rib-cage, and a long scratch ran down his left hind leg over a tattoo of a white horse head wearing a black crown of thorns with its neck bent in penance.

_When did I get a tattoo?_ Matthew wondered, turning his attention to the crimson tail sticking out his rear.

Matthew gave the tail and experimental tug, _That's definitely real._

Looking around, Matthew took in his surroundings. The stallion stationed between a small river and a tree line of dark foreboding trees. Deciding to get a better look at himself, Matthew shakily got to his feet… err, hooves. Once he was able to hold himself up, Matthew slowly moved over to the moving water.

Tripping a couple of times, Matthew was finally able to see his reflection in the clear blue water. Now life had prepared him for many things, ranging from flying demons of hell to soul sucking succubus. This was not one of them. What looked back at him had only retained one feature of his human body, eyes so brown they almost appeared black. The long muzzle, big eyes, square chin and large forehead were completely foreign. From the top of his head and running to the base of his long neck, a tall spiked crimson mane stood. A single section of black fur broke through the deep red. Along the left side of this stallion's face symbols moved from the top of his forehead along the muzzle and down the neck to stop just above the shoulder. The pony in the water rubbed his head with a free hoof, a sharp pain in his brain growing. That's not to say anything about having a spiraling horn poking out the center of his forehead. _Maybe it's a tumor._

Matthew's mind was already fried. At this point it was like pouring gasoline on a computer and lighting it on fire while being struck by lightning while being ran over by an eighteen-wheeler.

"Oh god, I'm the love child of a Pegasus and unicorn!" Matthew yelled incredulously.

Upon uttering these words, Matthew instantly regretted it. _Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it! AH! Get it out of my head! Get out of my head! Now I'll never get this image out of my head!_

Trying to clear his head, Matthew did the only logical thing that came to mind. He rationalized the situation. "OK… Let's not panic," Matthew took a deep breath. "Since I can feel pain and the ground under me, I can assume that this is either a manipulation of my senses by some powerful being or this is really happening." Closing his eyes, Matthew quested out with his other senses feeling all of the life energy around him confirming his fears.

"Alright, I can feel the individual energies of this forest which throws out my first theory. If this is reality, then I must have exited the void in a different world. My body must have been transformed into the image of its natural inhabitants because science?" Matthew continued to ramble. "Or I'm dead and this is my punishment." Matthew took a steadying breath, "Both answers suck."

Matthew chose to sit next to the stream and close his eyes, breathing deeply to calm his racing mind and heart. When he calmed down enough, Matthew decided to try one more test. Focusing on his right foreleg, Matthew allowed his power to flow into the appendage. Opening his eyes, Matthew was not surprised at the black energy outlined in a deep red flowing across the leg and hoof twisting like wildfire.

_I still have my power_. Matthew thought without much care before cutting the flow of energy.

Deciding the best policy shouldn't be to lounge about here, Matthew slowly rose onto all four hooves. The pony's joints and muscles groaned in pain. Not wanting to perform any physical activities. Matthew took a moment to feel out the area for any potential energy sources, finding one not to far from his location. Hoping that it was some kind of civilized settlement, Matthew made his way north stumbling occasionally on a loose pebble or his own hooves.

"How do horses walk with these things?!"

**Author's Note:**

Intro has not been touched. And let's hope for fixing some of the grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon in Ponyville

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville Mr. Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. All other characters are mine.

A shadow rippled across the land of Equestria, moving into the cursed trees known as the Everfree Forest. The shadow held within its mind a sinister purpose, to rain destruction upon all of Equestria's inhabitants. Deep into the forest it traveled. The shadow winding between the thick vines and trunks until it reached its destination. Stretching before him was a swamp of swirling brown and black water.

The shadow's iridescent green eyes found their target. Sleeping under the surface of the swamp, a four headed hydra slept peacefully. Hunger filled these horrendous eyes. Without any hesitation the shadow rushed to the sleeping beast, sinking into its left head. The hydra squirmed under the dark conscious. The spirit wasted little time to take control of the hydra's body, filling its dreams of pure darkness.

The hydra open all eight of its eyes, revealing them not to be their natural blue color but a glowing green. The water and ground of the swamp exploded into the open air. The hydra rose above the murky water, all four scaly heads scanning the surrounding land to find its destination. Ponyville.

0 0 0

Matthew continued along the riverbank, following the direction of his senses. His limbs and muscles started to develop a deeper tension, making his joints complain. Matthew decided to take a small respite, taking a refreshing drink of clear water. Lifting his head from the water, Mathew once again caught a glimpse of his new face. _It's going to take some time you get use to this image._ Sitting on the bank, the stallion eyes followed the river finding dark rooftops and colorful housing standing against the bland earth. _Oh you have got to be kidding me. That's a long a** walk!_

Groaning, Matthew got to his hooves and continued his walk. The only sounds that accompanied him were the sound of the wind, the babbling river and the dull clopping of his own hooves against the hard earth.

_I wonder if the species are horses? Wait, I don't think I'm a full horse. I'd be a lot taller and wouldn't have such a freakishly large head. I think I may be a pony. But I'm still happy about one aspect. Heh. Heh. Now who's the real stallion in school? Too bad I never went to school._ Matthew thought. _To the matter at hand, it'd be pretty awkward if a Pegasus/unicorn suddenly walked into the middle of a town full of humans. That'd be an awkward conversation! If worst case scenario, I'll just have to punch my way out._

Matthew chuckled at this, questioning his own sanity with every step. The distance continued to disappear. The closer the stallion got, more details were revealed to Matthew. The town was medium-size, the colorful housing a bright beacon in the distance. Each house ranged from light blues to pinks to oranges to a gingerbread house which raised more questions.

Matthew stopped in his tracks at the border of the town, unable to travel any further. _Oh my God! I am in hell! It finally happened!_ Sprawled out in front of him was the most colorful town he had ever seen, a town full of nothing but ponies. The town in front of him appeared to be something out of a cartoon show for children with bright colors, clear crisp lines, a bright blue sky and many smiling faces.

Ponies of all colors and sizes filled the streets. Pegasus and Unicorns lived alongside the average pony, some even flying across the air or sitting atop fluffy white clouds.

The former human was stunned. These seemingly simple ponies continued about their work; whether it was running a shop, buying goods or exchanging pleasantries. These pastel creatures built a town and a thriving economy. _With only hooves?_ Matthew decided not to ask how they did that.

Matthew steeled himself, preparing to move through the crowd. Inside he was nervous. Meeting a new civilization was probably not as easy as the movies made it out to be. _Just don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine._

Matthew moved through the crowd, weaving between the various ponies as he quested out with his limited senses, feeling the energy of everyone within ten feet.

Limited as he was, Matthew could not feel any malicious energy.

The energy he sensed was the basic image of a soul. Each one had a distinct feel to it, no matter who or what it was. Plants were light, sluggish as they produced energy to grow and bud. Animals contained more energy, but they were simplistic and only focusing on survival. With a more complex being, the variety of personality had a completely different imprints and colors. Good attributes such as love, kindness and such would lead to a bright soul. While the negative attributes lead to a darkening of the soul, until the soul was nothing more than a dark stain. With these ponies, they all felt "good." Some malicious imprints were there; the compulsion to lie, to cheat or the beginning of greed. But these attributes were outweighed by the light.

_Jesus! Mother Teresa ain't got nothing on these ponies._ Matthew though in awe, marveling at the shear scope of good souls. Matthew simply watched these ponies, taking in their physical shapes.

Most ponies were shorter, more curved with long flowing manes and tails. _Why's that?_ Matthew questioned as these shorter ponies moved more fluidly with longer eyelashes, then it dawned on him. _Man! Guys are outnumbered five to one here. Even I could get a date here_, Matthew commented, no one noticing the cold shiver running down his spine.

Matthew's presence began to draw unwanted attention. Several mares' eyed the Pegasus with some interest. One even calling, "Looking good their boy!" Matthew's face turned a beat red, never had he been considered attractive by the women on his planet. _Oh the naughty things I could do here._

While passing a large group of giggling ponies, Matthew noticed a gingerbread house approaching on his left with a sign reading 'Sugarcube Corner.'

Matthew had to take a closer inspection to reveal that the building was made out of wood and plaster and not food. _I am so disappointed right now._ The sweet smell of baked goods wafted from the open door, tempting Matthew to enter the busy establishment.

Matthew remained vigilant, remembering that he had no money and should not waste his time looking at delicious creations just to make him hungrier.

A growl from his stomach argued its point. _Hey! Business first, food second._ Firm in his position, Matthew reentered the crowd.

Moving away from the bakery, Mathew hear a sad, "Awwwww," float over the murmur of the crowd. Choosing to ignore it, Matthew continued to venture forth inyo this strange colorful town thinking deeply about where to ask for some information.

_Now let's think. . . A bar?_

_Do ponies even drink? Probably not._

_A passerby? Maybe, but then I would draw attention to the fact that I have no idea where I am and no self respecting man would ever do that._

_A library?_

Matthew hummed to himself; _A library would have a map and there are multiple excuses to look at a map._With a plan in mind, Matthew moved deeper into the town.

0 0 0

Pinkie Pie woke up today with a smile on her face, but today wasn't just any day. Today her Pinkie Sense was telling her a new pony was going to arrive in Ponyville and that something big was going to happen. Big with all CAPS!

The day proceeded as normal. Pinkie helped the Cakes around the bakery. The mare taking turns to care for the twins and taking their orders. Each customer received the very famous, and in every way creepy, Pinkie Pie smile. All of her best friends, which literally included every pony she had ever met, were having a great time. Then he showed up.

Wondering up to the door, Pinkie saw the new pony. His gold coat shone in the bright sunlight, his spiky mane making him look like a porcupine. His dark irises looked at the bakery with an interested eye. From behind the counter Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked inquisitively at Pinkie as she jumped up and down muttering, "He's here! He's here! He's here!"

Before they could ask who, Pinkie pointed towards the stallion. Standing in front of the door stood a single pony, his gold coat shimmering in the sun's bright light.

Mr. Cake asked Pinkie, "Do you know that pony, Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "He's my bestest friend!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake chuckled, "Pinkie Pie, everpony's your bestest friend."

"I know! Isn't it great!" Pinkie bounced, until she looked closer at his face noticing the dark bags under his eyes and the frown on his muzzle. "But he looks sad," Pinkie said, halting her bouncing.

"Who do you think he is?" asked Mrs. Cakes, looking over the markings over his muzzle and body, unable to make any sense of the designs.

"I don't know, shugarplum," commented Mr. Cake.

Before they could continue, the stallion walked away from the bakery to disappear in the crowd. Pinkie Pie wailed, "Awwwwwwww," wanting nothing more than to meet this stranger. Bursting through the bakery's front door, Pinkie Pie's head swiveled in every direction.

_There he is!_ Pinkie Pie's voice vibrated in her head. Following closely behind the gold stallion, Pinkie Pie devised a brilliant plan. _OK! First, I'll give him a surprise hug! Then, a cupcake! I wonder what kind of cupcake he likes? Oooh! My voice sounds funny in here! Hello. Hello. Hello Hello._

Pinkie Pie snaked her way through the crowd, taking cover behind any object as she stocked her prey. She soundlessly moved from a stand selling lettuce, to under a wagon, to behind a small filly until she jumped into a large pitcher for sale. Surprising the pony behind the stand, but Pinkie always kept her eyes on the gold pony. Matthew stopped in the center of town, his eyes taking in all the sights. His ears swiveled back and forth, the sounds of the content shopper a pleasant change of tone to him.

_Now's my chance!_ Pinkie Pie jumped from inside the pitcher and into the air. Pinkie flew towards the stallion in a wide arch, with her forelegs held wide open. Time slowed for the party pony, slowly getting closer and closer to her new friend. Her legs were almost around his neck, ready to give him the biggest hug Pinkie Pie could muster.

And then…

There was nothing. In less than a second, the stallion vanished into thin air. Pinkie Pie crashed into the brown earth, sending up a cloud of dirt in all directions. Pinkie's head spun around in all directions, not knowing what happened. "Where'd he go? Did he disappear? Or was he never there to begin with?!"Pinkie asked, her eyes bulging in her head scaring all of the ponies near her.

"Oh wait! There he is!" Pinkie called spinning around to look at the building to her back. Matthew watched from the top of the thatched rooftop of a light tan house.

"Eep!" Matthew squeaked in a very unmanly way as the pink pony that had just tried to tackle him moments ago disappeared in a cloud of upturned dirt. _Jesus she's fast!_ Matthew felt her moving around the building to get to him. All the while, Pinkie wore a wide smile to show all of her shining white teeth. Her blue eyes bulged out of her head. It was the kind of smile that a psychopath would use while asking if they could touch your skin.

In a burst of energy, Matthew flew over the heads of the ponies to the roof adjacent to him. To anyone looking, it appeared as if he had vanished into thin air. In reality, Matthew had simply used his energy to push himself a short distance at high speeds.

Whipping his head around, Matthew caught sight of the pink pony standing where he was a moment ago. She looked angry now, determined to catch him. To Matthew's growing surprise, this pony pulled out a small pink canon from her mane and placed it on the roof. How did she fit that in her hair? Dumbfounded, Matthew continued to blankly stare at Pinkie as she jumped into the canon._What is she doing? Is she crazy! Wait . . ._Matthew's pupils contracted and his hears flattened against his when he realized where she was aiming.

With a loud bang Pinkie Pie flew straight at stallion at high speed. Confused, Matthew stood there like an idiot as she slammed into him. The pair flew off the roof and into the open air. Every eye followed the pair flight trajectory.

Pinkie and Matthew tumbled through the air, sailing towards a large oak tree.

0 0 0

Lying next to a tall stack of leather bound books, a purple alicorn drifted through the pages of the ancient tome. Her mane flowed to the floor, a darker purple than her fur with a pink highlight to accent it. Princess Twilight Sparkle was enjoying the peace of a day off, taking time to enjoy some of the new books added to her collection. She hummed to herself in content. A small purple reptile with green underbelly made his way down the worn wooden stairs, calling "How's it going Twilight?"

Twilight looked up from the pages, smiling at Spike, "Pretty good Spike. How about you?"

Spike shrugged, "Kinda bored, wanna do something later today?"

Twilight chuckled, stretching her legs, "Sure thing, Spike. What would you like to do?"

Spike scratched his chin, thinking deeply, "How about we check out that new movie? What was it called? Slender-something?"

Twilight raised an amused eyebrow, "Isn't that a little adult for you? I don't want you crawling into my bed because of some nightmare."

Spike dropped to his knees, pleading, "Aw! Come on Twilight! I promise I won't get scared! Please! Please! Please!"

Twilight tried to turn away, but Spike was giving her the puppy eyes. No pony could resist the puppy eyes. Twilight sighed, "OK, Spike. Let's head out and grab some tickets for a later show."

"Yes!" cheered the little dragon, fist pumping the air.

"But," Twilight added, "You can't get a large popcorn."

"Oh come on!"

Twilight continued, "I don't want you getting a stomach ache like the last time I allowed you to get that much popcorn."

"Ok," Spike said, slightly defeated but still happy to be going anyway.

Twilight's horn ignited with purple energy, all of the books next flying into the air before returning to their correct locations on the shelves. Twilight announced, "There! All nice and cleaned, let's go Spike!"

Spike was about to jump onto Twilight's back, but a blur of pink and gold burst through the roof into the bookshelf behind him causing the reptile to run behind her in fright.

Books rained down on the intruders as Twilight cried, "My books!"

Twilight and Spike slowly approached the pile of books with apprehension, making sure to stay a safe distance. The pile shifted, causing them to freeze. Their muscle ready to bolt out of the library if need be.

A pink head and cotton candy mane popped out of the pile of books, giggling, "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Twilight gasped, not sure what to make of Pinkie Pie at this very moment. "Pinkie Pie are you alright?"

Pinkie turned to Twilight, "I'm fine! I landed on something soft." Taking a hoof, Pinkie rummaged through the books until she found what she was looking for. Rummaging in the pile, Pinkie pulled out Matthew's head.

Twilight looked at Matthew's swirling eyes and gapping mouth in concern. Twilight asked, "Are you alright?"

"Here kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" Matthew slurred, the world spinning before he collapsed in the pile of books. Either he suffered from brain damage from his head being used as a battering ram or was still calibrating from the fact that he had just been shot at with a pink pony. Thankfully, black nothingness welcomed him to sleep.

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie, what did you do?"

Pinkie Pie took a deep breath, "Well-I-was-following-this-pony-to-give-him-a-surprise-hug-and-to-be-best-friends-but-he-kept-disappearing-so-I-shot-myself-out-of-the-party-cannon-and-we-flew-through-the-air-until-we-crashed-into-your-library! Sorry Twilight!" It was surprising she was able to say that all in one breathe.

Twilight shook her head, tension building up between her eyes, "So let me get this straight." Twilight ironed out the detail, "A new pony arrived in Ponyville?"

"Yep!"

"You wanted to be friends with him, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"So you chased him around Ponyville and he kept disappearing on you?"

"Yes sir!"

"When you couldn't grab him, you shot at him with you cannon and came crashing through my library wall?"

Pinkie jumped out of the pile of books to stand triumphantly, the shift in weight causing the air to wheeze out of Matthew's lungs. "And we had the bestest time!"

Twilight rubbed her temples, "Pinkie, did you ever consider just talking to the guy?"

Pinkie's ears dropped slightly, "Where'd the fun in that be?"

Twilight decided not to ask any further questions. Covering the gold pony in violet energy, Twilight lifted Mathew from the pile of books. Gently placing him on one of the sitting cushion, Twilight noticed the markings all over his body. The intrigued alicorn took an interest in the symbols along his mussel, the calligraphy were like nothing she had ever seen before. Pinkie Pie appeared next to Twilight, asking, "Whatcha looking at?"

Twilight's brow furrowed, "These symbols, I've never seen them before."

Pinkie Pie commented, "Maybe he's a foreigner, or a space alien from the planet Mongo, or a traveler from another dimension!"

Twilight chuckled slightly, "Pinkie, he looks like a pony to me. These strange markings don't make him an alien or an inter-dimensional traveler."

Pinkie pointed out, "But have you ever seen a male alicorn before?"

"Wait, what?" asked Twilight, turning to see the wings attached to his back. How'd I miss those? Twilight thought.

Spike chimed in, "She has a point Twilight, has there ever been a male alicorn before?" Twilight shook her head. Spike jumped on the stranger's back, looking closely at the swirling design, "These are some cool tattoos. I wonder how he got them."

Twilight lifted Spike off Matthew's back, "Spike you can't just jump on anypony's back, that's rude."

Spike comment, "It's alright Twilight. He's out like a light. Here watch!" The dragon demonstrated by poking Matthew several times in the gut.

Matthew muttered, "But captain, I don't wanna do kitchen duty. The cockroaches are going to try and eat me again!"

Twilight scratched her head, "What do you think we should do? We can't just leave him here?"

Spike answered, "We can't just throw him outside. He probably has no place to go."

Pinkie jumped up and down excitedly, "How about we just wait for him to wake up? We can ask him all the questions we want. I still don't know his name yet!" Pinkie shouted this last section. For it was a personal insult to her Pinkie pride.

Twilight sighed, "Sorry Spike, it looks like we'll have to cancel the movie tonight."

Spike sighed, "It's cool. We can hang out here."

An idea popped into Twilight's head, "Hey Spike, how about we play one of your favorite games? We can play while we wait for this pony to wake up."

Spike grinned sheepishly, running down to the basement to grab the chess board. Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie, the pink pony bouncing in place, "Um, Pinkie?"

"Yes?" she sang.

"What are your plans today?"

Pinkie suddenly jumped high into the air with a loud scream, hitting her head on the roof in the process. "Oh my gosh, I forgot to I was suppose to meet Applejack at the market! Gotta go! Bye!" In lightning speed, Pinkie Pie flew through the hole in the wall leaving a bemused Twilight shaking her head.

Spike returned a moment later carrying the black and white board over his head. Twilight was finishing fixing her wall.

0 0 0

Standing among a myriad of other stands, a worn down wooden wagon filled to bursting with the biggest red apples one could image. Standing next to it was an orange mare with a mark of three apples wearing a cowboy hat over her long blond braided mane and tail. A southern accent called, "Apples! Come and git yur fresh apples!"

Applejack jumped, a pink blur suddenly appeared in front of her nearly scaring her half to death, "Geez Pinkie! Can ya at least give me a little warning when ya do that?"

"Sorry," Pinkie apologized sheepishly, smiling the entire time.

Applejack asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeppery!" Pinkie said, "The Cakes wanted me to get five dozen apples, their working on a new kind of cake!" Pinkie's mane quivered as she could barely control her excitement.

"Sure thing, Sugarcube!" Applejack smiled, "I'll bring them over when I'm finished."

Pinkie cheered excitedly. Three fillies made their way to Applejack. One was a yellow Earth pony with a large pink bow, the second a white unicorn with a curling purple mane, the last was an orange Pegasus with a rougher purple mane. Applejack greeted, "Howdy Applebloom! Is school out already?"

"Sure is Applejack!" Applebloom asked, "Can I go crusading with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo? Please?"

Applejack smiled, trying to resist those big puppy eyes the girls were giving her. "As long as you can promise me ya'll won't do anything dangerous."

"Oh come on!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "When have we done anything dangerous?"

Applejack answered in a deadpanned expression, "Need I remind you about the time you three thought it would be fun to get your cutie marks in fire rescue."

The three girls blushed at the memory. Sweetie Bell tried to remedy the situation, "At least we didn't burn down the entire barn."

Applejack gave the three a stern gaze, "Just don't get into any trouble. Got it!"

"We won't!" cried the Cutie Mark Crusaders before tearing down the street.

Applejack turned back to Pinkie Pie, but before they could continue the ground shook ever so slightly. Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Pinkie, did ya'll feel that?"

"I'm not sure," Pinkie Pie answered. Another tremor shook the ground.

**boom.**

Both Applejack and Pinkie looked around. Applejack moved away from her stand, her eyes moving across the crowd of ponies. None of them had felt it yet. Applejack called to Pinkie, "Pinkie can ya help me grab those three before they wonder off too far?"

**Boom.**

Now, other ponies were starting to look around. The shake knocked produce off their shelves and several item of merchandise. The sudden movement drew the attention of several ponies, particularly one white unicorn with a long curling mane working diligently on her newest dress.

Rarity cursed as the fabric skewed off the sewing machine, "What in blazes is going on out there?"

Twilight turned from the chess board in front of her, several books falling off of their shelves. Twilight and Rarity exited their houses, with Spike following behind Twilight.

Everypony gasped in horror. On the horizon, a large reptilian figure made its way towards Ponyville. The creature sent more powerful vibrations into the earth. The hydra's four heads opened wide before releasing an ear splitting roar. Everypony covered their ears in pain.

Twilight yelled to Spike, "Stay here! I'll see what I can about that hydra!" Without waiting for an answer, Twilight vanished in a flash of purple light.

Spike yelled after her, "Be careful!" A sudden breeze caught Spike by surprise, almost toppling him over. The dragon turned around, Spike saw the stallion that was unconscious moments ago had disappeared. Spike grumbling, closing the door behind him before racing up to the balcony.

Rarity rushed towards the marketplace, worried about the lives that were in danger. Many ponies ran in the opposite direction.

Applejack sighed at Twilight's sudden appearance. The hydra began its rampage on the town, stomping on all of the homes closest to it. "What do we do?" Applejack yelled, Pinkie Pie next to her.

A yellow earth pony with a poofy orange mane screamed as the hydra's foot came down on her. Instead of death meeting her, she found herself two streets away from the rampaging monster. Having no idea who saved her, Carrot Top ran for safety.

Twilight thought for a moment, "We need to distract it. Pinkie use your party canon to draw its attention! Applejack, you go for its legs! I'll hit it with a spell when it's stopped!"

Pinkie gave a salute before dashing towards the hydra. Applejack prepared a lasso. Twilight built up a spell in her horn, casting the surrounding area in purple light. The hydra ripped the top of a home before tossing it at the crowd of retreating ponies.

The roof tumbled through the air, straight at a pair of ponies running for their lives. When it was about to crush into them, a blue blur ripped them off their hooves before placing them on the side of the street. The cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane yelled to them, "Get to safety! I'll deal with this!"

The roof rolled through the street, a tall blue earth pony in danger of being crushed. The stallion started to move, but the speed of the roof was moving too fast for him to dodge. Until, the stallion suddenly found himself on the other side of the street. The roof broke into a thousand pieces of splintered wood.

Rainbow Dash flew straight at the left most hydra head, bashing it with her hooves. Pinkie on the opposite side, blasted the thing's eyes with her canon. The head howled, blinded by colorful confetti. Applejack ran around the varmint's front legs, a thick rope following her path. After the fourth pass, the hydra's legs were tangled. Applejack called to Twilight, the rope still in her mouth, "Go Twi!"

Twilight unleashed the power of her horn onto the beast. To her and every other pony's horror, the strong magic splashed against a dark barrier over the hydra's scales. "But that was my strongest spell," gasped Twilight.

The hydra pushed against the ropes that bound it, snapping them with ease. Applejack crashed through a nearby wall. The hydra swatted away the charging Rainbow Dash with one of its heads, sending her flying back several hundred feet. Rainbow Dash was about to crash into the ground, until a purple aura halted her fall. "I've got you Dashie!" Rarity cried with joy. The unicorn gently placed the dazed Pegasus on the ground.

Twilight tried to think of something. The hydra turned its attention to Pinkie Pie, one of its heads diving down to devour her. _It's got a dark energy protecting it! How do I get past that! How!_ Twilight racked her brain. Pinkie Pie jumped at the last second, landing on top of the hydra's head.

The hydra thrashed about, throwing its head back and forth to dislodge its passenger. Any pony close to the stampeding monster, suddenly found themselves either farther down the street or on the other side of buildings to separate them from the hydra.

Pinkie Pie closed her eyes, screaming for dear life. She wrapped her legs around one of the hydra's spikes. Pinkie stopped screaming suddenly feeling warm dirt under her hooves. Opening her eyes, she found herself on staring at a tan home. The hydra's heads rose above the roof.

Rainbow Dash shook the dizziness from her eyes before jumping back into the air, turning to face the reptile.

Everypony's hearts sank at the unmistakable cry of three fillies. Twilight's eyes went wide as she saw the CMC huddled together, cowering in fear. The hydra's foot fell towards the three children. Twilight vanished, placing herself between the hydra's foot and fillies. Erecting a powerful purple barrier, the alicorn gritted when the hydra's claw crashed into her magic. The barrier shattered under the force of the blow.

Rainbow Dash flew at the hydra, head butting one of its heads. Unfortunately, Rainbow ricocheted off the beast's head and into a nearby building. Splinters of wood and stucco covered the mare.

Applejack pealed herself from a pile of ruble to see her sister about to be crushed by the hydra, "NO!" Applejack cried rushing towards her sister, tears streaking across her cheeks.

Pinkie Pie zoomed around the corner of the street, heart racing. Rounding corner, Pinkie gasped in horror at the sight of Twilight and the CMC were in the line of danger.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her head, feeling wetness on her fur. But that didn't matter. The three fillies cried holding each other tightly. Twilight's horn flickered weakly in an attempt to create another barrier. The cyan Pegasus burst from the home at top speed.

Rarity rushed headlong down the street, her breath ragged. Rarity was determined to find her sister and make whoever made her scream suffer. The white unicorn's sight fell on her sister, friends and Twilight. "Sweetie Bell!" Rarity cried pushing her legs to go faster. Her horn glowed as she tried to stop the hydra's foot.

The hydra's foot was almost on Twilight and the CMC. Rainbow pushed her wings to the limits. The four ponies closed their eyes, waiting for their demise to occur. All of the ponies screamed. Tears streamed down all of the girls' faces. The mare froze in their tracks. No pony able to comprehend what had just happened. The hydra let loose a roar of victory, shaking the entire town. Other ponies started to cry alongside Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

The hydra stopped roaring. The hydra looked down at its feet in confusion. To the shock and awe of everypony, the hydra's foot started to rise up. The ground shook, the hydra applying all of its weight on the foot. The force under it was stronger still. Everypony looked at the foot, trying to see if Twilight and the CMC were still alive.

Ponyville had seen many strange and confusing things over the years that would be remembered for a very long time. This was one of those times.

Twilight and the fillies slowly opened their eyes, met with an impossible sight. The gold alicorn Matthew stood on his hind legs and lifting the hydra's foot with only his right hoof, said appendage's skin was covered in a swirling dark mass of fire. Matthew turned to the four ponies, offering them a comforting smile. Twilight was surprised by how deep the pony's voice was,

"It's all right. Your safe now."


	3. Chapter 3

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 3: Smacking Down an Overgrown Lizard

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All other characters are my own.

The ponies of Ponyville gazed in fear and awe towards the center of Ponyville. None dared to get close. The CMC cried with joy. Matthew turned its attention back to the hydra. The beast continued its efforts to crush the stallion. Twilight and the CMC to yelped in shock, the ground cracking under the dueling forces.

_This guys a stronger than I thought._

Matthew thought, beads of sweat developing on his brow. Even with his body shaking under the hydra's foot, Matthew had power. And his power made him better.

"AH!" Twilight and the CMC yelped in surprise. Matthew bellowed loudly, firing a dark blast of energy from his right hoof. The CMC cried in amazement while the rest of the ponies cried in terror at the sight of the hydra flying through the air. The creature landed in a heap close to the Everfree Forest, landing a good hundred meters from the ponies.

Matthew turned toward Twilight and the CMC, "Are all of you alright?"

Twilight nodded. The CMC suddenly jumping at Matthew and catching the stallion by surprise to embrace him with their little arms, crying, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Matthew gently patted them on the back with his left hoof, comforting them, "It's alright. You're safe now."

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack approached the scene with apprehension, all of them staring at Matthew with wide eyes. Applebloom rushed to embrace Applejack with a cry of joy. The sisters embraced in silent tears. Scootaloo rushed to Rainbow Dash and Sweetie Belle jumped to embrace Rarity.

Twilight shakily got to her hooves, her eyes on Matthew at all times. She asked, "Who are you?"

**"GGGRRRROOOAHHHH!"**

Matthew opened his mouth to answer, but an earsplitting roar from blasted through the air. Matthew turned towards the hydra, finding beams of darkness firing from each the hydra's mouths. The attack cleaved apart cloud formations, cutting into the land and mountain side.

_OK! I may have failed world religions, but when could a hydra do that?!_

Matthew rocketed towards, sending a shockwave of air to blast the ponies standing around him.

Applejack gaped, "Woah!" As Twilight gawked in the stallion's wake. _That wasn't magic!_ Twilight had an ability that all unicorn's could utilize, the ability to sense magic. Twilight felt no surge of magic in him, instead she felt something different. What she felt was a strange shifting energy, it felt smooth yet rough, cold yet hot, calm but vicious.

Twilight turned to face Rarity, the white unicorn's eyes wide with horror. Both of these ponies felt the same thing. They may not know what it was, but it was powerful.

Matthew appeared at the feet of the hydra. All four of the beast's heads looked down towards the lone stallion. All eight of those green eyes were filled with uncontrolled and unadulterated hatred for the stallion. Matthew stood his ground, stomping his right hoof. Several cracks formed under the appendage. "I'll tell you this once. Leave. You won't get another warning."

The four heads lunged towards Matthew. Matthew brought his hoof back and jumped at the snarling beast's heads. Matthew's punch caught the hydra in an explosion of energy on contact. The hydra's heads flew back, Matthew going on the offensive. Diving hoof first into the creature's gut, the hydra doubled over in pain. Flecks of spittle flew from the four mouths and onto the ground.

Matthew appeared to the hydra's left, rushing towards its side. The head closest turned to him, firing off a blast of darkness. Matthew jumped to the right to dodge. The shockwave caught him off guard, sending him skidding further right then he wanted too. Two of the heads fired energy at him. Matthew disappeared before the darkness exploded in front of the hydra, leaving a charred hole.

Matthew was under the far left head, jumped towards the creature's head to deliver a vicious uppercut. Blood and a large pointed tooth flew out of the creature's mouth. Matthew caught the second head as it came lunging from out of nowhere.

Matthew was caught off guard as the mouth opened, revealing several large and quite dangerous looking teeth. A dark mass roared at Matthew, exploding in front of the hydra's head when it made contact with the stallion's body. Matthew flew back through the air, pivoting his body to see the hydra's next move. One head was covered by a cloud of smoke, but the three other heads were firing upon him.

Crossing his arms, Matthew attempted to block the blast. One head wasn't that bad, but times that by three and you've got a powerful explosion.

The girls and CMC gasped when the three pillars of darkness connected with the stallion The resulting explosion shook all of the houses to their foundations. Matthew flew through the air, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Matthew crashed into the ground several feet from Twilight and her friends.

The ponies rushed to the hole, circling around the deep dark crevice Matthew found himself in. Applebloom called, "Are ya'll alright in there?"

Matthew groaned, feeling the scorch marks over his body and the surprisingly deep lacerating pain on the right side of his stomach. Matthew felt the side, something wet and warm flowing over his fur and hoof. His previous wound allowing his blood to trickle out of his body. _Owe. That hurt._ Matthew called back to the surface, sarcasm filling his voice, "Yeah! I'm fantastic! Nothing but gumdrops and ice-cream down here!"

Pinkie Pie asked in hope, "OOOOOH! Really? Can I come in too?"

Applejack swore she heard a hoof collide with Matthew's forehead. Matthew grumbling, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice-cream?"

"AGH!" Matthew yelled in frustration. All of the ponies jumping back from the flying dirt and rocks. Matthew stood in front of the group, his scowl deep and penetrating. All of the ponies winced at the sight of burnt, blackened skin and the blood dripping from his side. Matthew panted, "That's it! The gloves are coming off!"

"But you're not wearing gloves," Pinkie commented. Every other pony groaned in exasperation.

Matthew held out his left foreleg, power flowing into the appendage. Unlike the right side, a bright flowing energy poured from the limb covering it with a white light. As it covered the limb, the light solidified, forming a crystal flowing from hoof to shoulder. The transformation ended at the shoulder in a sharp point. The girls gasped in surprise. Twilight could only associate this formation of crystal with a sleeve of armor. The smooth white material flowed over the fetlock to the joint, leaving a small gap for the joint to move as a second piece of crystal formed an upper guard. A triangular point rose several inches above the shoulder, providing a small amount of cover for his neck.

Rarity gasped, the crystal armor sending a rainbow of colors in every direction.

Matthew rushed forward into battle, the hydra preparing a second barrage of dark energy. Matthew stopped just in front of the hydra. All four head released their power onto him. Matthew crossed his arms, the white crystal contrasting against the swirling dark energy of his right arm. The four beams hit the stallion, the resulting mushroom cloud obliterating the unfortunate homes closest to the fight.

The hydra chuckled in triumph. The laugh sounding like stones being rubbed against each other. The smoke dissipated, that chuckle becoming caught in the hydra's throat. All eight eyes filled with surprise. Matthew still remained standing, a smirk spreading across his muzzle.

The power of Matthew's left arm wasn't an offensive ability, but defensive. The crystallized structure was the pure energy solidified, making it stronger than diamond. If anything makes contact with the crystal, energy is released dispersing the force of any attack. This release of energy could soften any physical or energy attack while the crystal stops it completely.

Matthew rushed forward, rapidly punching the hydra's gut with both hooves. The left arm may not be as powerful as the right, the crystal's hardness more than made up for it. The hydra's feet began to leave the ground under Mathew's continued assault on its abdomen. Each punch felt like a bomb. Large droplets of blood flew from the four heads, their insides being pulverized

When the hydra was fifty feet in the air, Matthew wrapped his forelegs around the one of the hydra's feet. With a titanic heave, Matthew flipped the hydra over his head and threw it into the ground. All of the ponies felt the ground shudder. Ever window in Ponyville rattled in place.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight, the CMC and any pony looking towards the fight could not help their jaws from crashing into the earth. A pony had just thrown a hydra.

The hydra was not beaten yet. Pulling all of its energy, the four heads powered up for one last attack for Matthew. The stallion slowly fell towards his prey. Matthew put both of his hooves together, light and darkness sparking when they made physical contact.

Darkness and light were never meant to be mixed. They were opposites, forever to live away of the other, only existing because the other does. If they touch, the reaction was chaotic and not fully able to control. Matthew was the only one able to force this connection.

The four heads fired their energy at the descending Matthew, the blue sparks growing bigger between his hooves. Matthew threw his hooves forwards at the rapidly approaching darkness.

The inhabitants of Ponyville cried out in shock. Blue energy collided with the dark energy. Cutting through the hydra's attack, the blue energy hit the hydra with full force. The resulting blast sent a shockwave of air through the town, every piece of glass shattering. Shards rain down on the streets. Ponies dove under any shelter available. Most weren't harmed because they were hiding when the hydra attacked. Few ponies were cut up bad, but nothing deep.

The hydra lay in the dirt, breathing heavily as its body ached. ***Cough* *Cough*** Crimson blood flew from the four mouths, spasms wracking its body. The pain it felt was just too much. The hydra could hardly move, let alone attack again.

The stallion appeared next to the hydra's left head, its green eyes staring daggers at Matthew. Matthew stood defiantly, forcing his muscles to remain still as they burned under his skin. "It's over."

The hydra slowly closed its eyes, almost falling asleep. When they opened, Matthew raised an eyebrow in surprise. These now blue eyes focused on him. Blue eyes filled with fear at the sight of him. _What just happened?_ The hydra whimpered at the pain of their fight. The beast was just now realizing how much he was hurting all over. The hydra shied away from Matthew, dragging itself across the ground.

_That doesn't make sense! It was just trying to destroy me as second ago, and now it's afraid of me. What's going on here? Mind control?_

Matthew sighed, taking note of the change of eye colored as he said to the beast, "It's alright. I won't hurt you." The hydra didn't believe him. The beast slowly rolled onto its feet wincing as every part of its body throbbed with pain. Matthew watched the hydra leave in silence. The hydra limped back to the Everfree Forest to rest its wounds, but not before taking a moment to look back at the stallion.

With the hydra returning to its home, Matthew rushed back into town. Matthew appeared in front of Twilight and friends. The group jumped a few feet in the air at his sudden appearance. Matthew had to catch himself from crashing face first into the road. _Woah, got a little lightheaded there. I think I might have overdone it. I need a vacation. Seriously, why does this shit keep happening to me! I mean this is some seriously fu… Oh look ponies._ Matthew's internal ranting ending at the sight of three little fillies slowly moving towards him. Their eyes full of wonder.

Matthew suddenly noticed the larger group standing behind them. Slowly the town's inhabitants had left their hiding places to stand behind Twilight and her friends. Matthew ignored their gaping muzzles, turning his attention to the three standing in front of him. _Oh god what do I say! What do you say after something like that? How do you talk to children? Hello? How are you? Are you all right? Think man! Think of something comforting! Or cool! I would accept something cool._ Matthew smiled, saying the only thing that came to mind, "Are you three alright?" _That wasn't cool. A nice thought, though._

Matthew jumped a few feet when the CMC cried with joy, launching at him to give him the biggest hug their small limbs could provide.

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo yelled.

"That was so cool!" Sweetie Bell chimed in.

"You sure showed that hydra! Thanks so much!" Applebloom admonished.

This seemed to break the tension for the rest of the ponies, Twilight and the rest of them finding the courage to move closer to Matthew. The regular folks chose to stand a short distance behind their princess. Matthew's confused expression met the group, not sure how to react to this kind of situation. The awkwardness was really high for both sides. _What level is it? It's over 9000!_ Matthew thought. Clearing his voice, Mathew patted the fillies on their backs with his left arm, "You don't need to thank me. I'm glad to help." _Aw! That's sweet man._

Applejack noticed Matthew's awkwardness, but saw genuine gratitude for their safety as he looked down on the fillies. Everypony in front of Mathew noticed his trembling limbs. Applejack decided to lend the stallion a hoof, "Alright, ya little whippersnappers. Give the pony a break."

The CMC groaned, releasing Matthew to return to the older ponies, Applejack looked into the stallion's eyes. There she saw the tiredness. _Fighting a hydra really has to take it out of a fella._

Twilight caught sight of the light drip-drop of blood quenching the dry dirt. Twilight asked, worried as Matthew's drooping eyes, "Are you alright?" Weariness began to tax the stallion's feeble mind.

Like any male, Mathew had to act tough and brush it off. "Yeah. It'd take more than a hydra to stop me. I can take whatever's thrown at me."

_And there goes my legs!_

Everypony gasped. Matthew's eyes rolling into the back of his head before collapsing in a heap. The crystal on his arm shattered, each individual shard crumpling into nothing. The darkness on his right arm dissipated into thin air, leaving the faint smell of ozone before it was swept away by the wind.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and the CMC rushed to him. Twilight scanned Matthew's body with lavender magic, noting the various burns, cuts and bruising. Rarity ripped a piece of curtain from a ruined window, offering it to Applejack. Applejack pressed the fabric against the cut in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie held back the CMC, giving their friends space to work.

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, "Rainbow Dash, can you carry him to the hospital? The rest of us will check if anypony was injured."

Rainbow Dash gave a salute before moving next to the unconscious stallion. Rarity levitated Matthew's body onto her back. _Sweet Celestia, he's heavy!_ Rainbow thought as she took to the air.

Even weighed down, Rainbow Dash soared through the air with great speed. The wind whipped her mane in every direction. The mare moved toward the white building.

Nurse Redheart finished organizing the last of the patient's paperwork. All of the papers were neatly placed in their horizontal slots on the nurse's station. Redheart stood up from her small chair, preparing to do her rounds. The double doors to the hospital suddenly burst open. A gust of wind threw all of those neatly organized papers onto the clean sterile floor. Redheart prepared to scold the pony who had just destroyed an hour's worth of work. Redheart's voice died in her throat. The sight of Rainbow Dash carrying an unconscious pony on her back knocking the insult out of the nurse's head.

"This pony needs a doctor! Fast!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Nurse Redheart called for a stretcher, a group of ponies rushing out of the hallway to collect Matthew from the cyan Pegasus. The ponies rushed Matthew into the observation room.

Rainbow Dash made to exit the building, but Nurse Redheart called out to her, "Miss Dash! Before you leave, you need to sign him in."

Rainbow Dash turned to the nurse, "Um, yeah. Can we skip all that? I need to check up on Ponyville."

The Nurse tapped her hoof impatiently, "Health codes state that every pony has to be accounted for and this stallion needs someone to sign for him." The cyan Pegasus groaned in irritation. Moving to the nurse's desk, ready to start signing whatever was needed.

0 0 0

Twilight moved about the group of ponies standing in the center of town. After the Rainbow Dash left, the townsfolk slowly began to return to their homes. Twilight and Applejack checked each pony individually. Pinkie Pie rushed around town like a pony possessed. The mare was asked to count everypony, making sure no one was missing. Rarity took the CMC to her home, keeping them away from any of the damaged buildings and glass shards glistening under Celestia's sun. Twilight and Applejack were surprised when Pinkie returned. Bringing with her news that everypony accounted. Only a few of the ponies were injured, either bruised or cut, but most were able to escape the town unharmed. What concerned Twilight wer the varying accounts from the townsfolk.

"One more time, please?" Twilight asked, eyeing Carrot Top with a raised eyebrow.

Carrot Top said again, "I was walking running from the hydra for dear life. Then I tripped on something. When I turned around, the hydra was about to stomp on me, then nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah," Carrot Top answered sheepishly, "I closed my eyes before the foot came down. When I opened my eyes I was two blocks away from it. I don't know what happened. I was there. Then I was down the street away from the hydra. Sorry, Princess. I don't know anything else."

Twilight sighed, before smiling and sending Carrot Top off, "It's alright, Carrot Top. Thank you for answering my questions."

Twilight thought deeply, unsure of what to make of this situation. It's great that all of the ponies were unharmed, but how they got that way was baffling. Pinkie's shrill cry broke Twilight out of her reveries, "Look! The Princess!"

All eyes followed the pink hoof pointing towards the sky. A golden chariot pulled by two white Pegasus wearing glittering golden armor descended from the clouds to land softly in the dirt. Princess Celestia, wearing her traditional crown with her long multi-colored mane flowing in the wind behind her, stepped lightly out of the carriage. The princess overlooked the crowd, her visible eye showing relief to see that all of the ponies in front of her were unharmed. Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie rushed forward to meet her. Everypony bowed to the Princess of the Sun.

Celestia addressed Twilight, "Twilight, are there any seriously injured?"

Twilight reported, "Only a few injuries, but not life threatening."

"Good to hear," Celestia sighed. "When I saw the blast of dark energy, I immediately set out to see if you needed assistance. Looks like you and your friends didn't need any of my help."

Twilight blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head in awkwardness, "Actually princess, we didn't beat the hydra."

Celestia's eye widened in surprise, "Then who did?"

"Well…um," Twilight mumbled, searching for the right words.

Applejack took over, "Some alicorn beat the stuffing out of the varmint."

"Yeah, that."

Celestia thought she was missing something here, "Um, what happened exactly?"

Before Twilight could begin, Pinkie Pie jumped in, "It was amazing! This alicorn was all like AGH! The hydra was all like GRAH! Then there were explosions and lights! And it was so pretty!"

"What?"

Applejack put a hoof to Pinkie's mouth, "What Pinkie's trying to say is that some alicorn came out of nowhere and caught the hydra's foot when it was about to step on my sister and Twilight." Celestia gasped, turning to Twilight with worry in her eye. Applejack continued, "They're alright now, Princess. Rarity took my sister and her friends to her house to look after them while we stayed here to check on everypony. But anyway, the pony then freaking threw the hydra out of town then proceeded to deliver the smack down of a lifetime. It was brutal!"

Celestia, in all of her years had never quite heard such a story like that before. _Another alicorn? How is that possible?_ "I think it would be best if I met this alicorn. She seems powerful and I would personally like to thank them for driving that hydra away." Far away, Matthew felt a sudden surge of rage.

_Why are they snickering?_ Celestia raised a confused eyebrow at the girls triing to contain their mirth. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Kinda Princess," Applejack chuckled.

Twilight tried to explain, "Well, Princess Celestia, that alicorn doesn't have a second X chromosome."

"Wait, what?" Celestia was even more confused now.

"That ponies not a sister, per say," Applejack responded.

"Huh?"

"He's a boy," Pinkie answered, rolling on the ground.

"How is that possible?" Celestia asked, shocked at this new revelation. The princess only received shrugs from the ponies in front of her. Composing herself, Celestia said, "Well, I'll just have to meet him and ask. As for Ponyville, when I return to Canterlot I'll send construction crews to start rebuilding the destroyed homes." Celestia stopped, noticing a few absent members of the town, "Where are Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash? I don't see them among the crowd."

"Oh," Twilight remembered, "Fluttershy's in Canterlot right now. She was asked to assist the park service with a nasty dispute between the squirrels and the woodpeckers. Rainbow Dash dropped the alicorn at the hospital."

"I see," Celestia responded, before motioning to the three to follow her. The guards pulling the carriage formed up on each side of Celestia to march alongside the group.

0 0 0

Celestia and the group made it to Ponyville hospital after a quick fifteen minute walk. Celestia obtained more details on the hydra attack from Twilight, "A dark barrier you say?"

"Yes, Princess," Twilight nodded. "It blocked my most powerful spell."

"Hm," Celestia hummed to herself. "That does not bode well. It would take an incredibly powerful and evil entity to create a barrier that could to deflect your spell, Twilight."

The small group approached the large double doors of the hospital, hearing a very loud voice shout, "How in the hay am I supposed to know if he's allergic to anything! I just met the guy!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. Celestia chuckled, pushing open the door to find Rainbow Dash sitting on one of the green lobby chairs with a chart in her hooves. The Pegasus was caught starring daggers at Nurse Redheart. The pair stopped their bantering when Celestia entered the room. Both rushed to the princess, bowing low to the ground. Celestia greeted each in kind before asking Redheart, "How is the patient?"

Nurse Redheart answered, "Dr. Lifesaver is still working on him. He should be out soon with news."

The princess nodded in understanding, offering her thanks before taking a seat on one of the cold chairs. The rest of the group joined her, partaking in small talk to fill the time. The wait wasn't long. An orange unicorn with a short brown mane walked into the lobby, levitating a chart a few inches away from his face.

Looking up from his notes, Dr. Lifesaver nearly had a heart attack seeing Princess Celestia waiting patiently in the lobby. After a stumbling over his words, Lifesaver finally spat out, "Can I help you p-Princess?"

Celestia responded with a kind smile, "I just wanted to see how the pony Rainbow Dash brought in was doing?"

The doctor answered, "Oh, he's doing quite well actually. He's asleep right now."

"Wait, what?" asked Twilight, unsure of if the doctor was joking. Applejack sharing her surprise, they both saw this guy get hit by the full force of a hydra's blast. _You'd expect the fellar would have something worst than a few bruises and cuts._

"He had a few burns and a nasty cut on his side, but other than that he just looks exhausted," Dr. Lifesaver responded, turning towards Twilight. "There was no life threatening injuries that I could find. All I had to do was stitch up his side and clean those burns."

"B-b-but," Twilight stuttered, "I saw him take a full blast from four hydra heads. How in all of Equestria did he survive that?"

The doctor shrugged, "He's a tough pony?" Turning back to his notes, Dr. Lifesaver read off, "He had minor blood loss, and there was a pre-existing cut on his left leg and some on his barrel. Some bruising along the ribs and face, some internal organs showed bruising, and has shown signs of extensive physical exertion (he was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, and had constant muscle trembling)." Dr. Lifesaver took a breath, returning to the group in front of him. "It seems to me as if he just needed some sleep and fluids. I put him on an IV drip before moving him into a room."

Celestia asked, "What's your prescription, Doctor?"

Dr. Lifesaver answered, "Some rest, a goodnights sleep, and no strenuous activities for a period of time."

"But what if we need to talk to him? We can't talk to a sleeping pony." asked Applejack.

The doctor only shrugged, "Sorry, he's in a pretty deep sleep right now. He didn't even wake up as I was stitching him up."

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Didn't you give him a shot to numb him before you started stitching his skin back together?"

"No, Miss Dash," Lifesaver answered. "Since we have no physical history of him, I couldn't just give him an anesthetic. He could have an allergic reaction. Plus, he didn't respond to any of my prodding or attempts to wake him. This allowed me to work while he was unconscious."

"Thank you, doctor," Celeastia said with a smile. Doctor Lifesaver left the group to return to his other patients. The princess turned to Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, announcing, "I guess we'll just have to wait for him to wake up."

Applejack sighed making her way towards the exit, "Well, I've got to go. I'm gonna grab Apple Bloom and take her home."

Rainbow Dash flew into the air, "I'm gonna go, latter princess!" The Pegasus flew out the double door, irritating Nurse Redheart more when her carefully organized papers were once again scattered on the floor.

Pinkie Pie said her goodbyes, "Bye, Princess Celestia! Bye, Twilight! I've got a welcome party to plan!" With that, the pink pony bounced out of the hospital wearing a wide grin.

Celestia turned to Twilight, "Twilight." Her faithful student turned to her expectantly. "As soon as that pony is awake, I would like you to send a letter to me. I would very much like to meet him as soon as possible."

Twilight bowed to her teacher. Celestia returned to Canterlot and Twilight to check on the rest of Ponyville.


	4. Chapter 4

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 4: Waking Up at Noon and It's Still Too Early

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony. All other characters are mine.

A full day passed after the hydra attacked. The sun barely breached the skies when crews of construction ponies arrived in Ponyville. Debris removal began immediately for the destroyed homes, the day going by quickly for the construction workers. Several townsfolk joined the construction crews to help clear the debris. Any pony without a home found accommodations at the Town Hall. The main room was converted into a temporary rec-center. Complete with fold out cots, blankets, and a table full of breakfast foods pushing into the far corner.

On the second floor in the Major's office, Twilight stood next to Major Mare. Both looking over the construction plans lying across the Major's desk, "Major, from what the construction crews said, the debris should be cleared by tomorrow. With the help of townsfolk, we should be able to finish constructing the new homes by next week."

"How many homes were condemned by the crews?" Major asked.

Twilight rummaged through various documents littering the desk, "Let's see. Twelve homes were completely destroyed. Another six need major repairs. And every window in Ponyville needs to be replaced."

"Oh," the Major sighed, "At least the construction will be quick. I'm just glad no pony was harmed during the attack."

Twilight nodded, before a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh!" Major Mare turned to her, an eyebrow raised. Twilight blushed, "I forgot I'm supposed to check up on somepony. Is there anything else we needed to go over?"

Taking a moment to think, Major Mare shook her head, "Not that I can think of."

Twilight moved towards the door, "Thank you Major. I'll be back later to check up on things. Bye." With a wave, Twilight left the office for the first floor. Twilight moved through the Main hall, offering a kind greeting to the various ponies there. Before she could take three steps out the front door, Twilight was greeted by a very worried yellow Pegasus with a flowing pink mane whipping in every direction from mad rush.

Twilight smiled, Fluttershy skidding to a halt in front of her. Twilight waited for Fluttershy to catch her breath, part of her mane dropped over her face. Fluttershy asked, a squeak of a whisper escaping her muzzle, "My goodness, Twilight! I was so worried about you and the others! Is everypony alright?"

"Yes, Fluttershy. Everypony made it out just fine," Twilight comforted her friend. "When did you get back?"

Fluttershy answered, "When Celestia told me about the hydra, I just had to get back to Ponyville. But the train was cancelled for construction crews and supplies. I had to wait for today to get a seat."

Twilight nodded, offering her friend a quick hug, "It's good to have you back Fluttershy. I was about to check on a pony, would you like to join me? I'd love to hear about how your time in Canterlot went."

"It wasn't too bad," Fluttershy smiled. The pair made their way to the Ponyville hospital.

Nurse Whitecoat, a white earth pony with a black mane pulled up into a bun, sat at the reception desk. She continued to scribble notes on her patients. A blur of motion at the edge of her vision caught her attention. Nurse Whitecoat looked up staring confusedly at the chocolate cupcake sitting on the desk right in front of her. The cupcake had a swirl of pink and white frosting with a cherry on top. Checking the empty lobby to ensure it was in fact empty. Nurse Whitecoat shrugged before munching on the sweet and delicious treat. Strange things tend to occur in Ponyville, the ponies eventually got use to it over time.

Inside the last patient's room laid the unconscious form of Matthew, a serene look on his muzzle. He slept quietly. The still air was filled with Matthew's rhythmic breathing and the constant beeping of the heart monitor. To his left, the heart monitor and IV drip stood. On the other side sat a grey metal nightstand filled with a white pitcher of water and plastic cup along with a single cupcake. The yellow frosting reflected the bright sun light.

0 0 0

**Beatrice**

**Lying on a light green mattress, Matthew's brown eyes were fixed on girl lying with him. A thin girl with pale skin and long sleek black hair that shone like a raven's feathers, she had a sharp face, high cheekbones and deep green eyes. Those luminous orbs peered into Matthew's brown eyes. Sunlight shined onto her back and hair, lighting the area behind her. Her eyes were filled with a sad happiness. Her happiness was just sharing being with him. _Those eyes. Those green beautiful eyes._ She gently stroked the stallion's cheek. Her touch was as gentle as an angle's, running with the golden fur. Her thin lips wore a soft smile. It was a sad smile, she smiled for him.**

**No matter how much his body or mind changed, he could still feel her soft touch. To him those fingers were warm. She offered him some of the few comforts he found in his world. Time passed, but they didn't notice. Time meant nothing here. Words meant nothing here.**

**Here, in this moment, Matthew was happy. He was happy to share one moment with his Beatrice.**

With a jerk, Matthew was pulled away from her and into the cold light blue room of Ponyville hospital. The stallion shot straight up, casting the thin green blanket towards the end of his bed. The constant beeping of the heart monitor more than enough information to tell him that he was in a hospital. _Why do all of the good dreams end so quickly?_ Matthew groaned to himself. Lying back on the hard plastic mattress, Matthew felt the burning on his right side and stiffness in his muscles. _God I feel tired,_ Matthew yawned widely, turning to the clock on the wall. _Strange, since the clock reads 11:52 A.M._

Matthew rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around the room, Matthew was relieved that no other patients occupied the two beds on his left. Catching sight of the cupcake, Matthew grinned. _That was nice of someone._

Grabbing the cupcake with a hoof. . . _Wait, what?_ Like glue, the sugary treat stuck to the end of his leg. Bringing it closer, Matthew looked closely at the appendage holding the food with no visible means of support. Switching the cupcake to his other hoof, Matthew was just as surprised when the second hoof performed the same physics defying act. _How the hell? W-What's this? That doesn't make any sense? OH NEVER MIND!_Matthew decided just to say, "F**k it!" and leave it at that. Matthew turned to the treat, stomach grumbling. Words could not describe the deliciousness of the yellow sponge cake. It was vanilla cake with a swirl creamy frosting and the hint of lemon. It was the perfect concoction of sweet flavors with a light hint of sourness.

The cake satisfied his stomach to an extent. At least it stopped it from growling. Another important fact entered Matthew's mind. "I need to pee," Matthew muttered draping his hind legs over the side of the bed. Like the million times he performed the same act before, Matthew dropped to the floor. One problem. Matthew forgot he had no feet.

0 0 0

Fluttershy and Twilight opened the double doors to the hospital lobby. Fluttershy commented, "I almost forgot. Your brother and Cadence were visiting Canterlot when I left."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Why were they in Canterlot?"

Fluttershy giggled in the quiet lobby, the sound echoing in the room. "Cadence said something about Shining Armor forgetting to fill out some paperwork."

The two enjoyed a few chuckled before turning to Nurse Whitecoat, Twilight asking, "How's the stallion from yesterday doing?"

"He was still asleep when I checked up on him."

**BAM!**

"SON OF A BITCH! I LANDED ON MY TAIL!" a very angry and loud voice filled the hospital. Fluttershy jumped behind Twilight for protection.

"I guess he's not asleep anymore," Nurse Whitecoat muttered.

Matthew continued his tirade unabated.

"THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHERF*****R! GOD DAMNIT! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH? I MEAN SWEET JESUS, IT'S LIKE A RED HOT POKER'S BEING SHOVED UP MY A**!" The three heard the clattering of hooves against the hard tile floor. Matthew grumbled, "That's a fine way to wake up," before a door slammed shut.

Nurse Whitecoat nervously said, "I'll take you to him." Motioning towards the hallway, the nurse lead Fluttershy and Twilight Matthew's room. Twilight and Fluttershy entered the small room. The bathroom door remained shut, a yellow light seeping under the small gap. The piar waited patiently for Matthew to do his business.

Inside the bathroom, Matthew discovered his greatest challenge yet in Equestria. A challenge so difficult, it will test him in a way he had never been tested before. Never has he faced a challenger like this. Matthew looked intently at a white porcelain toilet boil. One question filling his mind.

"How do I even use this?" Twilight and Fluttershy heard from the closed door. "How did ponies even make toilets like human toilets? Why did they make them like this? I mean, just… UH!" The two exchanged confused looks. Several curses and banging echoed from the room, Matthew slipping on the tilled floor and hitting the boil with his rump. _OH GOD, do I miss feet! And hands!_ The girls chuckled when a splash and high pitched scream emitted from the bathroom. A tail was definitely not supposed to go in toilet water.

Finally, Twilight and Fluttershy heard the sound of flushing and a relieved sigh. Matthew moved toward the sink. Warm water flowed over his hooves. Splashing some water of his face, Matthew looked at the reflection in the mirror. _Man! I have some big ears._ Matthew though as he made them flatten against his head, then pop up again.

Matthew finished washing his hooves. Turning off the water and drying his hooves, Matthew exited back into the room with the heart monitor and IV in tow. Matthew came face to face with a purple unicorn/Pegasus and yellow Pegasus. Matthew instantly recognized the purple one, "Hello."

"Hi," Twilight answered hesitantly. He sure does have a very colorful vocabulary.

_Again with the awkward silence_. Matthew waited for the other ponies to speak. When none came, he asked, "So, who are you exactly?"

Twilight gasped, "Oh, sorry about that. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this here is Fluttershy."

Twilight offered Matthew a hoof. Matthew accepted, responding, "Pleasure, I'm Matthew."

"Matthew?" Twilight repeated slowly, the name foreign on her tongue.

Matthew's eyebrow shot up, "Problem?"

Twilight quickly explain, "Oh, no! I've just never heard of a name like Matthew before. I don't think I know of anypony named Matthew."

_Weird._ Matthew turned to the yellow Pegasus, who was hiding behind her pink mane. Matthew asked, "Are you alright miss?"

Fluttershy squeaked, surprised that Matthew would address her. Fluttershy jumped behind Twilight, trying desperately to hide behind her. Matthew shot Twilight a confused look, the princess responding with a soft smile, "Fluttershy's a little shy."

_NOOOOOO. Really?_ Matthew shrugged. Brushing off the strange behavior, Makew asked, "Well, Miss. Sparkle, could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Ponyville Hospital."

"Ponyville?" _Really? That's the best name these ponies could come up with._

"Yep," Twilight answered, in a very chipper manner. Twilighted decided to ask some of the questions she's be dying to ask Matthew. "Would you by chance answer some of the questions I have for you?"

"Sure," Matthew answered, seeing nothing wrong with that.

"Great!" Twilight exclaimed. "We can go to my library. I have to write a letter anyway. We can get comfortable and have a cup of tea while we talk."

_Why do I get the feeling I already visited there?_ Matthew scratched the back of his head, a fizzing vision of books and pink entering his thick skull.

Dismissing the thought, Matthew followed Twilight out of the room to the front desk. Nurse Whitecoat prepared the discharge forms and removed the IV from his veins. Matthew only had to sign on the dotted line with a pen. Matthew desperately tried to ignore the fact that his hoof, a flat surface, was able to hold things. _There's crazy, and then there's this._

The three left the sterile environment, walking out into the bright morning sun. Matthew squinted as the sun blinded him for a moment. When he could see again, Matthew continued to walk with Twilight and Fluttershy ignoring the rustling in the bushes to his left. Matthew asked Twilight, "What country is Ponyville in?"

Twilight shot him a look of concern, "Equestria. Why?"

Matthew shrugged, "I just wanted to know where I am."

"What do you mean?"

Matthew explained, "I kinda fell out of the sky next to that forest over there," pointing towards the Everfree Forest.

Before Twilight was able to delve into Matthew's answer, a blur of pink rushed from the bushes straight at Matthew with a fierce battle cry. "Gotcha!"

Pinkie missed Matthew. The stallion vanished in front of her. The party pony crashed into the dirt again. Matthew, to Twilight's and Fluttershy's surprise, was cowering behind Fluttershy. "Keep her away from me! She scares me!" _She's like the female version of Jack Nicholson, only more pink._

"Oh come on!" Pinkie yelled, bouncing up and down. "I just want give you a big hug for saving us yesterday!"

"By chance, does that include getting shot at by a canon?" Matthew asked timidly. Twilight couldn't help but release a snort of laughter at the Matthews's antics. He could face a four headed hydra without any sign of fear, but when it comes to Pinkie Pie. He looked terrified.

"Aw! You figured out the surprise, Matthew!" Pinkie giggled.

_I don't think she's kidding._ The hair on the back of Matthew's mane stood on edge. He had to make sure to keep Twilight between him and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight shook her head, turning to Pinkie, "OK. Pinkie Pie, I think Matthew needs a break. Let's just calm down."

Pinkie stopped her bouncing. Matthew looked at Pinkie, a very disturbed thought entering his head. "How did you know my name?"

Pinkie Pie answered, "Oh, I was outside your window."

_BECAUSE that's not creepy at all!_ Matthew began to slowly move farther away from the pony. Twilight rubbing her forehead, "Pinkie, why were you outside of Matthew's window?"

"I was just leaving. I wanted to drop off a cupcake for you." Pinkie Pie rushed towards Matthew, pushing her face into his face, "Did you like it? Huh? HUH? HUH?!"

"If I say yes, will you get the hell out of my face?" Matthew responded. Those blue eyes bulged in their sockets, seriously creeping him the f**k out.

Twilight's purple aura covered Pinkie Pie. Twilight levitated Pinkie to her side. _What was that?_ Matthew eyed Twilight, sensing a very strong amount of energy inside her. But he could not sense the energy she used. _I wonder what that was._

Twilight asked politely, "Pinkie, has anypony ever told you about personal space?"

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Now that you mention it, Mr. and Mrs. Cake do keep mentioning it to me."

And the award for craziest person I have ever met goes to.

Twilight turned to Matthew, "Sorry about that. Pinkie's a little…" _Insane, psychotic, disturbed, Jeffery Dahmer? Ok, even I thought that one was a little mean._ "unusual. She tends to get overexcited about meeting new ponies." _Understatement of the millennium!_

Matthew noticed Pinkie Pie vibrating. Her cotton candy mane trembled like jello. "I'll take your word for it."

"Come on everypony, let's head to the library," Twilight instructed, taking the lead. Matthew and Fluttershy followed on her left. Pinkie Pie bounced closely to Twilight's right. Fluttershy shot Matthew various looks when she thought he wasn't looking.

Matthew looked Twilight over, trying to understand her. _What was that purple aura? It wasn't any ability I've ever seen. Telekinesis? Maybe, but I doubt telekinesis would has such flashy results. Oh, she's looking at!_Matthew quickly turned away when Twilight's purple eyes turned to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Matthew said. "I was wondering what the glowing purple energy was? I haven't seen anything like it before."

"You mean magic?" _Magic. Really?_

"Yeah, magic. How did you use it?" Matthew inquired.

"All unicorns and alicorns can use magic through their horns. Haven't you used magic before?" Twilight looked at him with confusion.

"Nope. Also, what's an alicorn?"

"I'm an alicorn and so are you," Twilight sounded annoyed. She felt like she was explaining that two plus two equals four. Twilight ignited her horn to demonstrate, Matthew's curiosity peeked.

"Wait, I'm an alicorn?"

"What else would you be?" Pinkie asked, giggling at Matthew gawking expression.

"So let me get this straight," Matthew touched the sharp horn sticking out of his head. All of these ponies were giving him some weird looks. "If a pony has a horn and wings, it's what you call an alicorn. Right?"

"Yes."

"And," Matthew stressed this, "all ponies with horns can do magic. Right?"

"Yes," Twilight answered. Slowing, she began creating distance between her and Matthew. "How could you not know this? This is basic knowledge a foal would know."

Fluttershy commented, "It's almost like you've never been a pony before."

"Well, that's because I wasn't a pony before landing here," Matthew stated offhandedly. Matthew continued on for several steps, stopping when he noticed that all three ponies had stopped moving. Turning back, Matthew asked, "What?"

"You weren't a pony?" Twilight whispered, trying to comprehend what Matthew had just said. "Then what were you?"

Matthew opened his muzzle, but then decided to close it. The answer was more complicated than what he wanted to answer. "I use to be human."

Twilight turned to her left, finding Pinkie Pie looking at her with a wide smile she knew well. That look had 'I told you so' written all over it. Pinkie Pie yelled, pointing at Matthew "I knew it! You're an alien!"

Matthew's eyebrows arched, wanting to ask how she knew he wasn't from these lands. But then stopped himself, _Just save yourself a headache and don't question Pinkie Pie._

"OH!" Pinkie Pie screamed, "I need to change my party design! It'll be a Welcome to Ponyville Mr. Alien party after all! YEAH!" With that, Pinkie tore down the street to leave a trail of dust in her wake.

_Well, that got her out of my hair, or mane. I guess._

Matthew turned away from Pinkie's impromptu escape, to find Fluttershy cowering behind Twilight again. In a shaking whisper, Fluttershy asked, "Are you here to invade us?"

_Really? I save your town and your worried that I'm here to invade you._ "No," Matthew bluntly answered.

Fluttershy did not look convinced. Twilight looked at Matthew with an expression of pure fascination. Much like a child looks when going to a candy store. The knowledge he could share with us! In a surprising burst of speed, Twilight rushed by Matthew and grabbed his tail with her mouth yelling, "To the library!" Everypony watched in surprise, Twilight dragging Matthew through the center of the main street. Two deep trenches followed the unmoving hooves.

Matthew decided to go along with it, not wanting to hurt Twilight's feelings. _She seems nice, a little too trusting in my opinion. But nice._ Matthew called out, "I can walk myself."

Twilight didn't respond. She drew closer to her home, Fluttershy choosing to stick close to her side. Matthew noted several of the ponies the group passed giving him weird looks. Matthew rolled his eyes, _Being dragged through the center of town by a crazed pony. I sure didn't see this coming._ Twilight opened the red door with her magic, proceeding to throw herself and her passenger through the entryway. Fluttershy closed the door behind them. Twilight deposited Matthew in the center of the circular roomed filled to the brim with books.

Matthew looked around the large room, overwhelmed by the amount of books shoved on the shelves. Matthew couldn't help but smirk at the irony of this situation. _A library inside a tree. I'll give it to you Equestria. That's pretty clever_.

Twilight yelled upstairs, "SPIKE!"

Matthew turned to Fluttershy to ask something, but the shy Pegasus only hid behind her pink mane. Twilight motioned for Matthew to sit on a small cushion across from her. As he sat, Matthew saw Twilight levitate a small notebook and quill in front of her as Fluttershy took a seat next to her. _I can see where this is going_.

Matthew suppressed a shudder. If Twilight was going to use a pen and paper, this was probably going to be a long Q and A session. Twilight cleared her throat. The padding of small feet against hard wood floor stopped her. Turning towards the stair, Matthew was surprised at the small purple dragon descending the steps. _Woah. A dragon._ Matthew smirked, _This place just got a little better._

Spike asked, "Yes, Twilight?"

Twilight answered, "Can you send a letter to the princess? I need you to tell her, Matthew's awake."

"Who's Matthew?"

Twilight pointed towards the gold alicorn, who simply offered a wave and a friendly, "Hello."

Spike sighed, going over to the desk and rummaging through it for a scroll and quill. Matthew shot Twilight an annoyed look, causing her excited smile to falter. "Why do you need to send a letter to your princess about me?"

Twilight answered, "Well, after you were taken to the hospital, Princess Celestia arrived to find that no pony was injured thanks to you. You were still unconscious and she wanted to talk to you."

_I've got nothing._ Matthew sighed defeated. His ears flattened against his head, now he had to deal with a monarch on top of Twilight's questions. _Might as well get it over with sooner than later._ Matthew asked with forced politeness, "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Before Twilight could even begin, a flash of green fire caught Matthew's attention. Matthew tensed. Turning to the source, Matthew caught Spike lighting the letter he had just written on fire and turning it into dust. Spike raised an eyebrow, Matthew's mouth hanging wide open. "What?"

"Why did you light that letter on fire?" Matthew asked. _Maybe dragons like to party?_

Spike looked even more confused, "That's how I send Twilight's letters to the Princess. I burn them, and then Princess Celestia receives them."

_So, it's like instant messaging for pyromaniacs. Truly the safest way to send a letter!_ Matthew responded, "How does that work? You burn a letter and the receiver gets it from the ashes? That doesn't make sense."

"That's because it's magic," Twilight answered, as if that explained the entire thing. _That's not an reasonable answer._

Matthew rubbed his forehead, trying to quell avalanche of questions running through his little brain. A sudden burp and a whoosh of fire caused Matthew to flinch. Turning to the dragon, Matthew found Spike holding another letter. _How the hell did that happen? J-j-just never mind!_ Matthew sighed in defeat.

Unraveling the parchment, Spike quickly scanned the curved handwriting, "Uh, Twilight. You may have to cancel your questions. The princess has just sent a chariot to Ponyville, she wants us, Matthew and the rest of the Elements to meet with her in Canterlot."

Spike shot Matthew a confused look. Matthew couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Sorry. Sorry, didn't mean to offend."

Twilight groaned before setting down her notepad. _SO CLOSE!_ Twilight moved towards the door, saying, "I'll head out and grab the girls. Spike, why don't you keep Fluttershy and Matthew company while I'm out."

Opening the door, all four occupants of the library gasped in surprise. Pinkie Pie stood in front of the doorway holding Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack in her front forelegs. "It's OK Twilight, I've already got them!" Pinkie Pie cheered loudly, throwing all of her passengers into the library before she entered too.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity grumbled. Picking themselves off of the cold hardwood floor wasn't the best way to enter a building. Matthew's maw wide open, trying to figure out how Pinkie Pie was able to carry that many ponies. Twilight rubbed a hoof to her head, trying to loosen the tension building behind her forehead. Twilight asked, "Pinkie, how did you know I was just about to grab you and the girls?"

Pinkie Pie released a wide all-knowing smile, "Oh, I just read ahead while the author wasn't looking."

_Wait, what?_ Sparks flew from Matthew's brain, unable to compute what Pinkie Pie had just said. Spike snorted with laughter. Steam began to pour from the stallion's ears. Matthew looked at Pinkie with large confusing eyes. The left side of his face beginning to develop a unsettling twitch.

Twilight sighed, turning towards the three that just arrived. "Now I know you must be wondering why Pinkie Pie brought you here."

"I sure as hay would like to know," Applejack respond.

"Yeah, what's the deal Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Really darling, you should have just asked us to join you at the library instead of dragging us around like a pile of luggage," Rarity comment, more towards Pinkie Pie than anypony else.

"Now everypony," Twilight tried to calm the crowd, "Princess Celestia wants each of us to go to Canterlot with Matthew here." Twilight pointed towards Matthew. Matthew continued to sit silently on the cushion, his face twitching. Pinkie Pie bounced around the room humming merrily to herself.

"Why does she want us to go to Canterlot?" Applejack asked.

"She wants you there when she meets Matthew."

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash decided to leave it at that, choosing to move over to the cushions. Twilight was the only one to sit next to Matthew, the rest taking up occupation next to Fluttershy. Silence crept into the group, each pony looking from one to the other, then to Matthew, then to Twilight, then to Matthew. No one knew what to say. After Matthew's brain finally rebooted, he looked at the ponies in front of him. _So this is what being the third wheel feels like. Or eighth wheel in this situation? Did that make any sense?_

Matthew opened his mouth to try to introduce some kind of conversation, but a certain pink energy was crawling up the wall behind him. Matthew asked the group, "Is she always like this?"

Everypony looked at Matthew, trying to understand who he was talking about. But he disappeared, leaving Pinkie to crash headfirst into the cushion. Pinkie Pie's head flew straight through the cushion and into the floor. Everypony and Spike gasped in surprise. Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned to look at each other, a solid object suddenly occupying the space between them.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash jumped, gapping at Matthew. The pink pony pulled her head out of the floor, collapsing on the ground. Her eyes were crossed and mumbling incoherently into the air. "Ooooooh! Look at all the dancing leprechauns."

Instead of answering him, Rainbow jumped off the cushion turning to face Matthew growling, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

Rainbow Dash repeated, "How'd you vanish from that cushion to this one?"

Twilight answered, "He teleported." Turning towards Matthew, Twilight asked hopefully, "Right?"

"Nope."

"Then how did you do it?" Rainbow Dash again, stomping the ground in annoyance.

"Same as you, a simple thought that turned into an action. Your eyes were unable to track my movement," Matthew said blankly.

"Wait, what?" asked everypony in the room.

"Let's just say, I moved faster than your eyes could see me," Matthew couldn't help but chuckled at Rainbow Dash's rising scowl. I am going to have fun with you.

Twilight's jaw hung loose on its hinges. Applejack scratched the back of her head,_Whoo-we he must be faster than Rainbow Dash to do that!_

Twilight asked, "How?"

Matthew opened his mouth to answer, but then remembered that they were supposed to meet some princess today. Meaning he'd have to try and explain the same principles to them along with these six ponies. And I do hate repeating myself. "I'll save that answer for later." Before they could protest, Matthew held up a hoof, "I would prefer not to have to answer the same questions for you and then for your princess. I promise I'll explain everything later. Is that fine with you?"

The ponies and Spike agreed after several moments of deep thought. It wouldn't hurt to wait for Princess Celestia to be there. The ponies and Spike waited in the library. Forced small talk helped pass the time. Luckily the wait wasn't long, the sun barely beginning its decent into the western hemisphere. Four white Pegasus, pulling a large golden chariot behind them, landed in front of the library. Twilight motioned for Matthew to exit first. Matthew casually jumped into the chariot, taking a purple cushioned seat on the far side. Twilight, Spike along with the rest jumped in behind him.

Matthew thought for a moment, thinking about how strange this world was. _Talking ponies, a princess, hydras that shoot lasers, unicorns, and now magic. This is the stuff of some weird fantasy, that's for sure_. Matthew chuckled to himself, _Oh, well. Let's go see the princess._

With a swift flap of their wings, the four Pegasus launched themselves into the air and towards Canterlot.


	5. Chapter 5

A Demon in Ponyville

Chapter 5: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All other characters are mine.

Matthew leaned against the edge of the carriage, his head dangling over the edge on his long neck with his forelegs resting against the edge of the chariot. The wind rushing through his main felt soothing. The rest of the chariot's occupants were not enthralled. Matthew's hind legs rested against the floor, his underbelly visible to them. Twilight blushed turning away. Matthew not realizing that his bits were visible to the entire world to see. Or he forgot he was no longer wearing pants. All of the chariot's occupants turned away from Matthew's disregard for decency. Rarity threw Matthew a stern look for showing such lack of taste.

The chariot flew through the air at great speed towards the Capital of Equestria, Canterlot. Carved into the side of a mountain, the white walls and buildings shone under the bright sunlight. Bright rays of sunlight glinted off the golden roofs. The chariot circled once before landing. Ponies moving about the city did not pay any attention to the chariot flying towards the palace. The golden chariot touched down in the large plaza of cobblestone.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike disembarked from the chariot. The group moved towards the tall golden double doors allowing entrance to the palace. Twilight stopped when she realized the group was missing one. Turning back, Twilight sighed in exasperation when she saw Mathew snoozing comfortably in the chariot.

"Matthew care to join us?" Twilight yelled.

Matthew jerked awake. Looking around, Matthew was greeted with the site of the polished stone of the courtyard surrounded by armored ponies wearing golden armor, glittering under the sun. Those looked ridiculous. Stretching his legs, Matthew jumped out of the chariot to head over to the waiting group. "Did you have a good nap?" Twilight asked sarcastically

Matthew responded sarcastically, "I wasn't sleeping. There was a bug in my eye and I was trying to suffocate it to death."

All the girls shook her head despairingly. Everypony made their way to the grand entrance. _Man whoever lives here must be loaded!_ At least twenty five feet tall, these magnificent doors were a spectacle to see. The door was covered in the depiction of a sun on the left side and a moon on the right, surrounded by a boarder of intertwining tree branches. Two large circled hinges sat on each side of the split formed in the center of the door. Both were in the shape of a circlet of olive branches. A Royal guard stood ready at each side of the door at attention, one a white Pegasus and the other a grey Pegasus. Twilight waved a hoof to the pair. The guards immediately went into action. Each pony took one of the door knobs in their mouths before pulling them open. The wooden doors scraped against the stone yard, echoing in the courtyard.

Matthew marveled at the entryway. Polished floors, the grand stair case of pure white marble with matching black tiles and the banners of light blues and pinks were draped across the mirrored ceiling and the pillars of the guard rails. _There's way too much pink._

Standing in the center of this spacious room stood two ponies. The white unicorn to the right had a bright blue mane. To his left, a pink alicorn with purple mane mixed with other colors. The pair looked expectantly at the doorway. Matthew analyzed the pair, the unicorn was well built like him and the alicorn looked a little fragile.

Upon seeing them Twilight rushed over to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, wrapping her forelegs around them, "Shiny! Cadence!" When the three disengaged Twilight turned to Cadence and they began to do something strange. Matthew raised an eyebrow, _What the hell is this?_

Twilight and Cadence began to do some strange jig, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." Matthew could not comprehend what had just happened. The two alicorns giggled excitedly. It was so cute, Mathew wanted to throw up. _My god this is hell._

Cadence turned to the rest of the girls, "It's good to see you all again."

Twilight turned to Shining Armor smiling widely, "When did you get in?"

Cadence answered, "Yesterday. Shining Armor had to take care of some paperwork for Princess Celestia."

Shining Armor commented, "It's just a little paperwork. No harm done."

Cadence whispered to Twilight, "It's more than a month late." All of the girls enjoyed a giggle at Shining Armor's expense.

Fluttershy asked, "How have you two been?"

Shining Armor shrugged, "Everything's been a little slow at the Crystal Empire, but we've been able to keep busy getting ready for the Equestrian games." _Am I the only one who would be disappointed if it wasn't made out of crystal?_

Shining Armor noticed the extra member of the group. Matthew decided to stand off to the side. Shining Armor offered him a hoof, "Nice to meet you. I'm Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard. Who might you be?"

Matthew accepted it, "Mathew, how's it going?" Shining Armor wrapped his leg around Matthew's, the equine equivalent to a handshake. Matthew raised an eyebrow in surprise at the amount of force Shining Armor was applying. Shining Armor testing Matthew's strength. _Oh, now I have to screw with you._ Matthew started to apply pressure to Shining Armor's foreleg. Shining Armor's white face went from surprise to a grimace. Matthew offhandedly said, "Nice to meet ya, Shining Armor. How much would you say you bench-press?" Shining Armor didn't answer his face started to turn red. Matthew continued add more pressure. Not enough to crush his bones, but enough to show Shining Armor who's the man. "I'd say around 400 pounds." With a smirk, Matthew continued, "I prefer to warm up with 400, and then move up to 800. That'll give you a great workout." All of the ponies rolled their eyes at the pair, muttering under their breaths something that sounded like 'colts.'

Cadence finally decided to break up the pair, pushing their interlocking hooves apart, "Alright boys! Break it up." Turning to Shining Armor, Cadence asked, "Do you have to do that to every stallion we meet."

Shining Armor grinned sheepishly, rubbing his throbbing hoof, "Sorry dear." Shining Armor glanced at Matthew, wondering if he was actually joking about his weight training or not.

Cadence turned to Matthew offering her hoof. She said kindly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can call me Cadence."

Matthew took the hoof in his own, applying a gentle kiss to it. Shining Armor shot Matthew a very angry look. Mathew said, "The pleasure is mine."

_Like a boss._ Matthew thought. Leaning over to Shining Armor, Matthew grinned evil. Shining Armor returned Matthew's grin with a snarl. _It's the little things in life you have to enjoy._

Cadence giggled before addressing the group, "It's good to see you all hear. Before we meet with Princess Celestia, there's one issue that we do have to address." All the girls gave her a quizzical look along with Matthew and Spike. Cadence turned to Matthew. "Before you meet the Princess," Cadence poked him with her hoof, "You need a bath."

Matthew snorted with disdain, "I don't smell that bad." Deciding to make sure he didn't, Matthew lifted up one of his legs and gave an experimental sniff where an armpit would be. _Maybe I do need a shower._

Cadence said, "Yes you do. I could smell you from Ponyville."

Matthew muttered under his breath, "I could smell you from Ponyville!"

"What was that?"

"Where's the shower?"

_Why is she giggling?_ Cadence giggled, commenting, "You won't be taking a shower. The palace staff will by assisting you in taking a nice long bath." _God no! Not a bath! It's the least manliest way to clean the body._ Out of nowhere two unicorns appeared next to Matthew. One had a light lavender coat with her light pink mane pulled up into a roll along her neck. The second unicorn had a light blue coat, her white mane pulled up in a similar fashion.

The mint color coat unicorn addressed Matthew, "Hello, sir. My name is Minty Fresh and this is my sister, Lavender Water. We will be serving you today, please follow us." Matthew turned towards Twilight, giving her a pleading look. _Don't make me do this!_ The two unicorns took Mathew by his forelegs into and forcibly dragged the stallion off to wherever the bathtub was.

Twilight raised an eyebrow to Cadence, "Was that really necessary?"

Cadence offered her sister-in-law a sly wink, "No, but it'll be hilarious."

0 0 0

_I must've done something wrong to deserve this kind of punishment._

Matthew thought to himself. The two villains made him sit in a large square bathtub surrounded with white marble tile, the depiction of a sun at the bottom of the tub in bright yellow tiles. The pair had chosen to use a foot wide brush with black bristles attacked to a wooden pole. _That looks an awful lot like a broom._ Matthew thought with disdain. Minty Fresh and Lavender Water scrubbed viciously at Mathew's coat and mane. _I don't know how I will do it, but I will get you back for this Cadence!_ Matthew grimaced, the brushes moved across his fur. The unicorns periodically dipped their brushes into the soapy water before continuing their work. Matthew muttered to himself. The rough brushes continued their exploration of his body: lifting his wings up and brushing underneath them, going over his chest, continuing with his sides, and rump.

Lavender giggled, "Now time to scrub under that tail sir."

_Check please!_

Matthew jumped out of the water, droplets of water and soap flying in all directions. Matthew rushed to the closest door, making his escape. The pair of unicorns expected this. A light blue and purple aura encased Matthew, holding him in the air. Matthew struggled against his bonds, These two are stronger then they look. Even though he could have broken it with some of his power, but he was in a royal castle and would most likely destroy something or harm someone. _That probably won't go well with whoever runs this show._ The unicorns placed Matthew back in the tub, grabbing a smaller set of brushes to continue his bath. _Sweet baby Jesus! Help Me!_

000

Twilight and company made their way into the throne room. Celestia sat patiently on her high backed throne of gold inscribed with the symbol the sun. Celestia smiled at the approaching ponies. Twilight, Shining Armor and the rest of the group bowed when they came within ten feet of her. Celestia said, "It's good to see you my little ponies. How was your trip?"

"It wasn't bad. Thank you for asking," Twilight remarked

Celestia stood up from her throne, moving towards the group addressing them, "I have brought you here to ask a very important question. What do you think of this new stallion?"

Celestia turned to Twilight first. Her faithful student answering, "He doesn't seem bad. He's a little weird, maybe even crazy, but not entirely bad."

Celestia turned to Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled softly as she squeaked, "He doesn't seem bad. He's a little loud at times."

Celestia turned to Rarity. Rarity raised her nose into the air, "He's quite a barbarian with no care for proper etiquette."

Rainbow Dash shrugged when Celesta turned to her, "I don't know."

Pinky Pie jumped up and down waving her hoof in the air, "Pick me! Pick me!"

Celestia chuckled at her antics, "Yes Pinky Pie, what you think?"

Taking a deep breath, Pinkie Pie almost yelled, "I like him! He's my bestest friend!" Her voice echoed loudly in the open hall.

Celestia chuckled, knowing full well that every pony Pinkie Pie had met was her best friend. Celestia turned to Shining Armor, "What is your opinion Captain?"

Shining Armor shrugged, "He's strong. I'll give him that, but nothing that I can't handle Princess."

Cadence giggled, sliding her elbow into Shining's ribs, "He nearly took off your hoof dear." Shining grimaced at the laughter filling the hall.

"**I need adult! I needed adult!**" Matthew's panicked screams echoed down the long palace hall.

Celestia turned to the giggling Cadence. Her visible eye brow rose, "Where is the stallion?"

Cadence blushed. "I thought he smelled bad, so I sent him to take a bath," Cadence said.

Celesta chuckled, returning to the rest of ponies. Small talk filled the room while Mathew swore to heaven on high things that could never be unheard of again. _Wow! That was quite good._ Celestia thought. Not many ponies knew that she loved to pull all kinds of pranks on any unsuspecting pony. _It was the reaction that makes it all worth it._ Especially when it comes to creative swears.

0 0 0

After he was properly washed and dried. With enough nightmare fuel to last him a couple of weeks, Matthew sat in front of a large near with bright lights circling its shiny surface. _Please don't put any makeup on me. I'm too handsome for that fake crap._ And by sat, Matthew was restrained with a disturbing amount of force. An old dentist chair held Matthew's legs and torso by thick leather straps. _I'm getting a weird vibe here._ Minty and Lavender dragged a large cart filled with dangerous looking scissors and clippers to the struggling Matthew.

Minty dragged a brush through Matthew's mane, saying sweetly, "We'll just style your mane. Then you'll be ready to meet Princess Celestia."

_It's not like I have a choice._ Matthew thought grimly to himself. Lavender Water took out a thick fur brush, running along Matthew's golden fur. Minty practically ripped Matthew's hair out of his head. Several strands of red and black hair were ripped from Matthew's head. Apparently there were a lot of tangles. Minty and Lavender hummed sweetly._ You may act sweet, but I know the truth! You're evil she devils sent from the deepest parts of hell to torment me._ After his coat, mane and tail were brushed, the pair traded their brushes for a set of shiny silver combs.

Lavender Water and Minty Fresh proceeded to comb through the crimson mane, pulling out any remaining tangles. When they were satisfied, the pair moved to look at Matthew from the front. Their brows furrowed in deep concentration, considering what to do with that spiked mane.

_I'm scared_, Matthew thought to himself. Cold chills ran up his spine. The pair continued to stare at him with unblinking eyes _It's been ten minutes. Make up your minds already!_ Lavender muttered, "I think we should lay the hair backwards. What do you think?"

Minty remarked, "That could work. We'll need some gel." Minty Fresh levitaed a small blue squirt bottle over Matthew's hair as Lavender moved next to him. Applying a squirt of hair gel to his mane, Lavender pulled Mathew's mane back towards neck. Lavender water smoothed the hair with her comb. Lavender and Minty took a step back to admire their work with a smile.

To their horror, and Matthew's snicker, the hair flipped back to its original spiky state. Confused, the pair grabbed the hair gel and applied the entire bottle to Matthew's mane. Lavender and Minty pulled the hair back to make it look proper once again. But Matthew's hair would not give up as easily. Matthew's red hair sent flecks of blue gel in all directions, dots blue covering the mares and the mirror. _Your gel is no match for the power of my hair!_

Matthew chuckled at the frustrated looks on both of the unicorn's faces. "Time for the big guns!" Minty fresh exclaimed. With a flourish, Minty summoned a large silver role of duck tap from her cart. _I have no idea why a hair stylist would have duck tape._ Lavender pulled back Matthew's hair once again as Minty applied copious amounts of silver duct tape to the back of his head. The pair took a step back from Mathew, daring his hair to move an inch.

The red hair remained in place. A sigh of relief escaped Lavender Water and Minty Fresh. The pair sucked in their breath when the red mane quivered, not going down without a fight. In an instant, Matthew's hair shot back up. Pieces of duck tape stuck to the long strands of Matthew's mane. Minty Fresh and Lavender Water groaned in unison.

_My hair is invincible! Kneel before the might of my mane!_ Matthew thought triumphantly. Minty and Lavender stared in surprise at Matthew's defiant hair. "Let's just give his mane a trim and grind his hooves. What do you say?" Minty said in defeat.

Lavender just nodded, still trying to figure out how Matthew's hair was so strong.

Matthew remained perfectly still. Lavender and Minty trimmed the red and black hair to a more manageable state. _Finally, it's over_, Minty and Lavender returned their tools to the cart. Gasping in horror, Matthew watched the reflections of the two unicorns. Each pulled out what could only be described as two high powered hand held sanders. The machines revved to life with an electric whir. Sparks flew in every direction when the machines made contact. Matthew thought to himself, _I swear I will have my vengeance upon you Princess Cadence! You think you are safe! But I will find you! And I will play some of the worst pranks you will ever experience! I will make you run home crying to Mommy! Vengeance will be MINE!_

000

The chatter in the throne room stopped. The two white double doors opened, a pair of guards escorting a very clean, very shiny, and very irritated Matthew to the throne room. Matthew noted the tall paned glass windows depicting some ponies doing stuff, I don't care to even bother to figure out what's in them. The room was covered with various colors of pink, purple, blue, yellow to contrast against the white marble. Gold ran between the tall columns and tiles. At the end of the hall, Twilight and her friends waited. Two incredible energy sources stood in front of two high backed thrones. The throne to the left depicted a large golden sun and the other depicting a blue crescent moon. It was the energy sources that intrigued Matthew. One energy source came from the tall white alicorn, wearing a golden crown with a flowing multi-colored mane flowing in the breeze. Mathew assumed she was female since this was most likely the princess he had to talk to. Power radiated from her with an intense heat, almost like a miniature sun. It felt warm and welcoming. _Man, she's tall._

The second signature confused Matthew. It appeared to be coming from the center of the room, but nothing was there. _Why would they be hiding?_ Matthew though, moving towards the group. This energy felt, for lack of a better word chaotic. It wasn't evil and dark, but it was swirly and shifting, moving from one color and shape to the next. This energy never stayed in one form, always changing. _Almost playfully…_

Twilight cleared her throat, bringing Matthew to the present. Matthew hurriedly moved towards the group. Shining Armor asked, "How was your bath, Mr. Mathew?"

"The word traumatizing comes to mind you snark bastard."

_Isn't he a charmer_, thought Celestia behind her amused smile.

Twilight motioned with her hoof towards Celestia, "This is Princess Celestia, raiser of the Sun and Co-Ruler of Equestria."

_A co-monarchy? I wonder how that works?_ Matthew turned to Princess Celestia, meeting her gaze. Clesestia and Matthew stared at each other, sizing the other. Matthew saw warmth and kindness behind Celestia's eye and smile. Celestia found in Matthew's eyes, weariness. The glimmer of intrigue crossed those brown irises. Celestia would have never thought such a young pony could be so tired. These were the eyes of a pony that's been through too much conflict and too many battles.

Every eye remained intently on the two ponies. The room was silent as a tomb. Every ponies jaws dropped at Matthew. Matthew did the unthinkable. Matthew offered Princess Celestia his hoof, "How's it going, Princess?"

Celestia chuckled. Twilight eyes began to twitch in irritation, unable to process what had just happened. _This stallion. The stallion that had just saved Ponyville, has the balls to not bow to the most powerful pony in Equestria!_

Shining Armor was not going to have any of this. The enraged unicorn shoved his hoof into Matthew's barrel, almost shouting, "You have a lot of nerve! Not bow to the Princess of Equestria! The ruler and raiser of the sun!"

It was a poor choice of words on Shining Armor's part. In a second, Shining Armor found himself looking not at Matthew but the tall rafters of the throne room. Shining Armor turned his head to see Celestia and Cadence looking at him with shocked expressions. Celestia's eyes wide with surprise. _I didn't even see him move!_

Matthew's face entered Shining Armor's vision, hovering over him. "I bow to no one. Got it!" Matthew gave Shining Armor a light tap on the side, sending the stallion sliding across the floor into the wall with a hard thunk.

The guards were already rushing towards Matthew. The unicorns' horns ablaze with magic as the rest of the guards drew weapons from their scabbards. They did not know who the stallion was, but he may be a threat to the Princess. Celestia calmly addressed the Royal Guards, "Stand down."

The guards begrudgingly extinguished their magic or returned their weapons into their scabbards. When the guards returned to their post, Celestia turned to Matthew. "Why did you do that to him?"

Matthew responded with a shrug, "Don't take it personally Princess. I bow to for no one and for nothing."

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had to hold back Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity from charging Matthew. Cadence rushed to Shining Armor, helping her husband to his hooves. Cadence and Shining Armor returned to Celestia's side, joining every pony in the room to glare at Matthew. Everypony wanted to do nothing more than beat the crap out of Matthew.

No pony expected what happened next. A chuckle escaped Celestia muzzle, her eyes twinkling with delight. Celestia had lived for a very long time, longer than any pony could fathom. In all those years, she has had to deal with the constant annoyance of etiquette and the attitude ponies adopted when dealing with royalty. "It's been quite some time since a pony has not acted courteous when meeting me. You're either brave or perhaps very foolish."

Matthew smirked, "Well you know what they say: only fools rush in. Or was it a fool will act the part? I don't know."

Celestia nodded, "I have some questions for you. Would you please answer all of my questions as truthfully as possible? But first can I have you name"

Matthew nodded before saying, "Sure thing, my name's Mathew. But there's something I want to address." Matthew moved over to an empty section of the room to Celestia's right, looking intently at what appeared to be empty air. Matthew said to the open air, his voice low and threatening, "I have no idea what you are, but you better reveal yourself now or I will force you to." Every pony looked at Matthew as if he had gone crazy. Without warning, Matthew's right hoof struck. The shadow covered leg colliding with something very solid.

Celesta, Twilight, Shining Armor and the rest gasped at the dragon like figure crashing into the side of the room, cracking one of the tall glass windows. The dragonesque turned to Matthew, his yellow eyes full of excitement. "Wow! You are good!"

Matthew prepared to deliver second blow, "Tell me who you are. You won't get another warning."

Discord jumped to his feet, dusting himself off before announcing with a flamboyant wave of his arms, "I am Discord, God of chaos." With a mocking bow, Discord continued, "At your service."

Matthew did not like the feeling he was getting from Discord. His energy felt too alien to be anything mortal. Celestia asked Discord, annoyance entering her voice, "Discord, why were you hiding?"

Discord gave Celesta a knowing smile, "Oh my dear Celestia! I was simply greeting our visitor from another world."

Everypony except Twilight, Fluttershy and Mathew gasped at Discord's exclamation. Celestia hurriedly hid her surprise. "Why do you say he's from another world?"

"Because I smell it on him," Discord answered with a curling smile.

"Oh come on! I just took a bath!" Matthew shouted. _And I don't want to go through another one._

Discord turned to Matthew, "Oh I don't mean that kind of smell. What I meant is that you still have a slight residue of the Void on you."

" The Void?" Twilight asked, unsure of what that meant.

Discord appeared to Twilight's left, "I'm sure you haven't heard of it before Twilight. But the Void is the separation between worlds, or dimensions if you will. Each world has to exist in its own realm. With its own laws and timeline or else anarchy and chaos will be created. Laws of one galaxy will clash with the next, raining down destruction upon all of the multi-verse! It would be the end of all life as we know it!" Discord threw his arms in the air cackling madly.

_This guy's a few French fries short of a happy meal._

Celesta asked, "Matthew, is it true? Are you from another world?"

Matthew nodded. Celestia continued to question him, "Then why are you here? What brought you to equestrian?"

"Well I wasn't planning on visiting Equestria. Kind of fell here after I was banished from my world," Matthew rolled his eyes.

Each pony looked ready to attack Matthew, thinking him a convict or worse a spy sent to destroy their nation. Matthew continued, unperturbed by the group slowly getting to strike. "I was a soldier in my world. I was made to fight an evil that threatened my entire race. When the last battle happened, we were able to stop threat and saved millions of lives. But humanity was fearful of my kind. My kind possessed special abilities that a normal person does not. We were burdened with these powers and forced to fight for them. Without an enemy, they had no further for use of us. Humanity was afraid that we would use our curses, our gifts, against them. I was banished because I surrendered to my people. I do not want to fight them."

Celesta held up a hoof, stopping everypony from pouncing on Matthew. Matthew was aware of them. He felt them getting closer and closer, but they do not have the strength to beat him. _I could take on all of you without breaking a sweat._

"What species are you?"

Scratching the back of his head, Matthew answered, "Well I started out human, but after my kind gained their abilities humanity gave us a different name."

"Humans are a myth here," Celesta pointed out. "Tales of human speak about the ingenuity, conquering the seas and heavens. If you are different, then what did they call you?"

"Hybrid was one of the nicer terms."

Twilight asked, interrupting her teacher, "What's a human? What do they look like? Do they have magic?" Celestia silenced her pupil with a hoof.

"Let's see… Humans are bipedal, they walk on two feet and we have hands," Matthew said. At the confused looks he was getting, Matthew tried to explain, "Hands are um… Have you ever seen a monkey's paws? You know with five flexible fingers?" When the group nodded, Matthew continued, "Humans are like monkeys, except they don't have hands on our feet. They don't have fur either. They've got some hair on the top of our heads and in some other areas, but that's it. No, humans do not have magic. Humans build stuff to help out with certain tasks we cannot perform ourselves."

Everypony except for just Discord and Celesta looked at Matthew confusion. Twilight could not understand what the world would be like without her magic. That's just insane! Celesta stared into Matthew's brown eyes unable to sense any falsehoods. "Then I will ask the most important question: what do you plan to do while you are here?"

"I don't know. I've no reason to harm or do anything to you or the people of this world, if that's what you are worried about," Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

Celestia continued to probe Matthew for answers, "When you said you received your abilities, what did you mean?"

"That is a difficult question to ask. When my world was under attack, darkness spilled from the Earth and released all kinds of horrors onto humanity. These creatures killed any source of light they could. And what is filled with the greatest amount of light?" Matthew asked. The ponies simply stared at him. "An innocent soul. These demons poisoned the souls of children, forcing them to either die a horrible painful death, or to turn into something like themselves. There are a few that didn't turn dark. This group turned into something else entirely. That's the group I belong to."

Celesta turned to Discord. The Spirit of Chaos jumped up and down in excitement, waving his hand in the air like a preschool child. "Did you want to share something with us, Discord?" Celesta knowing from the way he smiled, he did.

"Thank you Princess. I would like to share my knowledge on what exactly Matthew is," Discord said, enjoying the look of confusion Celestia through him. Matthew turned to Discord, along with the rest of the ponies present. Discord began to pace in front of the group, "You see I've lived a very long life. For thousands upon thousands of years, I have walked these lands. In the early days of your ancestors there was a time when there was no Pegasus. There were no unicorns. There were no Cutie Marks. There was just Earth ponies. Magic was unheard of. Ponies back then believed in a different power. They believed in nature itself and built using the tools nature provided them. They had to develop not only building, but agriculture as well. Nature didn't act the same way it does today. The weather acted on its own. Back then the Gates of Tartarus did not exist and there was nothing to stop the demons from running rampant. "

Discord continued his narration, "One of their greatest weapons was not their ferocity, but their poison." _This sounds so familiar._ Discord turned to Mathew, "No one likes a smartass." _Did you just read my mind?_ "No," Discord chuckled, "I can tell when someone's making an ass of themselves." _That must be going off 24/7 with you._ "Cheeky bastard. Let me tell you something kid. I'm over one hundred thousand years old and I can beat you with one paw tied behind my back." _Bring it on Grandpa! Don't break a hip walking your ass all the way over here._ "That's a lot of big talk coming from a bipedal monkey," Discord retorted. _Pretty big talk coming from a bipedal bitch!_ "Oh, real mature. I'll let you know I am a god!" _So? You want a cookie or something?_ "I will make the sky rain fire, destruction and chaos down upon your head!" _Then I'll enjoy the shade while kicking your sorry ass up and down these streets._ "You are going to get it…"

"JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!" everypony screamed, shocking Matthew and Discord out of their childish bickering.

"Jerk," Discord muttered under his breath. "Now, a child who is able to conquer the poison would receive a special mark. These marks appear when a pony has learned **a great truth of the soul**."

"A great truth of the soul?" asked Applejack. Ah really should have taken more philosophy classes in school.

Discord answered, "It's like when you receive your Cutie Mark. It's not a special talent you unlock, but the aspect of your being. Or to put in a better phrase: 'Who you really are deep down.'" Discord appeared to Mathew's left, motioning towards the black ink, "A pony receives these marks when they have unlocked some hidden meaning. The message is burned into their flesh, bringing with it power and a great burden."

"What kind of burden?" asked Rainbow Dash, not liking the sound of that.

"The burden of wielding True Power."

"What do you mean True Power?" Celestia asked, a shiver riding up her spine.

"You see Princess," Discord answered, appearing next to Celestia and wrapping an arm around her neck. "Magic is the product of high concentration and harnessing the power around a unicorn, correct?" Not waiting for an answer, Discord continued, "True power is the power of the soul, the power of one's own being. True Power is the ability to achieve the greatest of feats. But like all power, it comes with a price. The price is learning the soul's true essence."

All of the ponies gapped at Discord, unable to speak. "Now these ponies were able to fight along the rest of their kind, pushing the demons back into Tartarus…"

"But without anything to stop them, the demons would just keep coming back right?" asked Pinkie Pie, no sign of excitement in her voice.

"You are quite right," Discord said solemnly. "In order to ensure the demons could no longer attack the land, each of these marked ponies sacrificed themselves." _Gasp!_ "In doing so they released all of their energy into the world, creating the gates of Tartarus and more."

"What else did they create?" asked Celestia.

"Their energies unlocked the hidden potential in all ponies," Discord answered with a smile. "It was through them that the first unicorns and Pegasus began to appear many years later. You see, a unicorn, Pegasus and Earth pony have a deep magical connection to the world. These individual tribes evolved from those who survived the Battle of Tartarus. Each one developing a unique ability based on their environments."

"But how did magic come from that?" Twilight asked. "If magic is all around us, how is it that it took these ponies to unlock it?"

"You are right, Twilight. Magic has always existed," Discord said. "The energy the hybrids ponies released into the world only unlocked the potential to sense it. It took your ancestors hundreds of years to understand how to access it." Discord held up his arms, "It is from these unlocked potential that the Cutie Mark appeared. How the Earth ponies are able to work with the land better than any other pony. Even how Pegasus are able to tame the weather."

Discord appeared in front of Mathew, his yellow eyes centimeters away from Matthew's. Startled, Matthew jumped back in surprise. "Mathew here is one of these ponies. But you are quite special, Mathew."

_Please let it not be special education special._

Celestia's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean Discord?"

"What I mean Celestia, is that Matthew's soul is in perfect balance."

"What?" asked the group.

Discord moved forward, pushing his yellow eyes almost into Mathew's brown eyes, "Tell me Matthew, how does a child survive the poison?"

"By absorbing the darkness."

"Correct!" Discord yelled. With a snap a finger, everypony and Spike found themselves sitting in elementary school desks. Discord stood at the front with a chalkboard. Discord wore a traditional white lab coat. Mathew found himself situated between Celestia and Twilight, _How did he just do that?_ Discord began to educate the ponies, drawing two circles and filling in one, "It is the inherent rule of the universe that light and darkness cannot exist within the same space. Imagine a battery, by itself there is has no charge. But when you connect the positive and negative sides, a current is created. Energy is than created. When light and darkness are brought together, they explode. Meaning that both cannot exist in the same place or they created a massive release of energy. In order for a pure soul to survive the darkness, the light must absorb it. The light than takes some of the attributes of the darkness.."

Matthew interrupted, "But during the struggle, a child's body can burnout."

"What do you mean 'burnout'?" Fluttershy asked.

"They die."

All of the ponies gasped in horror. Discord drew their attention by tapping the board with a sharp claw, his smile disappearing, "Unfortunately during the struggle a pony's body may be unable to handle the massive amounts of stress. A pony can use all of their energy to beat the darkness that they are unable to survive the conversion." Discord drew a third circle, filling in only half, "Mathew here survived the process and breaks all the rules."

The confused looks on the ponies' faces were all Discord got. Matthew was confused as to how he knew all of this. Rainbow Dash blurted out, "I don't get it!"

"Me too," Applejack agreed.

Discord sighed, "Now my little ponies, everpony contains an amount of positive and negative qualities in their soul. These are merely attributes of a personality. A pony can be greedy or a jerk, but they will still be a good pony on the inside. What makes a pony's soul is whether it is made of light or darkness, not both." Discord appeared next to Matthew, startling him, and wrapped one arm around him, "Matthew here defies nature… NO, defies the laws of the universe itself!" Discord pulled out a white coned hat with the word 'Special' written on it. Placing it on top of the stallion's head with a cackle, "In all my years, I have never seen a pony, griffon, dragon or any creature alive achieve what you have good sir."

With a snap of his fingers, Discord returned the room to its original order. The ponies looked toward him or at Matthew each wearing a confused face. Celestia asked, annoyance and worry slipping into her voice "Achieved what, Discord?"

"Equilibrium."

**Author's Note:**

Yeah! Almost 7,000 words.


	6. Chapter 6

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 6: Dinner with Royalty

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. All other characters are my own.

Silence filled the throne room, no one knowing what to say. Eyes went from Discord, to Celestia, to Matthew and back. Twilight finally broke the silence, "What do you mean by 'equilibrium'?"

Discord ruffled the young alicorn's mane playfully, "What I mean is the perfect balance of light and darkness, my little princess."

"Why does that make him so special?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Just because he has both doesn't sound so special to me."

Discord thought about it for a moment, mumbling, "How best is it to explain this." A light bulb appeared over his head. _Literally!_ "Oh, I've got it!" With a twirl of his paws, Discord raised two tuning forks. With a flick of his wrists, Discord tapped the pair of instruments together. The room became filled with the rising and falling of sound. The lower tuning fork synced with the higher frequency, increasing the rise and fall of sound. Discord said, "Notice the increase in frequency when a higher tune and lower tune are rung together. The opposing frequencies increase the highs and lows of the sound waves."

"But what does that have to do with him?" Rainbow Dash asked, motioning towards Matthew's blank expression.

_Should I be insulted? Hmmm. Tough choice._

Discord tossed the two musical instruments over his shoulder. The silver instruments vanished in a flash of light. "This means that both complement each other, making his strength and abilities unparalleled in this world."

_I can beat him._ Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

Celestia silently ingested this information. Looking over to Twilight, Celestia chuckled at the young alicorn's expression of wonder. Twilight's purples eyes were filled with unbridled excitement, wanting to know more. Celestia noticed the sun sinking into the horizon, _Wow, it's getting late._ Addressing the group, Celestia said, "Matthew, I would like to thank you for answering all of my questions."

"No problem."

"But I think it's time for dinner," Celestia commented. _Free Food! YES!_ "And Luna will be up soon. We'll be able to have a nice meal with her."

"Who's Luna?" Matthew asked Celestia.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Celestia giggled. _Again with the giggling! I swear every time I hear it I get screwed._ "Luna is my sister and co-monarch of Equestria," Celestia smiled at Matthew.

_That makes sense, two sisters as the rulers._

Returning the smile, Matthew commented, "Sounds like fun."

Celestia motioned towards the guards, "Could you show our guest to the dining hall?" The guards nodded in compliance, Celestia told Twilight, "I'll join you in a moment Twilight. I just need to ask Discord a few things." Twilight raised a confused eyebrow. Never the less, Twilight followed Celestia's instructions and left with the group.

When the doors were closed shut, Celestia turned to Discord. The trickster raised an amused eyebrow, "What is it Princess?"

Celestia took a deep breath, "I need to know, Discord. How powerful is Matthew?"

Discord chuckled, "If you're wondering if he is a threat, then you do not have to worry." Celestia didn't appear comforted. "He is a good pony, just look in his eyes."

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked. Discord offered the Celestia a reassuring nod. "Well, I guess we had best be going to dinner," Celestia said awkwardly.

Discord stopped the Princess before she could move. His usual carefree manner replaced by a serious tone. "Even though you don't have to worry about Matthew," Celestia did not like the way this was going, "Matthew is beyond the limits of you and Luna."

0 0 0

Matthew and the group were directed into a large and exquisite dining hall at least sixty feet wide and two hundred feet long. Enough room for a party. Decorated with light purple walls and a gold chandelier of pure diamond complemented the long table. The table was around forty feet long and five feet wide, draped with a deep purple cloth. Stacked atop the expensive table was the greatest feat one could imagine. _Except it doesn't have any steak._ Light reflected off the smooth shining surfaces of the room, making the atmosphere even more mystified. Chair of polished dark wood and purple cushions lined both sides of the table. Each chair was matched with a spotless white plates and reflective silver utensils. _What would these thumb-less freaks need with a fork?_

Matthew's mouth drooled in anticipation. Roasted garlic, tomato soup and many more seasonings tickled his nose. Matthew's stomach growled loudly, ready to be appeased by the sacrifice of a delicious meal.

Twilight caught Matthew in her purple aura in midair. Matthew attempting to rushed the table. _God dammit!_Twilight commented, "Now! Now, Matthew! You have to meet Princess Luna first." _Screw the Princess! I'm hungry!_

Matthew sighed, "Sorry. I got a little carried away." Celestia and Discord walked into the room to find Matthew being held two feet off the floor by Twilight.

The girls chuckled at Matthew's antics. Twilight gently placed the stallion back on his hooves, looking expectantly towards the white double doors behind the table. Matthew turned his head towards the same double door. A pair of dark blue ponies wearing black armor with an image of the crescent moon on the front plate, matching helmets and what appeared to be batwings pushed open the doors. _Why didn't I get something cool like that?_

Princess Luna entered from the other room. She was a tall alicorn of deep blue coat, a crescent moon mark on her rear and a flowing blue mane of tiny white lights. _Her hair's all psychedelic man._ Celestia greeted Luna with a smile, "Good evening Lulu." Matthew had to repress a snort of laughter. Celestia gave her sister a quick hug before motioning to Twilight and the group. "I thought it would be nice if we had some company for dinner. Also…" Celestia motioned for Matthew to move closer. Which he obliged, moving directly in front of Luna where Celestia indicated, "I would also like you to meet a new friend. This is Matthew. He was the one who stopped the hydra that attacked Ponyville. Say hello, Matthew."

"Hi, Princess Luna," Matthew responded, offering the Princess his hoof. Twilight silently raged at Matthew's direct nature.

"GREETINGS FELLOW WARRIOR! YOU ARE WELL MET!" Luna's thunderous voice blasted into Matthew's ears raising her hoof into the air for emphasis. _Someone hit the mute button!_ Matthew's internal monologue screamed. Outwardly, Matthew flinched at the assault on his hearing. Celestia smiled inwardly, having performed a sound softening spell for herself beforehand. "YE HAVE VANQUISHED A MIGHTY FOE FROM WHAT MY SISTER HATH TOLD US! WE THANK THEE FOR YOUR VALIENT SERVICE TO PONYVILLE! TONIGHT WE SHALL FEAST IN YOUR HONOR!" _Make it stop! Make it stop!_ "NOW LET US BREAK BREAD AND SHARE TALES OF HEROICS! HAZZAH!"

Everypony laughed at Matthew's cringing expression to Luna's speech. Silence followed. Or in Matthew's case, a high pitched ringing continued to go off in his ears. Luna noticed Matthew's pained expression, taking a moment to calm her voice down, "I'm sorry. We sometimes forget to use a softer voice at times. It is a pleasure to meet you." _I can see her lips moving, but all I hear is eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

"What?" yelled Matthew, surprising Luna and getting quite the chuckle from Celestia and Discord. "Your name's Lulu! It's nice to meet you! I am the only one hearing that annoying ringing sound?" Matthew turned to the ponies behind him, noticing their amused grins.

Luna turned to Celestia, raising a confused eyebrow, "Tia, is this a new kind of speech that we have yet to master in this modern world."

Celestia smiled, trying to contain her mirth, "No Lulu, Matthew here is a very unusual pony. It would be best not to take his attitude personally."

The pair turned back to Matthew. "It's an eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kind of sound." Still they shook their head, chuckling. Matthew held his hooves against his ears to try and calm the constant annoyance. Discord enjoyed the fun, chuckling. Matthew asked loudly, "How come none of you are hearing this?"

After several minutes, Matthew's hearing was finally restored and everyone was able to take their seats. Matthew sat with Celestia to his left and Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy to his right. Across from Celestia sat Luna, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack. Discord sat at the head of the table between the Princesses on what appeared to be thin air. With a snap of his paw, Discord animated the dishware to offer the patrons any assistance. I've stopped asking question.

Small talk didn't follow the start of this meal. Not that everypony was eating their food, but their attention was drawn to Matthew. In a madman's rush, the gold alicorn was trying to consume everything within reach of his hooves. Everypony except Discord, Celestia and Luna looked on Matthew's table manners with disgust. The Princess of the Sun wore an amused smile. Luna commented, "It is good to see a pony with a healthy appetite! All of the nobles these days eat such dainty dishes! They're barely worth a single bite!"

"Here! Here!" Matthew announced through his mouth full of some kind of honey pastry. _I don't know what you are! All I care about is that you are delicious!_

"Are you enjoying the Honey Almond Cakes?" Twilight asked, annoyed Matthew's disregard for the Princesses present.

"I am not leaving until all of these Cakes are in my mouth!" came the muffled reply

"I know right!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, shoving as many sweet treats into her mouth as possible. How did she just eat an entire cake in one bite?

Celestia sighed, I was going to eat that.

Rarity commented, Matthew shoving two cakes into his muzzle, "Such manners in front of royalty. You should be more refined Matthew." _Hmmm… I'm getting the vibe that Rarity's a bit of a bitch._

Matthew swallowed his food, whipping his muzzle on his fetlock. "Ummm Rarity? Right?"

"Yes," the white unicorn answered with a flip of her mane. At least he remembers my name

"You are quite right, I have been acting without manners," Matthew said. Everypony leaned forward over their plates, "And frankly my dear, I just don't give a damn."

Rarity's face turned bright red, _I will DESTROY you!_

Celestia smirked, "Yes thank you." The milk container poured the chilled milk into her teacup. Discord chuckled before taking a bite out of a similar white tea cup like it was a cookie.

Rarity had quiet the retort, "We'll I can see your parents or any pony have not taught you any manners."

_It is on like Donkey Kong!_

"My parents are dead," Matthew answered in a very empty voice.

Rarity squeaked at Matthew's response. The rest of the table turned their heads towards their plates, not sure how to respond and leaving the room in awkward silence. Spike decided to speak firt, "Do you mean both parents or one parent?"

"Mom and sisters went first. Dad went a couple of years later."

All of the ponies and Discord wore sad expressions. Luna said, "We are sorry for your lost and offer thy sympathy."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "Don't be, you didn't have anything to do with it. Besides, I don't remember my mother and sisters that much. I was ten when they died."

Fluttershy offered Matthew a comforting whisper, "At least your father was there. He must have done his best being a single parent."

"HA! HA! HA!" Matthew laughed uncontrollably falling backwards in his chair. The ponies watched in confusion. Matthew's legs flailed in the air as he gasped for air. "Oh God! I haven't laughed like that in years!" Taking a moment to compose himself, Matthew returned to a sitting position. His cheeks a rosy red color. "Yeah, my dad was a bit of a bastard after that and I sure did hate his guts until he finally kicked the bucket."

"What!" yelled all of the ponies.

Shining Armor hollered, "How could you say that! That's your father!"

Matthew threw Shining Armor a dark look that made him flinch. Remembering how fast he had gotten his rump kicked, Shining made the wise choice to shut up. "Let me tell you something," Matthew spat out, "I stayed with that son-of-a-bitch until his dying breath. My father was not a good person. He left me, a ten-year-old-child-mind-you, in the hands of a sadist military group to spend the next twelve years being beaten to an inch of my life, dealing with a commander who had the tendency to physically abuse her men, and all the while, saving the planet. And I never got a thank you for saving it! Not ONCE!" Matthew leaned over the table, "I'm not going to say I didn't love my old man. I loved him with the bottom of my heart." _Very, very deep down_. "I just didn't like him that much."

"Wow," groaned Twilight.

Celestia thought to herself, And I thought my had family problems.

"That's so sad," Pinkie Pie's ears flattened against her head.

Discord coughed a few times, drawing everypony's attention, "I think it's best if we move the conversation to a different subject."

_Good idea._

Silence filled the room, each pony munching softly on their salads, fruits or pastries. _I seriously need to work on my people skills. Or is it pony skills now?_

Matthew just looked at his plate, seeing only the red manned pony contemplating on how to remedy the situation. Matthew turned to Celestia, seeing her sip quietly from the tea cup levitating in her golden aura. "Hey Princess Celestia, how do you move stuff with your horn?"

Celestia answered, placing her cup neatly on the table, "Well Matthew, levitation is a simple spell. All it requires if for you to concentrate on an object and allow the energy to build up into your horn. Then move the object wherever you want it to go."

"So all I have to do is concentrate hard enough and objects will start to move?" Matthew raised an eyebrow._Because the mystical powers of the universe are so easy even a child can use them!_ Matthew focused on the silver goblet in front of him. Matthew's brow furrowed, _Nope, still nothing._ A pressure began to form in his horn. _Well that's new._ Continuing his concentration, a red aura began to engulf the cup until it covered the shiny surface. _And now up._ Matthew lifted the cup up with only his mind, bringing it towards his muzzle. Taking a grateful swig of water, Matthew thought to himself Refreshing. Matthew returned the cup to its original place._OK, I'll admit. Magic is freaking awesome._

Celestia smiled at Matthew's wide grin, "Very good Matthew."

Luna asked Matthew, "Why dost thou ask about magic? Hath no one trained you in the art?"

"Nope."

"Why doth thy talk more about your history? We are quiet intrigued," Luna said, resting her head between her hooves as she leaned forward.

Matthew groaned, _Why do I have to keep talking about myself? I'll get bored with repeating the same information again and again. Hell, I'll probably get sick of hearing my own story._ "Sorry Luna, but I've had to talk about me all day. So why don't you tell me about yourself. I'm sure raising the Moon is a fun job."

Luna raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Doth thou not know about myself or my sister?"

"Well," Matthew started with a long emphasized drawl, "no. But I'm not from these lands, so sorry about my ignorance."

"Then what land are thou from?"

"America," Matthew answered. _Land where rednecks roam, beer is great and where what happens in Vegas ends up on Youtube._

"America?" All of the ponies muttered, tasting the foreign word on their tongues.

"What's America like?" Cadence asked, intrigued by this new word.

Matthew shrugged, "When I was a kid it was ok." Wow, I feel old saying that. "It's got some problems; like the overpopulation, big business trying to squash the little man down, Ke$ha. Oh god, Ke$ha! But the average citizen is ok. They're just people trying to go about their daily lives."

Celestia smiled, "It sounds like a nice place."

Discord commented, "Sounds boring to me."

Matthew smiled, "Oh trust me. There is plenty of trouble to get into. You've got booze, kart racing, basketball, Youtube and other sorts of fun stuff."

"What's Youtube?" Twilight asked. It sounds ridiculous.

Matthew explained, "Youtube's a website where people around the world can post videos of them doing stuff: some educational, some awesome, and some really stupid stuff."

Discord asked, "What kind of stupid stuff?"

"Imagine some of the dumbest stuff you can think of, and it'll be on Youtube."

"Like… A pony getting drunk and having a total meltdown?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes."

"How about a pony making love to an inanimate object?" Discord asked.

_EW!_ "Ok, almost anything weird you can think of," Matthew responded. "Like epic fails, police brutality, funny videos and stuff. Can we move on, this topic's getting awkward?"

It sure is. Rainbow Dash asked, "What's a website?"

"Ummmm." Matthew's brow furrowed, "A website is a customized amount of data posted by someone for a particular reason, whether for business, education or fun that's available on the internet for everyone to use."

"What's the internet?" Pinkie asked cheerfully, "It sounds like fun!"

Especially porn sites. Matthew scratched the back of his head, "The internet is a collection of processors that share information and broadcast it so the world can access it."

"Oh!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly, "How does it work? What kind of information? Can it be used for education?"

Matthew held up his hoof, stopping the purple princess, "Do I look like a college graduate with a degree in computer sciences?"

"No, you look like an alicorn silly!" Pinkie Pie smiled cheerfully.

Matthew groaned inwardly, "I was conveying sarcasm, Pinkie."

"What's that taste like?"

"Ugh!" Matthew groaned, rubbing his temple with a hoof.

"It seems your world has many wonders," Celestia chuckled.

"Yep," Matthew answered, "But what about you guys. What's your story?"

Celestia answered, "Luna and I have raised the sun and moon for hundreds of years. We have ruled these lands for the same amount of time."

"Wait-wait-wait!" Matthew interrupted, his jaw dropping. "Hundreds of years? How old are you?"

Twilight shot daggers at Matthew, no ponyone ever dared interrupt Celestia. Celestia merely nodded, "I am almost two thousand years old. Luna is just a few years behind me."

"How's that possible?"

Luna answered this one, "Alicorns have a long life span. Our magic allows us to live longer than most ponies. It is also our magic that allows us to move the sun and the moon."

"Wow, you're like Crypt Keeper old."

"What was that?" Luna asked, annoyance filling her voice. I think we have just been insulted.

Matthew changed topics at lightning speed, "How many alicorns are there? I've only seen you, Luna, Cadence and Twilight."

Celestia nodded, "We are the only alicorns in these lands, at least until you arrived. You are alicorn number 5."

Talk about being a minority. Matthew pondered this, Luna looking over to Twilight, "We forgot to ask, Princess Twilight, how was the hydra stopped? Celestia was vague with her description."

"I'd like to know that too," Shining Armor said, giving Matthew a very skeptical look. Not believing for one instant that he was capable of beating a fully grown hydra.

Twilight finished her mouthful of tomato basil soup, "The day was starting out as a nice break from duties. The ground suddenly started to shake." You forgot psycho over there using me as a personal battering ram. "I went outside to take a look and I saw this huge hydra stomping on the houses outside of Ponyville. I teleported myself to the marketplace to see what I could do and I found Pinkie Pie with Applejack. Together, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were able to distract it while I powered up my spell…"

"Hey! I was there too," Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"Sorry, Dashie," Twilight blushed slightly. "Rainbow Dash also assisted in distracting the hydra. When I fired my spell, a dark energy stopped my spell. The hydra was able to knock Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash out of the way."

"Actually," Pinkie Pie jumped up, "Matthew picked me up and set me on the ground when I was riding the hydra's head. I think I broke my old record of 1 minute and 43 seconds." _How am I not surprised she would ride hydras? Does that sound dirty to anyone?_

Twilight continued, "Before I could do anything else the Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to be crushed. I teleported myself next to them and tried use a barrier to stop the hydra." Twilight looked down in shame, "But my barrier wasn't able to hold up. It shattered in an instant." _I feel kinda bad for her. I mean she looks so sad._Matthew thought, Twilight rubbing her eyes with a hoof.

"What happened after that, Twily?" Cadence asked, trying to be as warm as she could by putting a wing over her sister-in-law. _Aw, that's sweet._

"That's where I come in," Matthew said, inserting himself into the conversation. "I was working on moving all of the ponies away from the hydra when I heard three fillies scream. When I got to the scene, I saw the hydra about to crush Twilight and the fillies. As fast as I could, I put myself between the hydra's foot and Twilight."

"How did you stop the hydra's foot?" asked Shining Armor.

"I caught it," Matthew answered with a shrug.

"With magic?" asked Cadence.

"Nope, I caught it with these guns," Matthew responded, flexing his forelegs. Shining Armor rolled his eyes along with Cadence and the rest of the girls.

Applejack added, a small chuckle releasing from her muzzle, "I saw the whole thing and Matthew here caught that hydra's foot with one hoof." The three looked to Applejack, her expression saying she was serious.

_God I love that expression._

Luna, Shining and Cadence had to catch their jaws before they crashed into the table. Luna said, "Please continue."

Matthew smirked his broad shoulders, "I threw the hydra out of town and told it to go home." _Who knew a pony's jaw could open that far?_ Matthew thought. The three couldn't stop their jaws a second time. "When it didn't, I beat the living hell out of it. The hydra shot some of its lasers at me. It got a few good hits, but I still won."

"By good, do you mean being shot out of the air?" Applejack commented offhandedly.

"Anyway," Matthew continued, throwing her an annoyed look. "When the hydra tried to use some ultimate attack, I overpowered the attack with one of my own. When beaten, the hydra's eyes did something weird."_You should really be careful, your eyes may popped out of your heads_, Luna's, Shining's and Cadence's eyes bulged in their sockets.

"Weird like funny ha ha or the not good kind of weird?" Spike asked.

"Its eyes turned from green to blue." Matthew turned towards the Princesses, "Does that make any sense to you two?"

Celestia hummed to herself, "I can think of a few causes, but any of them mean trouble." Celestia gave Matthew a worried look.

_I should be worried, but I'm not. I wasn't even at full power and I could still beat that hydra. I can take on anything even in my weakened state. Bring it on Equestria!_

Celestia turned to the window, watching the disappeared behind the horizon, "Well my little ponies…" _I swear that must be a catch phrase for something._ "I think it's time for us to retire. Have a goodnight everypony." With that the ponies left the table, Celestia walking to her room as a castle staff guided Twilight and friends to their rooms.

Luna left the dining hall to the outside balcony, thinking deeply to herself. _Just who is that stallion?_ While he had been honest with them all throughout diner, Matthew had not told them everything.

0 0 0

Matthew flopped down on the large squishy mattress. _Oh my god! An actual bed! YEAH!_ Matthew's room looked like a single apartment, a full size mattress covered with deep blue blankets to accent the dark wood of the bedpost, nightstands, and dresser. A small door to the left of the entrance lead to a small bathroom complete with toilet, sink and shower. Matthew's head rested against the pillow. It feels like laying on a cloud. Matthew's eyes drooped lower.

_I guess the Princesses are alright. Celestia seems nice, but I sense she'd be really fun to party with._

_Luna… What' with the whole thee and thou? Whatever. But over a thousand years old! How do they look so young? You could patent their secrets and make some bank._

_Shining's a douche that needs to pull the stick out of his ass, and I can't even think about Cadence without wanting to punch something._

_Twilight's nice, but screams perfectionist._

_Spike's a fun little dude. Kinda reminds me of a younger Matthew, only scalier and less depressing._

_Applejack's got an interesting sense of humor going on._

_Fluttershy's just too quite. I've had flatulence louder than her._

_Rainbow Dash is a jock. It would be fun to do some crazy extreme stuff with her._

_And there's Pinkie Pie. I don't think I need to say anything on that subject._

Matthew droned on for several more minutes before drifting off into a light sleep. Many of the castle's inhabitants soon joined him.

0 0 0

A grey Pegasus calmly moved through down the empty halls of the palace. His gold armor reflected the bright moon light. Turning into the closest room, the Pegasus was rewarded by the empty study decorated with only a worn wooden desk, a tapestry of Equestria's flag and a single grandfather clock tucked away in the corner. The Pegasus moved over to the clock. With a grunt, the Pegasus pulled the clock from the wall, revealing a square patch of darkness descending into the mountain.

The Pegasus entered the pitch black passageway, closing the door behind him. Engulfed in darkness, the Pegasus revealed his true form in a bright flash of green light. Encased in a black exoskeleton, pale blue beetle eyes, a twisted horn on his head, and thin see-through wings, the changeling ignited his horn to produce a green light to lead his way down the carved stairway into the grey rock of the mountain.

The changeling slowly made his way down the stairs. The grey stone slowly turning into clear crystal. The changeling passed through the glittering surrounding. The passageway opened into an open space thirty feet wide surrounded by large chunks of minerals. Small green fires surrounded the clearing, illuminating the area with a soft glow. The changeling's attention was solely on the individual sitting in the center of the cavern. She was tall, her long pale blue mane flowing freely off the side of her head, her green eyes glowed in the pale light, her black exoskeleton and thin wings reflected the green light, a broken and warped horn stuck out of the front of her head. "General Thrall, so good of you to join me."

Thrall bowed deeply to his queen, "I am humbled, my Queen. I bring news from the castle."

"Oh! And what is that?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"A new alicorn has arisen," Thrall said, Chrysalis gasping in surprise. "He calls himself Matthew and from what I overheard from the conversation, he singlehandedly beat a hydra. We must be wary around him, for even the ponies do not know his full potential."

"Hmmm," Chrysalis hummed. "We will have to rethink our strategy. What do you think General?"

"A wise choice my Queen," Thrall answered. "We need to take our time with the invasion. With the elements and the princesses on guard after the hydra attack, we must move slowly or all of our plans will be for not."

"Yes," Chrysalis agreed. "But we will persevere. We will conquer the Princesses, the Elements of Harmony and rule Equestria! HA! HA! HA!" The high pitched laughter echoed in the small cavern.

"Are you so sure?" a low growl echoed in the cavern. Chrysalis and Thrall jumped to their hooves, looking in every direction for the source. A dark shadow, with bright green eyes looked at the pair with amusement, appeared in front of them. "It is good to see you again, Chrysalis."

"That's Queen Chrysalis to you!" Thrall shot at the shadow.

Chrysalis held a hoof up to silence her General, "It has been a long time, hasn't it Sombra?" Sombra chuckled, Chrysalis throwing him a dirty look, "Is there any particular you're here? Or did you want to see a true conqueror succeeding where you failed?"

The shadow quivered in amusement, "I wouldn't be so confident. You might regret underestimating this Matthew."

"And why's that?" Chrysalis asked, showing no sign of interest.

"I have witnessed his abilities firsthoof," Sombra stated, "and they are nothing to take lightly. You would be best to take my assistance when taking over Canterlot."

"Don't underestimate me, Sombra," Chrysalis growled. "I will take over Canterlot and defeat this Matthew. Proving to you that my army and I have what it takes to defeat these ponies. And we will do so without any acceptance from the likes of you."

"Very well!" Sombra cackled, fading away in the shadows. "But remember my warning, or you might regret it."

_I hate that pony!_ Chrysalis turned to Thrall, "How are the preparations for the invasion going?"

"So far so good," Thrall reported. "Every night, Princess Celestia slowly succumbs to your mental control. Soon she will do your bidding. As for the army, over half of the castle's staff has been replaced along with small fractions of the population. The rest of the army is waiting inside the caves of the mountain. Every changeling is ready to attack at a moment notice."

"Good, good," Chrysalis smiled. "And what about Princess Cadence and Shining Armor?"

"They will remain in the capital until the end of the week."

Chrysalis chuckled, "That will work out perfectly. I will have Canterlot in my hoof and be ablet enact my vengeance upon Shining Armor and Cadence at the same time." Chrysalis stopped herself, "Now we need to figure out what to do about this Matthew character."

"My Queen, are you really going to take the word from Sombra?" Thrall asked in disgust.

"I may hate Sombra, but with another alicorn in the picture we must have a plan of attack." Chrysalis hummed to herself.

Thrall scratched his head for a moment, "You may be able to subdue him with you mind control."

Chrysalis thought of this for a moment, "The problem is, we know nothing of his abilities. He may be able to resist a simple mind control spell." Chrysalis continued to contemplate, "Physical strength and magic are always a choice with the Colony's numbers alone. But numbers may not win the fight. Remember what happened last time?"

"How do you suppose we precede, my Queen?"

Chrysalis thought deeply in silence, "If we can't win through mind control or brute force, then how?" Chrysalis growled when the answer came to her, "Then we can attack his heart."

"Are you referring to the Lichen spores?" Thrall asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"I am."

"But that is a poison, you can potentially kill this pony," Thrall interjected.

"You are quiet right," Chrysalis said offhandedly. "But that is only if we do not act on counteracting the poison fast enough."

"True," Thrall said. "The spores will start by causing severe hallucinations, amplifying your ability to sway his mind. He's heart will be vulnerable to you my Queen." Thrall took a deep breath, his heart skipping a beat as he thought of the long term affects. "But if not treated soon enough, the spore will attack his body. He will experience worst pain and suffering imaginable. His body will slowly be destroyed and the hallucinations will become even more severe. Wouldn't that be a waste of a pony full of potential food?"

Chrysalis answered, "You are right General. However, one life will not stop us from protecting the Colony."

"How do you suppose we get the spores to him? We may be in the middle of combat and using the spores will potentially harm any food source that happens to be in the crossfire."

A creeping smile formed on Chrysalis muzzle to reveal her fanged teeth. A plan began to form in her mind. "And I have an idea as to just how we can capture him and the rest of these ponies."

0 0 0

Celestia slept soundly under a canopy of pink with gold frills lining the edges. Surrounding the sleeping Princess, pristine wooden desk and dresser drawer lined the wall with a large door leading to the master bathroom. Celestia's cutie mark adorned her mattress cover.

Silently, the door to Celestia's room opened long enough to allow a blurred space of air to enter the room. Chrysalis moved next to the Princess, her horn glowing green. Chrysalis's aura spread over Celestia's horn. The princess's peaceful expression turned to disturbed, her mind being assaulted by the Changeling Queen. Muttering into the air, Chrysalis smiled "Soon, Celestia. Soon, Canterlot will be mine."

0 0 0

Matthew laid sprawled eagle on his bed, pillows and blanket thrown all around the room. Loud snores escaped the stallion's muzzle, drool lining the side. "Uh… Little… Little Kim's got my sandwich."

Matthew's door opened slowly, Chrysalis met by Matthew's loud snores, "S-shut the d-damn door… before I shove my boot up your a-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Chrysalis was quick to abide, the door silently sliding close. She moved closer to Matthew, snickering at how easy it was to move about the castle. "My sandwich… bitch…"

What was that? Chrysalis had to cover he muzzle with a hoof to stop herself from laughing out loud. Chrysalis began to charge her horn, preparing the magic. The green light was enough of a warning to cause Matthew to react.

"Letgo my sandwich!"

Chrysalis had a second to teleport herself back into the mountain, a gold hoof striking the air she was previously occupying. "Who… Who's there?" Matthew pushed his senses out, trying to push past the drowsiness. Mathew stood on his hind legs, his hooves ready for a fight. Sensing nothing within twenty feet, Matthew shrugged, plopping back down on the bed before returning to sleep. Must have been some kind of glowing green bug.

Chrystalis breathed heavily in the open space of the cavern, calming herself from the close encounter of the Matthew-kind. "It's alright Chrysalis. This was just a fluke. The next encounter will be for real."

"Are you talking to yourself again, my Queen?"

"Uh! Can I have like five minutes alone, General?!" Chystalis yelled.

"Sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

A Demon in Ponyville

Chapter 7: Spending Some Quality Time with the Apple Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony. All other characters are my own.

***YAWN*** Matthew stretched luxuriously on the soft blankets of his bed. The air was rattled with several pops from Matthew's joints. Rolling to the side, Matthew ended up on the hard floor with a loud **oomph!** Matthew pushed against the ground, lifting his back into the air like a common housecat. Matthew stopped when the stitches on his side started to pinch the skin. _I wonder what time it is?_ Looking out the window, Matthew squinted at the pre-morning light spreading across the heavens. The sky held a deep blue color, Celestia's sun slowly making its way into the horizon. Matthew opened the tall window, greeted by a blast of freezing cold air. Invigorated, Matthew grinned widely. _I love the early morning._

Loud voices rose from below the windowsill. Interest Matthew looked down on what appeared to be a training yard. The low cut grass of the large square plot was home to a hundred or so ponies training. Pushed against the east wall, several worn punching bags hung from wooden posts. The Royal Guards pummeled the tough material with their hooves. Five circles of white chalk littered the center of the field for sparing ponies. Some ponies wrestled between the lines, while some practiced with wooden swords and spears. The blocky weapons held firmly in the hooves of the guards.

The western wall was dedicated to weight training equipment. Racks of dumbbells, free weights, and bars were held by wooden shelves. Matthew raised an eyebrow at the several large grey boulders were included in the weight equipment. Ponies rolled the boulders across the field or the unicorns practiced lifting several stone at a time, causing the rocks to fly in various patterns to practice their flexibility with magic.

Matthew chuckled. Several Pegasus hovered a few feet off the ground, weights strapped to each of their sides. _I need to learn how to fly_, Matthew thought to himself, turning to see the golden wings attached to him. _I think I can go for a warm-up today._ Matthew decided moving away from the window to find his way down to the training ground. An idea popped into his head. Looking back at his wings, Matthew said, "Flying can't be that hard."

0 0 0

Shining Armor entered the training ground from the palace. Shining wore a sweat band on each leg, carrying a full canteen of water onto the grassy field. Many of the guards looked up from their workouts, offering the captain a friendly hello. Shining Armor thought to himself, _I love this time of day. The air's cool and the sun's about to rise. And there is nothing that ruin this moment._

"INCOMING!" _Except that._

Shining Armor groaned, Matthew's voice roared from above his head. Looking up, Shining Armor couldn't help but gawk at Matthew plummeted through the air flapping his wings wildly. _I would laugh if this wasn't really happening._

Before Shining Armor or anypony could assist him, Matthew pushed himself away from the wall of the castle. Holding his wings out to the sides, Matthew glided towards the ground wobbling as he slowly descended. _Easy! Easy! Easy_! Matthew leaned towards the right, curving away from the center of the training field back towards the castle. _Almost… Almost._ Matthew held out his hooves to brace for landing. Matthew stumbled when he touched down, sending tufts of grass and dirt into the air. "YES! First time flying!" Matthew exclaimed, turning towards Shining Armor. "How'd I do?"

"I've seen better flying from a three-year-old," Shining Armor said, deadpanned.

_Oh, you mother-_

"You have ten seconds to rephrase that sentence before I punch you so hard you'll be kissing the moon at Mach 20!" Matthew threatened, throwing a glare that would make any man flinch in fear.

"I mean for a first-timer you did good. You were able to successfully glide." Shining Armor said quickly, offering a sheepish smile. That's what I thought. Diverting the conversation, Shining asked, "Where did you come from anyway?"

"From the widow up there," Matthew stopped scowling to point up to the open window about eight stories up.

"Wait, you jumped out of a window without any knowledge of flying even though you could have broken every bone in your body?" Shining Armor asked incredulously.

"Yep."

_I think he's an idiot._ Shining thought, eyeing Matthew as if he had a few screws short.

Matthew asked nonchalantly, "I was wondering if I use this field for a workout?"

"The grounds are free to anypony as long as they don't interrupt any of the guard's work or cause mischief," Shining Armor answered. Now, I have the sudden urge to screw with some people. Shining Armor grimaced at the toothy grin spreading across Matthew's muzzle.

"Thanks Shiny!" Matthew exclaimed with a smile, moving away from the annoying Shining Armor.

"That's Shining Armor to you!"

"I'm sticking with Shiny!" Matthew called, moving over to an empty part of the field littered with ponies performing various warm-ups. Alright, time for pushups! Dropping to the floor, Matthew propped his two hooves together pushing against the ground vigorously. Matthew noticed the Pegasus performing the same exercise, but with their wings. _Almost like a wing-up. Hmm, I've got to try that out._ Matthew pushed both his wings against the low grass. _Ha-ha. That tickles._ Raising his hooves over his head, Matthew pushed against the earth, feeling the strain of new muscles along his back.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, a second pony moving next to him him. Shining Armor began to perform pushups right next to Matthew, thinking _I'm gonna show you who's the real stallion here, bitch._ The pair continued to push against the ground with excessive vigor, Shining matching Matthew's pace.

_Are we seriously going to do this again?_ Matthew decided to step-up-this-workeout. Raising his left hoof behind his back, Matthew folded his wings to his side and began one-hoof-pushups. Matthew shot Shining Armor a sly smile. Shining Armor matched Matthew's workout and intensity, shooting Matthew a smug look. _It is on now! Try and top this one!_ To Shining Armor's disbelieve, and to the disbelief of many of the ponies in the training, Matthew lifted his hind legs off the ground until he was perfectly vertical with the ground to perform one-leg-handstand-pushups.

Shining Armor grunted, attempted to balance himself on one hoof. The outcome was the unicorn's muzzle meeting the hard ground. Shining Armor ground his teeth together before picking himself up, _That's doesn't mean anything._

One of Celestia's favorite morning rituals was to take a nice calming walk around the castle and through the garden, taking a few extra seconds when passing the training ground. _To see their aptitude as guards. . . Yeah, that's it. And nothing else._ Moving around the corner to the training field, Celestia blushed, a well toned rump bobbed up and down in the air. _Nice plot._

With an agile back flip and twist, Matthew landed on his hooves facing the opposite direction he started. Without even looking at Shining Armor's annoyed expression, Matthew walked right past him towards the weights. _There's only room for one king at the top of the mountain and that's ME!_

Eyeing the stack of heavy weights, Matthew's eyes moved over the metal plates towards the large boulders. Turning to a dark brown earth pony with a curling green mane and a mark of a grey brick wall on his flank, Matthew asked, "Excuse me, how much do you think these boulders weigh?"

The stallion answered, "The smaller boulders weigh about 150 pounds. The medium boulders are around 300 pounds. And the largest ones are over 600 pounds." Nice.

"Thanks," Matthew said. Moving over to the closest boulder, Matthew closely inspected the rock. Standing at eye level, the grey surface was worn by the elements and constant use from the Royal Guard. Matthew smiled at the prospect of a good workout, calmly reaching under the rock with his hooves.

"What are you doing?!" The brown pony called, worried about Matthew.

A collective gasp rang through the compound. Matthew threw the rock straight into the air, the heavy object flying ten… twenty… thirty feet before it made its return to the ground. Shining Armor noticed Matthew moving into directly under the object's shadow. Rushing forward, Shining Armor moved to save the poor pony along with the rest of the guards. Even Celestia began to power her magic.

But Matthew didn't require any help. Every pony stopped in their tracks, jaws hanging loosely in the morning air. Celestia had to catch herself, _Woah._ The rock smashed into Matthew's wide shoulders and forelegs, the stallion holding the massive boulder as Atlas would the world. Every pony felt a slight tremor move through the ground.

Matthew rolled the boulder between his shoulder blades, balancing the heavy weight. I think a few miles with this bad boy will do great, Matthew considered, turning to the earth pony to ask where the running track was.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

A shrill scream caused everypony to turn towards the disturbance, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia smiled, _This is going to be juicy._

The purple alicorn sighted her anger on the frozen Matthew and his burden. Twilight Sparkle appeared in front of him, Personal space! Poking Matthew in the chest, Twilight yelled, "What were you thinking? You could have seriously injured somepony! What if a Pegasus were flying overhead? You would have killed them with that size of a rock! What if that rock had fallen on any of these guards? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED A PONY! Also! The doctor said you need to take it easy! Why would you purposefully put yourself in the middle of a heavy bucking rock crashing into the ground?! NOW ANSWER ME!" Fire literally flew out of the Twilights eyes. Her mane smoldered in red and yellow flames, pushing her face into Matthew's.

Matthew was taken aback by the sudden transformation. The alicorn's burning eyes, mane and attitude captivated himg. _What the hell happened to her? She was so calm and nice before, but now she's Adabbon, Queen of the Hell. Just look at her! The way her hair flows like a wild fire, her eyes full of so much anger! So much emotion! I can feel her anger like the burning of a thousand suns! I can't look away! It's so beautiful! I'm curious about what she does next: will she ground me, throw me in the dungeon, give me thirty lashing… Why am I suddenly turned on?_ Matthew blushed, sliding the boulder to slide onto the ground. Mathew could feel a warm growing in his stomach... And loins. Why are my wings getting excited?

Celestia raised an amused eyebrow, the only pony noticing Matthew's reaction to angry Twilight.

Matthew couldn't answer Twilight, his head full of confusing thoughts and feelings. This reminds me of how I met Be… "Well!" Twilight interrupted Matthew's train of thought. "Are you going to say something? Do I need to throw you in the dungeon? Give you thirty lashing for recklessly endangering lives?" _Oh my god! She's psychic! Grab me tinfoil!_ "What is wrong with you?"

_I am strangely aroused!_ Matthew thought. A second voice entered his mind, _Oh my!_ Matthew grunted,_Dammit Takei! I already told you! I don't care if you have psychic powers! Stay out of my head!_

_This is Celestia_, Celestia projected into Matthew's skull.

_What are you doing here?_

_Having some fun_, Celestia smirked, a twinkle glinting in her eye. _I have to admit though, it's really empty in here._

"Get out of my head!" Matthew screamed, throwing the Sun Goddess a dirty look.

Everypony looked towards Matthew, thinking him crazy. Twilight's wrath simmered down, slowly moving away from Matthew. Celestia chuckled, "Don't worry everypony. I was just talking to Matthew. Please carry on."

All of the Guards except Shining Armor returned to their work, the unicorn moving over to stand next to his sister. Shining asked, throwing Matthew a dirty look, "Would you like to answer Twilight?"

"What? Oh wait… Sure," Matthew shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "First: I had everything under control. Second: I made sure there was no one at risk. Third, this is my equivalent to a light workout. And FOURTH… Ummmmm… Uh… Bitch I do what I want." With that Matthew turned his attention towards Celestia, "And would you please never go into my head again! It's creepy!"

_Not as creepy as your feelings towards Twilight_, Celestia shot back in good humor.

_If you say a single word of that, I will do something. I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be so bad you will rue this day!_ Matthew mentally shouted, stomping his hoof into the ground for more emphasis. _Well! Start ruing!_

Celestia said, flashing a bright smile at Matthew, "I think it's time for breakfast. Twilight and Shining, would you join us?"

The three ponies followed Princess Celestia into the dining room from the previous day. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Cadence were already sitting at the table enjoying a large stack of pancakes topped with fruits and bits of grass. Everypony greeted the four, Matthew wasted no time before digging into the large stack of pancakes in on his plate. The fluffy pancakes were delicious! The perfect flavor enhanced with the organic syrup he dribbled all over them.

"How did everypony sleep?"

Everypony commented happily, Matthew grunting into his food. Celestia turned to Matthew, "We need to discuss what is going to happen to you?" _Trying to get rid of me already?_

_I heard that._ Celestia's sing song voice reverberated in his skull.

"Fine," Matthew groaned. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Celestia thought for a moment, her hoof rubbing against her chin wearing a wide smile. The longer she though, her smile began to slowly fade. Celestia stared deep into space, her face not moving.

After ten minutes, Twilight finally raised her voice, "Princess Celestia, are you alright?"

Celestia shook her head, holding a hoof to her forehead, "Oh! Sorry Twilight. I let my mind wonder." Turning to Matthew, Celestia said, "I was thinking you could stay in Ponyville."

"Ok," Matthew responded, his thoughts elsewhere particularly on the topic of Twilight. _HA! Twilight joke! I knew I could do it!_

Celestia looked over the six manes, "I was going to ask if one of any of you-" Twilight thinking, _She can't honestly think we would actually take him in._

"-would mind providing a home for Matthew until he can get a place of his own."

Rarity shuddered, "If Matthew is at risk of being homeless, then he can stay with me at the Carousel Boutique."_That name sounds to girly for me to ever live there._

Fluttershy whispered, "I could offer you my spare room, as long as you don't mind my animals. It may be a little crowded, but I'm sure the animals wouldn't mind." _That's so sweet of her._ "As long as you don't mind the ferrets, bunnies, birds, mice, fish, butterflies, cats, squires, bears and so many others." _Did I hear bears?_

Rainbow Dash said, "You can always hang at my house. If you don't mind flying, of course?" _To bad I can't_

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, "He could live with me! I'm sure the Cakes wouldn't mind! It'd be a SLEEPOVER! YEAH!" _No no no no no no. No. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! HELL NO! Not in a million years!_

Twilight wanted to say no, really-really wanted to say no. But the look from her teacher made her grind her teeth, growling, "You're more than welcomed to live in the spare room at the library."

Celestia smiled at Twilight, _You can get to know her a little better Matthew. What do you think?_

_Whether or not I should be disturbed by the fact your trying get a person you barely know to go on a date with someone you're close to? That's pretty weird. I mean you don't know what's going on in my head. I could be crazy for all you know._

_Aren't I in your head right already?_

Matthew stopped eating for a moment, not having a response. _Yeah, well... S-shut up._

Celestia snickered into her breakfast. Applejack offered, "After what you did for my sister, you sure as heck can stay at the farm. We've got plenty of space and you can work there to earn your keep. Even earn a little wage."

Matthew thought deeply for a moment, _I don't want to be a burden on anyone, so Applejack's offer doesn't sound too bad. Living on a farm may be dull, but I can work for my room and food._ "Sure Applejack. I would love to work on your farm." All of the other ponies shrugged indifferently, except for Pinkie Pie. Her ears drooped low over her head.

"Great," Celestia smiled warmly at the ponies. The ponies ate their breakfast with high spirits, Matthew joining in on the small talk.

When finished, the seven ponies and dragon stood in front of Princess Celestia. "Everypony ready?" Celestia asked. _Ready for what?_ "I'll teleport all of you to Ponyville to save you some travel time."

"Wait, what?"

"Bye!" Celestia announced, her horn glowed with a bright golden light. In a flash of blinding light, the group disappeared from Canterlot leaving a smiling Celestia. Celestia chuckled, "I think all of this fun warrants a slice of cake." Celestia moved through the castle with a smile on her face, Maybe Matthew can finally break Twilight out of her shell. _Heaven knows I've tried to get her to date. And boy did that backfire!_

0 0 0

The group appeared in the center of Golden Oaks Library, sending rays of light out of the window for every pony to see. Matthew fell onto the ground, his body not use to the feeling of being compressed to the size of an atom and moved through space. The girls and Spike looked at Matthew, wearing amused expressions. The stallion picked himself off of the ground, muttering to himself, "Never doing that again."

Twilight smirked, "Don't worry Matthew. You get use to it after a few teleports." _How is that comforting?_

Applejack said to Matthew, "Well partner, let's get ya to the farm to meet the family. I just know you'll love living as an Apple." _How ridiculous would it be if they farmed apples?_

After a quick goodbye, Applejack and Matthew left the library to make their way towards the outskirts of Ponyville. The pair walked in silence, Matthew taking time to enjoy the nice scenery. The town had a nice rustic feel to it, the Victorian style architecture a well deserve break from the concrete landscapes Matthew was use too. The winding dirt road left the small buildings to the wide open pastures, groups of trees dispersed along the paths to offer shade to any traveler. The air was filled with the sweet scent of pollen and grass. _I swear all you need now is some singing birds and we'd be in a Disney film._

Applejack led the way, enjoying the path she traversed daily. Upon the horizon, Matthew caught his first sight of the farm. A large red barn occupied the lone hill, windows and a patio attached to the side for the living quarters. Two levels of windows made the living space, white paint outlining the widows and canopy to break up the bold red. Matthew gawked at what grew in the fields. Rows upon rows of large apple trees occupied the land, each one the purest color of green Matthew had ever seen and fit to bursting with red delicious fruit. _I don't know how they managed to grow this much fruit, but that's impressive._

Applejack felt a smug smile lift her lips at Matthew's gawking expression, "Alright Matthew, let's head on down."

Matthew followed Applejack's lead as a house guest should. Applejack pushed open the old brown door, hollering from the entryway, "Granny Smith! Big Mac! Applebloom! Come to the living room! I want ya'll ta meet our newest farmhand!"

Matthew followed closely into the living room. Matthew's brown eyes swept over the various dark pieces of furniture, a pink couch and an old green mare sitting quietly on a rocker. Her wispy white mane tied into a bun. Granny Smith smiled at the pair, her old eyes twinkling as they caught sight of Applejack and Matthew, "Applejack! It's good ta see ya. We were getting worried after ya left with Pinkie Pie, but I'm glad ta see you're alright. And who's this?"

"Matthew this here's Granny Smith. Granny, this is Matthew," Applejack introduced, motioning with her hoof.

Granny Smith eyed Matthew for several seconds, before a sly grin crossed her muzzle. _Please don't do what I think you're about to do._ "Oh, Applejack you've gone and found yourself a coltfriend!" Pink rose into Applejack's cheeks. Granny Smith continuing, "It's nice to see you've finally decided to find a special somepony of your own. I've been waiting years for this moment." Granny Smith slid off her rocker, making her way to Matthew. Matthew stood there, not sure what to do. Granny Smith reached up and pulled his head down to her eyelevel, looking deep into his dark eyes with some scrutiny. Granny Smith began to circle the stallion, inspecting him from all sides. "Ya know youngin, I thought you might 'ave finally asked that there Pegasus that keeps on dropping by for your apple pies, but it's nice to see you finally step out of the barn. You certainly got yourself a handsome stallion. Big and strong! Just look at these legs!" Granny Smith slapped Matthew on his rear, Matthew yelping in surprise. Spinning around to face the old mare, Matthew felt the heat rising in his reddening cheeks. "And a tight rear too. What do you think about Applejack, sugarcube?" This is getting really creepy!

"I think I need an adult," Matthew slowly answered, taking a tentative step back.

"I am an adult."

"Granny!" Applejack wined, her blush turning a deeper red. "Matthew is not my coltfried. He's just a friend that needs a place to stay and a job. That's all!" _I'd say I was disappointed at being stuck in the friend zone, but then that'd be weird._

Granny Smith smiled at the young mare, "But why not. This feller's got some good looks and some great legs! And let me tell you, they'd be good for more than just bucking apple trees."

_AWWWWWWWW!_ Matthew screamed in his head. He seriously was considering jumping out of the living room widow.

Rapid hoofbeats from the stairwell broke the conversation, a familiar yellow earth pony wearing a bright pink bow racing into the living room. All eyes turned to the small pony as she entered the living room. Applebloom grinned at the sight of Applejack. "Hi, Applejack! And…" Applebloom stumbled, catching sight of Matthew. Applebloom's smile spread to all corners of her face. If her smile could get any bigger, the world would disintegrate from the sheer amount of cuteness. "Howdy there, Mister!" Applebloom exclaimed, stopping her mad rush to stand in front of Matthew. The small filly peered up at Matthew with her big eyes.

Matthew offered Appleboom a kind grin, "Hello."

Applebloom shot off like a rocket ship, so excited she was bouncing on the hardwood floor, "How'd you beat that hydra? How'd you get so strong? Does that dark stuff covering your leg hurt? Are you here to work on the farm? Can you show me how to fight?"

Applejack ruffled Applebloom's mane, glad for a distraction. "Sorry, Matthew. This here is mah little sister Applebloom, our resident troublemaker. Applebloom, this is Matthew."

_Call me crazy, but I think all of Applejack's family is named after apples._

"Hey!" Applebloom cried, moving her head away from Applejack's hoof.

A large body entering the room caught Matthew's attention. From the kitchen, a large red stallion with a green apple tattooed to his rump entered the room. With ginger hair and freckles, the stallion easily outdid Matthew in bulk. The red stallion turned to the four ponies, chewing on a straw of grass. Applebloom decided to take the introduction into her own hooves. Rushing to grab Matthew by the hoof, Applebloom pulled him over to her older brother. "Meet Big Macintosh, Matthew!" Applebloom stopped when Matthew was directly in front of Big Mac.

The pair remained silent, observing each other. Big Mac eyed Matthew with a hard eye, calculating who he was and what he was doing here. Matthew met Big Mac's gaze head on, not backing down. The red and gold stallions continued their stare off like real men would.

Applebloom added, continuing to jump in her excitement, "Matthew's here to work on the farm. Isn't that great! Huh, Big Mac?"

_Oh really?_ thought the apple farmer. Big Mac slowly offered Matthew a foreleg. Matthew accepted without hesitation, both ponies never breaking eye contact. Big Mac was surprisingly stronger than Shining Armor. Big Mac applied every ounce of muscle he could to break Matthew's leg, easily capable of crushing the average pony's hoof into dust. Big Mac smirked slightly, twisted Matthew's leg to the side. Big Mac wrestled with the alicorn for supremacy, to show who the big stallion was on campus. Big Mac face turned to surprise when his arm stopped. Now it was Matthew's turn to smile. Big Mac's grunted, Matthew twisted his hoof towards the opposite direction. The red stallion was putting everything he had into the hoof-shake, but that didn't stop Matthew from showing off.

Granny Smith chuckled, moving between the pair, "Alright boys! Let's break it up." Big Mac and Matthew finally disengaged. Big Mac for the first time had to rub his hoof, trying to return feeling into the numb limb.

Applejack turned to Big Mac, "Now Big Mac, I don't want ya'll scaring Matthew away." Like he could. "He ain't my coltfried! He saved our sister and I offered him a job with a room. That's all! I don't want to repeat the last time I tried to bring a stallion to meet the family." _I wonder what happened? It couldn't have been that bad._ Big Mac nodded, looking at Matthew again with a raised eyebrow. Matthew shrugged. Applejack turned to him, "Before we start, how 'bout I give ya a tour of the farm?"

Matthew was about to respond, but Applebloom cut him off. "Applejack! Can I show him around? Please? Please? Please?"

"Sure thing sugarcube," Applejack said with a smile.

Applebloom grabbed Matthew's hoof again, pulling on his leg to make him follow. A warm smile crossed Matthew's muzzle, children were always his weak spot. _And that doesn't make me less of a man!_ With a quick flip of his wrist, Applebloom found herself on Matthew's back. "Shall we?"

Applebloom cheered, her ride pushing open the door and moving into the bright sunlight. Granny Smith chuckled. Big Mac and Applejack stood silent, surprised at Matthew's kind gesture. "And good with children," Granny Smith teased. "You sure you don't want to try?"

"UH! Not again, Granny!"

0 0 0

Matthew circled around the large red barn, listening to Applebloom's shrill voice describing each and every feature of the property. From the mud pit for pigs to the goat's pen, Matthew finally made a full circle around the building. _Wow. I didn't know how complicated a farm could be. Like pigs being used as disposals for rotten apples and food. That does make a lot of sense._

Applebloom waved her hoof over the vast grove of apple trees, "And these are our livelihood! We have over a thousand apple trees and there ain't an apple better than an apple from our trees." _Jesus that's a lot of apples! I'd say that was big talk, but I'm getting the feeling she's not exaggerating._

"That's quite a lot of apples."

Applejack's southern accent reached the pair, "You are correct! Both me and mah brother collect them all." Big job.

Matthew turned to Applejack with a smile, "So, what would you like me to start on today?"

Applejack chuckled, "It's nice to see a pony with some work ethic. Right now, I want you to plow that field over yonder. Then you can help me and Big Mac collect all of the apples for tomorrow's sale."

"Sounds good," Matthew said, his horn glowing red as he lifted Applebloom off of his head and much to the filly's disappointment.

"Now run along Applebloom," Applejack said. "You can spend more time with our houseguest as soon as the chores are done. How about you go spend time with yur friends?"

Applebloom raced off, leaving a trail of dust in the air. Matthew followed Applejack towards the empty plot where a rusting plow occupied the northwest corner. Applejack asked, "Have ya ever plowed a field before?"

"Can't say that I have," Matthew answered, sheepishly. Does plowing down a platoon of fire breathing demons count?

"That's alright. Plowing's easy, all ya got to do is get behind the reigns and pull," Applejack explained. "Be sure to try and keep the lines straight when going down the field. A trick I learned is by using the previous hoofprints ya made. Walk over them when you make your way to the other side. Make sense?"

"Sure does."

"Then let's get started!" With Applejack's help, the worn leather harness was strapped around Matthew's barrel. Matthew was ready to go. "Okay, sugarcube. Now just take it easy and try not to overexert yourself. The day's starting to warm up and I don't want no pony keeling over because of heat sickness. Ya hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," Applejack finished, turning away towards the trees. "Oh and one more thing," with a flick of her tail and a whip-like **snap**, Applejack flicked Matthew on his hind-courters.

Matthew released a neighing yelp. The stallion trotted forward, pulling the plow with him. Matthew threw Applejack a dirty look, the mare only responding with a good nature chuckle before leaving him to his work, "I'll check in on ya after an hour."

Matthew continued working the field, simple work. It had been so long since Matthew had time to breath, to enjoy the day. _Ah, there's nothing like working on the land and getting your hooves dirty. That still doesn't feel natural._ The plow sliced through the earth, leaving a deep trench in its wake. There was no need to rush through this. Matthew enjoyed the activity, a life of constant motion revealing to him the importance of an honest day's work. At least I don't have a drill sergeant breathing down my neck. Time passed, Matthew continued working. Three fillies made their way into view of the plot when he made his last pass over far edge of the field.

Applebloom turned to Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo, "See I told you he was gonna live here on the farm."

"Cool," the two fillies answered, astonished at the sight of Matthew.

"Do you know his name?" Scootaloo asked

"His name is Matthew," Applebloom answered smugly.

"Matthew? What kind of dumb name is that?" Scootaloo asked incredulously. "He's still not as cool as Rainbow Dash. He'd need to be like 20% cooler to match her."

"Oh look! Here comes Applejack!" Sweetie Bell yelled, watching the pair converse.

"Whoa," Applejack gaped. It's only been forty-five minutes. Applejack walked up to Matthew, the stallion taking off the harness with his mouth before hanging it on the handle. Oh God it taste nasty! Why did Applejack use her mouth to pick it up in the first place?

"Are you sure you've never worked on a farm before?" Applejack joked.

"I did work on a small garden if that counts?" Matthew shrugged.

"I guess that makes you a dabbler in the art of farming." Applejack continued, "We have some lemonade up at the house. I wanted to offer you a glass before we start you on gathering apples."

_Mmmmm, lemonade._ Matthew nodded, joining Applejack to the patio. Placed on a small wooden table, a large pitcher of ice cold lemonade and several glasses stacked upside down waited for the pair. Big Mac sat quietly on a light grey cushion, a tall glass in his hoof, sipping on the chilled liquid. Two more cushions were placed next to him.

Applejack was kind enough to pour Matthew a drink. Sitting next to her older brother, Applejack motioned for Matthew to sit next to her. Taking a sip, Matthew smiled at the sour taste. The cool liquid quenching any thirst he had. Applejack suddenly moved away from her seat, "I forgot to grab something. Be right back boys." The mare left, leaving Matthew alone with Big Mac.

Matthew and Big Mac sat in silence, Matthew aware of Applejack standing right behind the side of the door, keeping an open ear to any conversation.

"So," Matthew began.

"So," Big Mac said. his voice deep and soothing in his southern accent.

"Anything fun going on with you?" Matthew asked, reaching out to the stallion.

"Nope."

"You know any good places around here?"

"One or two."

"Care to share."

"Maybe."

Matthew's brow furrowed, "You don't talk much do you?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered.

Silence once again breached the conversation, Matthew slowly getting annoyed by Big Mac's silent treatment._That's it! I've had enough!_ Matthew turned to Big Macintosh, "Look, dude. I want you to know that I am not in a relationship with your sister. I am not trying to get with your sister. She was kind enough to offer me employment and room. I would consider her a friend, not love interest, no matter what your Granny said."

Big Macintosh looked into his eyes, trying to find any sign of deceit. When he found none, Big Mac sighed, "I believe ya. I guess a just get a little overprotective of her at times." _That's a big understatement, buddy._

Matthew offered Big Mac his free hoof, "How about we start fresh?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac smiled, shaking the hoof. When they released, Big Mac commented, "Ya got a strong leg there. I was almost worried you might have taken off my hoof."

Matthew smiled, "Naw! I wouldn't do that." I did rip off the arm of a dragon once, does that count? "You're pretty strong too." Big Mac and Matthew enjoyed a chuckle, "Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Is your grandmother always like that?" Matthew asked in a hush voice. _I swear I can hear her laughing._ A small cackle emitted from the living-room.

"She's just teasing AJ. You just happened to be in the crossfire," Big Mac nodded sagely.

_Good to know_, Matthew chuckled.

Applejack reappeared through the door, "Alright ya slowpokes, let's get started on some applebucking!" _What?_

Big Mac and Matthew stood up. The red stallion walked into the apple trees while Matthew followed Applejack towards the side of the barn. After loading a cart full of barrels, Applejack led Matthew deep into the fortress. Matthew calmly pulled the cart through the rows of trees. _Why am I doing this again?_

A known secret of apple trees was the Betty. In every Apple family orchard was a single tree that could not be bucked, even by the strongest stallion. Each and every apple on this tree had to be plucked from its branches. Applejack smiled to herself, _I think it's time to have some fun._

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders followed closely behind them. Matthew and Applejack made their way between the trunks. Applejack motioned with her hoof, "I think ya can start here!" Applejack pulled a few buckets from the cart, placing three at the bottom of Betty's trunk snickering to herself. Matthew copied Applejack's actions, placing three buckets next to the tree she had chosen. "Matthew, I want you to buck all the apples from these trees into the buckets," Applejack motioned from the trees to the bucket.

"Um, what?" Matthew asked. _What the hell does buck mean? It sounds dirty._

"Buck the tree." When Matthew gave her a blank expression, Applejack sighed moving over to the tree Matthew had prepped. "Buck them! Like this!" with a shout Applejack spun on her hooves, delivering a powerful strike to the trunk with her hind legs. _I didn't expect that._ Matthew gawked. All of the apples fell from the branches and into the bucket perfectly. "Remember to hit the tree as hard as you can."

Applejack raised an eyebrow, Matthew laughing at the thought. "Trust me Applejack. You don't want me to hit that tree with all of my strength."

"Oh really," Applejack challenged, a smile crossing her muzzle. "I bet my tree can take whatever you can dish out."

"Don't make bets you can't win," Matthew teased, enjoying the friendly banter. _Reminds me of the good old days._

Applejack snorted, "Tell you what, how about we have a friendly little wager?"

"Alright."

Applejack pretended to think for a moment, "I bet you can't knock all of the apples of Betty here in three bucks. If all of these apples are in the bucket after three attempts, ya win. If not, ya lose." You actually name your trees?

"What happens if I lose?" Matthew inquired.

"You get to watch my sister and her friends for a whole day," Applejack said wearing a sinister smile. That doesn't sound so bad.

"And if I win?" Matthew asked smiling friendly, not really caring about winning or losing.

"I will make a very special apple pie just for you tonight," Applejack offered. That does sound tasty. Applejack offered him a hoof, "Deal?"

Matthew shook her hoof, "Deal."

"He has no idea what he's gotten into," Applebloom muttered to the other two fillies.

"Why?" asked Sweetie Bell in a hush whisper.

"That's Betty."

"You actually name your trees?" Scootaloo asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Applebloom snapped. "Betty's the tree that can't be bucked."

"Oh," Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo responded, turning back to Applejack and Matthew.

"This otta be good," Scootaloo said, rubbing her hooves together in anticipation.

Matthew readied himself in front of Betty, digging his hooves into the soft soil. _I think twenty-thirty percent power will do it._ Ready to go, Matthew bucked the hard bark. The tree vibrated gently, creating a low hum. Matthew looked expectantly at the apples, but none fell.

Applejack chuckled, "That's your first try. Two more to go."

_This tree's just a little tougher. That's all._ Matthew thought to himself, readying a second strike. Using more force, Matthew struck like a snake. His hard hooves smacked into the bark, the sound of a shotgun blast echoing in the air. The tree shook violently. Leaves lazily drifted onto the hard earth, still no apples fell.

Applejack held her side, laughing heartily into the air, "That's strike two. Third strike and you're out." The CMC joined the older mare in the merriment.

Matthew eyed the tree, this plant was insulting him and he was not going to let a freaking plant get away with it. Applying power into his limbs, Matthew raised his hind legs and roared his challenge. When contact was made, everypony starred in awe at the result.

Matthew's hooves didn't shake the tree, the tree exploded. Wood dust, leaves and branches flew in all directions, covering the two ponies in a thin layer of debris. The thundering of apples falling into the bucket warranted a smile from Matthew. _I don't know how that happened, but who cares! I got a free pie!_ Matthew turned to Applejack, the mare's jaw hanging on their hinges. She stared at the buckets full of dusty red apples. "So, about that pie?"

Applejack nodded, her surprise mirrored by the CMC. The three fillies turned to face each other, their shock turning to uncontrolled grins. "That was awesome!"

Matthew tried to apologize to Applejack, but she refused. Instead, Applejack chose to fill Matthew in on the joke. Instead of being mad, Matthew decided to laugh it off. The day wore on, the sun hitting its highest point before lowering into the west. Matthew worked the fields alongside the two siblings, switching from moving buckets full of apples to the storage basement and bucking apples. Together, the three more than made up for Applejack's absence the previous day.

The sky turned dark when Granny Smith finally called it a day, "Supper! Come and get it! Geez!" The old mare screeched, Matthew appearing inches from her face. _FOOD!_

All of the Apples and Matthew were seated in the warm kitchen table. True to their name, the Apples created a fest of apple pastries, salads of sliced apples and grass, apple cider, bread with spiced apple jam, and the most beautiful apple pies you could imagine. _The legends were true!_

Applejack laid a single pie in front of Matthew before giving Big Mac one. "Dig in boys. You deserve it." _Poor choice of words._ Matthew went head first into the pie, the crust and apples were baked to perfection. The flakiness of the warm crust was eloquently matched with the smooth filling. Cinnamon and spices in perfect alliance with the sweet apples to deliver the most mouthwatering pie one could ever imagine. _This food would make a weaker man cry!_ Matthew took a moment from his first bite to take in the full impact of flavor. A single tear rolled down his cheek. _But not this man! Get Back In There!_ The tear reversing its path towards the cheek before Matthew again delved into the culinary masterpiece.

Unlike the Royal Palace, the Apples were no stuck ups to manners. Granny Smith leaned over to Applejack, "That boy has a healthy appetite."

Applebloom asked Matthew, the stallion licking the aluminum cover, "Um, Mr. Matthew?"

Matthew lowered the pie cover, a piece of crust stuck to the end of his muzzle between his nostrils. "Yes?" Matthew asked kindly, trying get at the piece stuck to his nose with his tongue. Applebloom and Granny chuckled as the food eluded the stallion's pink tongue.

"I was wondering, are you stronger than Big Mac?" Applebloom asked, smiling at him.

"Well…" Matthew thought for a moment. _Absolutely!_ "I'd say we're evenly matched in some areas." _That's putting it lightly, I'd f***ing destroy him._

"Eeyup," Big Mac said, chuckling to himself.

"How about…" Applebloom began, but Applejack cut her off.

"Sorry squirt, but it's time for bed. Early bird gets the worm."

Big Mac and Granny Smith shooed Matthew out of the kitchen, denying all his offers to help clean up. Applebloom made her way to bed. Looking around the living room, Matthew's attention was drawn to a very ornate shelf filled with pictures. One particular picture had a small red colt and orange filly standing next to a taller pair of earth ponies. A tall dark red pony with a scruff black mane wrapped a leg around a smaller green mare with long blond hair. All of the ponies looked happily out of the photo.

"Mah parents."

Matthew turned towards Applejack, her eyes downcast with her ears. Matthew asked, "What happened?"

"There was an accident," Applejack stated, crossing her hooves in discomfort.

Matthew looked into Applejack's green eyes, offering his condolences. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Applejack brushed it off, "Thank you, but you need to get to bed also. There won't be many chores tomorrow, but we here like to get things done early." Matthew nodded. Applejack motioned for him to follow. Applejack led Matthew up the wooden stair and through the hallway, passing a room stamped with the mark Big Mac's Room in bold black lettering. At the end of the hall, Applejack motioned for Matthew to enter the only room without any ownership. Matthew thanked her as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Matthew's room was simple, a large mattress covered with a handmade red and blue quilt on a dark maple wood frame with two fluffy pillows to match. A large chest lay at the end of the bed, holding thicker blankets for the colder months. A desk was pushed into the far corner of the room, made of the same dark wood. _I like it._ The room was simple, but had a nice country quality to it.

Slipping under the covers, Matthew laid his furry cheek onto the soft pillows. _Huh… this is new. I get to sleep in an ordinary bed for two nights in a row. Woo-hoo!_ Matthew closed his eyes, drifting into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

A Demon in Ponyville

Chapter 8: The Ponyville Experience.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony, all other characters are mine.

_A city burns._

_A thousand faces cry to be saved, to be delivered from evil._

_Thousands of pale faces turned towards their would-be-hero._

_But he could not save them all._

_A woman, arrayed in purple and crimson hair sat upon the beast._

_She rode atop the beast with ten horns, whose name is not written in the book of life._

_She looked towards her hero, her face of gratitude._

_She was grateful to burn with the beast._

Matthew shot up in his bed, his breathing heavy. Sweat covered his coat. Sleep had fallen easy to him, but the dreams swiftly changed. Images of fire, pain, suffering all converged on the single stallion. Lives he could not save. Blood flowed freely from their bodies, drenching the earth. Matthew held his head in his hooves, suppressing the sob he so desperately wanted to release. _The strong do not cry. The strong do not give into the past so easily. Don't let anyone see you like this._ One face harmed him the most, her hair as red as the flames that consumed her. _Push it back._

Taking deep breaths, Matthew forced calm into his body. Nightmares were nothing new. Many a night, Matthew would experience these lucid dreams. Matthew learned to live with them, learned to hide the past. It was a price he had to pay. Matthew rolled into a ball, shaking under the blanket. Find peace. Matthew regained control, slowly unrolling himself. Moving into a sitting position, Matthew rubbing his eyes to ensure there was nothing in them. Looking towards the clock on the far wall, Matthew groaned to himself. _It's not even three o'clock_! Still shaken from his dreams, Matthew dropped onto the floor to look out the window at the peaceful starry sky. Sleep would not return to him this morning.

_Might as well do something productive._ Matthew thought, beginning to stretch his legs and wings. Taking his stretches slowly, Matthew moved from stretches to calisthenics. The stallion silently worked out.

0 0 0

COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO

The rooster took a second breath to continue, "COCK-A-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The rooster choked on its call. Matthew shouted at the top of his lungs, his hind-legs positioned under the bed post as he performed his morning sit-ups. _315 and my side's really hurting, a good start._The creaking of the wood flooring and grumbling flowing down the hallway notified Matthew of the house's other occupants.

Matthew opened his door, surprising Applejack as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Woah!" Applejack yelled as she saw Matthew's wide awake face. Noting the dark circles under his eyes, Applejack asked, "Sleep alright partner?"

"Sure," Matthew answered, following the Apples down the stairs and into the living room. Big Mac was already sitting down on the large sofa next to Applebloom, waiting patiently for Applejack and Granny Smith. Applejack joined her sibling as Granny Smith slid into her rocking chair. Matthew decided to sit on the floor against the wall, waiting patiently for something. _I really wish I had more sleep last night. Stupid nightmare! I hate you and your stupid face!_

"Alright everypony," Applejack addressed the group. "Today's Saturday and we need to get an early start on selling some apples. Today's chores involve transporting the hay to the cattle, loading the wagon, and feeding all the critters." Finished Applejack looked at the surrounding group, Matthew's eyes drooping slightly. "Big Mac and Ah can fill the wagon. Applebloom, you feed the animals. And Matthew?"

"Sup?"

"Would you be willin to move the hay to the cattle?"

"Sure thing," Matthew answered. _Well that's boring_.

"I can help if ya need it?" Big Mac offered. A sly smile played across his face.

"Naw, I got this," Matthew brushed it off. Cause I'm big and strong, Big Mac. I can do anything and – I just refused help for this boring stuff, didn't I?

Applejack nodded, "After we're all set, we'll grab some breakfast. I'll take the stall for the morning and Big Mac will finish in the afternoon." Fun. Applejack turned to Matthew's bored expression, "How about you join us in Ponyville? It'll be nice for you to see the sights without getting plowed ten feet into the ground."

_Smartass_, Matthew threw Applejack a playful smile.

Applejack rubbed her chin with a hoof, "You can always go to Twilight to learn a few things about Equestria or ya can always learn how to fly from Rainbow Dash. Seems mighty pointless to have wings and not know how to use them."

_Oh Yeah! Yeah! Well… That does sound like a good idea._

Matthew nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"Alright ya'll, let's git to work," Applejack dismissed the group.

Outside, Big Mac and Applejack went into the cellar to collect the apples. Applebloom introduced Matthew to the large pile of hay stacked against inside the barn. Applebloom waved her hoof, "All ya need to do is move a couple of these bales over to the pens over yonder."

Matthew followed the filly's hoof as she pointed towards the pens, containing several sheep, goats and cows. Matthew turned to the filly, "Thanks Applebloom," before ruffling the little filly's mane.

Applebloom trotted off towards the pig's pen. Alright let's do this! Propping three bales on his shoulders, Matthew's horn ignited to lift three more bales into the air with magic. _Magic is awesome! And because I can do magic, that means I'm even more awesome than before!_

Matthew smiled, depositing the bales of hay next to the fence, "Here we go!" Looking at the cattle then the bales, Matthew wondered aloud, "I wonder if this is enough?"

A cow answered him, "You'll need to move a couple more, young colt." _WHAT?_

Matthew nodded absentmindedly, shocked to say the least, "Thanks for the help, Miss?"

"I'm Gertrude, a pleasure to meet you," The cow offered Matthew her hoof.

The stallion accepted it without hesitation, "Matthew." I am seriously having a conversation with a cow. Matthew had to process this for a moment, _Now I'm suddenly feeling sorry for all those cows that made my hamburgers. Which is a shame because I could totally go for a burger right now?_

"You haven't been on a farm before have you?" Gertrude asked, smiling brightly.

"You caught me," Matthew responded with a sheepish smirk.

"Don't worry too much," Gertrude chuckled. "You'll get the hang of it eventually." Matthew returned to his work, moving six more bales before saying goodbye to Gertrude, but not before meeting the rest of her friends.

Well. That happened. Matthew thought moving towards the kitchen, the smell of eggs and apples filled the air. Matthew entered the kitchen, seeing Granny Smith working on the old stove. Matthew asked, "Need any help?"

Granny Smith jumped at Matthew's sudden appearance. Granny Smith chuckled after her initial shock wore off, "That's mighty kind of ya Matthew. If ya want, ya can set the table. Utensils are in that drawer over there." Granny Smith pointed at the door next to the sink. Matthew was more than happy to help, placing plenty of forks and spoons on the table for everypony. Applebloom appeared from nowhere, giving Granny Smith another panic attack.

After the food was ready and table set, Applejack and Big Mac returned to the table filled with eggs, wheat, grass mixed with apple slices, and topped off with a glass of Apple Juice.

"Looks mighty good Granny!" Applejack complemented, before sitting down.

The Appleas and Matthew enjoyed their simple breakfast, the eggs able to satisfy Matthew's carnivore cravings._Does that make these ponies part meat eaters? And should I be disturbed by it?_

After the meal and a round of quick showers, Big Mac, Matthew and Applejack made their way into Ponyville. Matthew and Big Mac took the reins of the wagon while Applejack enjoyed the casual walk. Matthew wondered what he was going to do today. _First, I think I should visit Twilight to learn some more about Equestria, then pay a visit to Rainbow Dash. I can't wait to learn how to fly. To soar like an eagle through the sky! To gracefully swim through the clouds. Too do stuff that only birds can do. But I don't think pooping on a pony's head is acceptable, though._

Applejack turned to Matthew, "So partner I've been thinking-" Don't hurt yourself there cowgirl. "-and I was thinking that we could meet up later at Sugarcube Corner."

"Sure, what time?" Matthew asked, noticing the smirks Applejack and Big Mac wore. _I know you're planning something._

"I'd say around 5 o'clock," Applejack answered. "Just don't be late. Ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am," Matthew offered her a salute. The three entered the marketplace, ponies already setting up their stalls. Matthew and Big Mac parked the wagon between one earth pony selling carrots and the other selling asparagus.

Applejack waved the two stallions away, "Have fun boys!"

Big Mac and Matthew nodded, before moving down the street. Matthew asked, "So what are you doing today?"

Big Mac said, "I've gotta help Caramel to move some lumber, but I think I'll join ya for a little while." _A little protective of the Princess, aren't you?_

"Thanks," Matthew nodded in gratitude. "I was going to head over to Twilight's, but I welcome the company." Matthew merrily had to project out with his senses, finding the strongest energy source in Ponyville.

Big Mac nodded, "Sure thing." The red stallion led Matthew down the main street. "AJ's right, Princess Twilight's the smartest pony I know. She'll definitely be able to teach ya a thing or two, maybe even show you some more magic." _If she doesn't try to bite my head off again._

"It seems like ponies around here really respect her?" Matthew commented.

Big Mac shrugged, "She's real nice. But when she gets her head set on a new spell or book. Woah Nelly! Look out!" _I smell gossip,_ Matthew thought, raising an eyebrow. Big Mac continued, "Miss Sparkle has the tendency to go a little crazy at times."

"Like?"

"One time she was going to be late on writing a letter to Princess Celestia about friendship," Big Mac blushed slightly at the recollection. "She enchanted her doll for everypony to desire it and everypony in town started fighting over it. Princess Celestia had to intervene before the craziness continued, leaving Ponyville in ruins."

_I would love to have seen that_. Matthew smirked at the thought.

Matthew decided to turn the conversation elsewhere, "So, how about you? Gotta girlfriend?"

Big Mac shook his head, mane smacking both sides of his neck, "Nope."

"Really?" Matthew asked, genuinely surprised. _Any guy should be able to get a girl with these odds._

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered. "Why do ya ask?"

Matthew shrugged in response, "I don't know. Me and the guys back home use to share everything. Food, attitude, and we even shared our love lives. I'm just trying to get to know the only other guy I've met." Big Mac looked at Matthew, the stallion's tone dropping with his ears and Matthew's brown eyes looking into the distance, into the past.

Big Mac said, "I understand. To tell ya the truth, I'm just not that use to having long conversations with other ponies."

"Why?"

"I tend to keep to myself," Big Mac answered with some embarrassment. "I've always just kept to myself and my work. I just like to keep it simple, ya know?"

Matthew thought about it for a moment, the top of Twilight's oak tree becoming visible through the cluster of buildings. Matthew said, "No offense bro, but that's not healthy. You've got to get out there and live a little. You don't want to do what I did and isolate yourself. It does not end pretty. Ya feel me?"

Big Mac looked into the stallion's eyes, seeing some of the hurt behind them. "I guess you're right." _Of course I am. Now respect my authority!_

"Great! Later let's grab some drinks and share some stories. I'm sure you've got some dirt on Applejack. Then, we need to get laid," Matthew said.

Big Mac chuckled, "Oh, you have no idea."

Matthew responded with a snort, "Which part?"

"Both."

"And I thought you said you like to keep to yourself?"

Big Mac rolled his eyes, "Just cause I like to keep to myself, doesn't make me a pansy. I can vouch for all the mares I've been with. How about you? How many girls you been with?"

"Plenty!"

Big Mac noticed the slight squint in Matthew's eyes. Big Mac teased, "You've never been with a mare have you?"

"NO! No-no-no! I've been with a woman," Matthew whispered in a hushed voice. "Just not intimately, that's all."

_I've never seen a pony get that red before!_ Big Mac thought, chuckling when Matthew's face turned as red as his mane.

Matthew asked in a hushed whisper, "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Nope."

"Good," Matthew said, his voice returning to its proper volume. The pair to moved closer to Twilight's house, Matthew having to add, "Cause if you do, I'll have to kick your a** from here to the moon and then back again."

The pair laughed heartily, turning around the corner and seeing Twilight's tall oak home. Matthew asked, "Why does Twilight live in this town's library? Isn't it public property?"

Big Mac nodded, "While it is public property, the oak tree has was built with two upper floors and three bedrooms. Originally, the local library used it as her home until she retired. She decided to buy a home and spends her time with her grandchildren."

Matthew nodded, stopping in front of the red door. Matthew turned to Big Mac, "Would you do the honors? I'm kind of on Twilight's bad side right now."

"What did ya do?" Big Mac asked in a deadpanned expression, looking the stallion in the eyes.

"I kind of threw a six hundred pound boulder into the air. She came at me screaming and hollering about safety this, safety that, are you out of your mind. You should have seen it man! Her mane was all on fire!" Matthew answered, grinning at the memory.

Big Mac grunted, I don't think I want to know the whole story. **Bam! Bam! Bam!** Big Mac's hoof pounded on the door three times, the door rattled in its frame.

Soft footsteps were heard behind the door, a high pitched voice yelling, "I'm coming!" Matthew smirked. Spike pulled open the door, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Hey Big Mac. Hey Mat. What's up?" Spike greeted them with a wide grin, offering them his small fist. Big Mac bumped the dragon's fist with his hoof, Matthew following after. _Ah, the good old fist bump. Even across dimensions, it's still cool._

"Hello, Spike," Big Mac grinned. "I was just joining Matthew to see Twilight. Is she home?"

Spike sighed, "Yeah, but she's currently drooling over some books right now." I would love to see that. I bet she looks so cute in her native habitat. "She said something about doing some research on the void, ancient ponies and Spike don't eat ice before bed it gives you a stomach ache."

Matthew smirked, _I'm beginning to like this kid more_. "Mind if I come in and wait for her to wake up? I want to ask her some questions."

Spike shrugged, "Sure thing. Catch ya latter Big Mac."

"I'll see ya'll later," Big Mac turned, leaving Matthew with Spike.

Matthew entered the library, following Spike to the cushions and taking a seat. The pair sat awkwardly in silence, Spike fidgeting in his seat. Matthew asked, "So Spike, what do you want to do?"

"Um," Spike started, "I don't know. What do you want to do?" _Hmm, what to do?_

A very evil thought entered Matthew's mind, "I think I've got an idea."

Spike raised a confused eyebrow as the edges of Matthew's smile curled, "What do you have in mind?"

Matthew jumped to his hooves, "Do you happen to have any whipped cream?"

0 0 0

"This is a REALLY bad idea," Spike hissed into Matthew's ear. The dragon rode on the pony's back, his horn glowing red. Inside the basement, Twilight's head resting peacefully in the pages of a thick leather bound book. Drool dripped from her open muzzle and onto the dry parchment. Twilight's soft snoring filling the small room. Twilight's frazzled mane spilled over the desk and book.

Hovering over one of her hooves, a cylinder of Cool Whip sprayed the white foam onto the appendage. Matthew gently applied a large portion of white foam. Pulling a single feather from his wing, Which hurt like a bitch mind you, Matthew gently floated the feather over to the sleeping alicorn's muzzle. Using the tip of the golden feather, Matthew brushed the tip directly between Twilight's nostrils. **Gasp!** Spike and Matthew sucked in their breaths, Twilight stirring restlessly.

"Hmmm," Twilight groaned before repositioning her head to the other side. Once again, Matthew dabbed Twilight's nose with the soft end of his feather. This time Twilight scratched here muzzle with her hoof.

_Success!_

Matthew and Spike tried desperately to hold in their laughter. Twilight smearing all of the white foam across her face and muzzle

"W-w-what's going on?!" Twilight spluttered looking at her foam covered hoof in confusion. _Retreat!_

In a flash, Matthew and Spike were out of the basement and in the kitchen. Silently, they huddled under the table. Spike wrapped his little arms around Matthew's neck. Matthew whispered to the little dragon, "Be honest Spike, does Twilight take jokes very well?"

"SPIKE! IS THIS WHIP CREAM SMEARED ALL OVER MY FACE?!" Twilight's voice shook the building to its foundations. Ponies outside the building fled in terror, knowing whoever was in the library was better off dead.

"To answer your question Matthew, it depends on the joke." Spike trembled.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Twilight hoofs echoed in the silent home. Matthew and Spike looked in horror at the four purple legs slowly entering their vision. She was getting closer to the table, the air ripped asunder with her angry snorts. If I die today, there is one thing I would like to say. Totally worth it. Matthew and Spike gasped in horror. The table lifted off the ground by a purple aura. Twilight bore down on the pair, I have never felt so terrified and so turned on before in my life. White foam dripped off the end of her muzzle and across her face along her forehead.

Twilight asked, venom lacing her words, "Who's idea was this?"

Spike pointed at Matthew. _Traitor!_ "Heh-heh. I can explain," Matthew tried to talk some sense into the angered alicorn.

"You have ten seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't send you to the surface of the moon," Twilight's eyes flashed red. _Hay! That was my threat! Get your own!_

"Um, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. You look very pretty today," Matthew mind went blank, not able to come up with a good response. _I can't believe you just said that dude._

Twilight simply starred at the gold alicorn in disbelief. _Did he just say that?_ Twilight's horn stopped glowing in her mental stupor. The table came crashing down on Matthew and Spike. Matthew catching the table before it hit him. Twilight's cheeks grew hot for some reason, forcing her to turn away from the pair. Matthew and Spike slid out from under the table, Twilight noticing the stallion's burning cheek.

_Let's try not to end up on To Catch a Predator, shall we?_

Matthew looked at Twilight, Twilight to Matthew. Silence fell, Spike turning from one to the other._ If I didn't know better, I'd say Matthew has a crush on Twilight._

Matthew said, "Sorry about that Twilight. H-here let me help you." Matthew levitated the kitchen rag before offering it to Twilight. _A gesture of good will… And nothing else. GOT IT! Cause if anyone says anything else, I'll personally murder them and their families!_

Twilight couldn't help but turn even more red, "Thank you." Matthew's face turned redder. Twilight grabbed the rag, dabbing away at the foam sticking to her coat.

_By sweet Celestia's sugarcoated mane! Matthew's got a crush on Twilight! Oh this is going to be good!_ Spike thought, rubbing his claws together along with the curling of his lips into a very disturbing smile.

Twilight finished her removal of the whipped cream, turning back to the issue at hand. "Why are you here?" Twilight asked, changing from angry Twilight into annoyed Twilight.

_Aw. I miss the yelling_, Matthew thought. "I was wondering if you could teach me a few things about Equestria. I barely know anything about this place."

Twilight's eyes brightened, smiling at Matthew's interest in history. "Of course I'll help you!" Grabbing his hoof with, Twilight exclaimed, "I've studied Equestria's history since I was a little filly! It's one of my favorite subjects!"

_Nerd!_

Twilight dragged Matthew into the reading room, "Where did you want to start? Pre-Equestria? The cave-ponies? Ancient civilization? The industrial revolution? Current events?"

**FOOMPH!**

_Behold, the glory of the wing-boner._

Matthew wasn't really paying attention to her at this point, instead noticing a different phenomenon. Twilight's hoof was still wrapped around his. An empty hollow sound filled Matthew's head, warm bubbly feelings entering his stomach. Rarely did Matthew ever get to hold a girl's hand and only one of those was a very special someone. Matthew didn't know whether to drop her hoof or keep holding it, leaving him in a Catch-22. Not wanting to drop Twilight's hoof, but not wanting to be a creeper at the same time. _Damn you Joseph Heller! You made me read a book just to understand that reference!_

Twilight noticed Matthew's eyes locked onto their hooves, _Oh, my!_ Twilight panicked, dropping Matthew's hoof like it was a striking snake. Twilight looked to find a disappointed Matthew, "Let's get started then."

"Sure."

Twilight sat Matthew on a cushion, levitating a large black board next to her. "Originally Equestria was founded by the three pony tribes, each questing out for a new land to escape from the harsh winter that threatened to engulf their lands…"

Twilight tutored Matthew, moving from Hearth's Eve, to the imprisonment of Princess Luna, ending on the recent loss of the Elements of Harmony.

Noon rolled around, Twilight finished her abridged history lesson. I use abridged loosely. Twilight turned away from the chalkboard filled with random doodles of ponies to see Matthew staring blankly at her. "Now, any questions?" Matthew raised a hoof, Twilight smiling, "Yes, Matthew?"

"I started to listen, but then I stopped. Can we go over all that again?"

Twilight's face twitched in anger, a vein starting to bulge in her forehead. Matthew's lips began to twitch upward, a smirk beginning to form. Twilight noticed this, her mood suddenly changing upon seeing Matthew's smirking face. "That was a pretty mean joke," Twilight giggled.

"Sure, a joke," Matthew said, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. _Dodged a bullet._

Twilight raised a bemused eyebrow, "Now that we're done with the lesson, how about a pop quiz?" Twilight turned around, levitating a quill and parchment from her desk. In the second Twilight turned away, she found the previously occupied cushion empty. The library's front door was wide open. Twilight groaned, "Ugh! Why doesn't any pony like to take a test?"

0 0 0

_Let's see. . . Where is Rainbow Dash?_

Matthew wondered through the streets, passing all manner of ponies. Until a very familiar energy entered his perception, yellow with overflowing sweet kindness. Matthew moved over to the mare buying several carrots from a stall. A white rabbit sat quietly on her back with her green saddle bags. "Hello, Fluttershy."

"AH!" The Pegasus squealed in alarm, throwing the carrots into the air in her panic. Turning towards the voice, Fluttershy gasped at Matthew holding her carrots in his hoof. "Oh hello Matthew," Fluttershy offered, trying desperately to hide behind her pink mane. Fluttershy blushed madly, taking her carrots from Matthew's hoof. "How are you doing?" Fluttershy offered in the barest of squeaks.

"Fine. How are you?"

Fluttershy looked at Matthew with those large pink eyes. Matthew tried to be as non-intimidating as possible. Kinda hard when you're just at this level of badass. Fluttershy answered, "I'm doing fine. I was just picking up some carrots for Angel bunny here."

Matthew turned to the rabbit, starring deep into its black beady eyes. Matthew delved into those bottomless pits of nothingness. There was only evil in those eyes. An unholy alliance of all that is wrong in the world peered at the stallion through those small, little eyes. Abandon all hope for ye who enter here.

Matthew shivered, There is something seriously wrong with this bunny. Turning back to Fluttershy, Matthew asked, "Would you know where Rainbow Dash is? I was trying to find her today."

"Yes, but why do you want to see her?" Fluttershy asked.

"I want to learn how to fly."

Fluttershy nodded sagely, "I see. Rainbow Dash would be the perfect teacher. She's the fastest flyer in all of Equestria." That's quite the title. Fluttershy motioned down the street with her hoof, "If you follow me, I'll show lead you to her."

Fluttershy and Matthew made their way through the streets, Matthew silently following. Angel looked from Fluttershy then back to him. _Seriously Bunny! Look away! Or does Matthew need to smack a bitch!_

"Here we are," Fluttershy announced, trotting into the open field. Ponies of all kinds were playing, chatting and having a good old time. Fluttershy's eyes slowly moved over all of the ponies, but Matthew already spotted Rainbow Dash. A rainbow tail falling from a tree branch as a loud snoring filled the air from its leafy canopy.

Matthew tapped Fluttershy on the shoulder, motioning with his hoof towards the tree. Fluttershy floated up to the branch next to the cyan Pegasus. "Um," Fluttershy whispered, "Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash snores continued unabated. "Rainbow Dash. If you don't mind, would you please wake up?" Rainbow Dash rolled onto her side in response, not waking.

"Now wake up sleepy head," Fluttershy whispered into her ear.

"ZZZzzzzzz" Rainbow Dash responded.

Matthew groaned to himself, _Sweet God help me. She's so sweet, it's hurting me._

"RAINBOW DASH, WAKE UP!" Fluttershy shoated, flustered at her friend's sleeping form. The cyan Pegasus cried out in surprise before plummeting onto the hard grass.

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash groaned, dusting herself off. "What was that for?!" Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy, then to Matthew. Who was trying to hold in his smirk and failing miserably.

Fluttershy moved next to her friend, fidgeting madly, "I am so sorry Rainbow Dash. I was trying to wake you up. I guess I was a little too loud." _If she were any sweeter, my face would melt off._

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head, "It's alright Fluttershy, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Fluttershy gave her best friend a quick hug, Rainbow Dash asking, "Did you need anything? Or did you just want to see me fall out of a tree?" Is it wrong to want to see that?

"Matthew wants to learn how to fly," Fluttershy motioned to Matthew.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her chin thoughtfully, before rocketing into the sky leaving a streak of multiple colors in her wake. The Pegasus flew in a graceful ark around a cloud, before slamming into the earth in front of Matthew. And that was entirely pointless. "Oh course you'd want to learn from me! I am the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash flashed a cocky grin, "Of course I'll help. I was the Element of Loyalty and it is my duty to grace all of the ponies with my awesomeness."

_My god, her ego. It's huge!_

Matthew rolled his eyes, looking at Fluttershy, "Thanks Fluttershy."

"You're very welcome," Fluttershy smiled before taking off.

Rainbow Dash asked, "So Matthew, why do you want to learn how to fly?"

"Because I have wings." _Duh!_

Rainbow Dash circled the stallion, "I guess I can give you a few tips, but under one condition." There's always a catch. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, before dramatically pointing into the air, "We have to race! Not now of course. But after you get the hang of flying, you and I have to race."

"Seriously?"

"YES!" The mare responded, stomping with her hoof before she shoved her face into his. "I've seen you in action, and I will not allow some jumpstart punk from another dimension get the wrong idea. I'm the fastest in Equestria! And there is only one pony that can wear that crown! AND! THAT! MARE! IS! ME!"

Rainbow Dash breathed heavily, her eyes telling Matthew all he needed to know. This mare meant business. Matthew hummed to himself, a smirk spreading across his muzzle, _It is going to be fun knocking you off that high horse._ "Sure thing." The pair shook their hooves firmly, both grinning.

"Now I want you to start by closing your eyes and spread your wings out to full length," Rainbow Dash commanded. Matthew followed her instructions, holding his wings out to each side. "I want you to clear your mind. Not that that should be hard for you."

Rainbow Dash grinned at Matthew's quivering mane, _Oh, you are going to get it! As soon as I learn how to use these stupid wings, your ass is mine! Then I'm going to wreck you! Wait if your flank isn't covered, does that mean I'm a pervert for thinking about it? I mean what are the social norms for ponies? Do ponies get offended when you think about their butts? Especially with those tattoos or whatever marks? Isn't that a little perverted? Those marks do draw attention to their a**. I mean whose idea was that? That's just wrong, thinking about pony butt. And I just realized I'm ranting about pony butt. I think I have issues._

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. The stallion remained silent for far too long, "Hey in there! Are you asleep or something?"

"No, I'm waiting for you to continue," Matthew snapped back, keeping his eyes closed.

"Fine," Rainbow Dash sighed. "Now I want you to gently flap your wings in a steady rhythm. With each flap I want you to begin to add more strength into each flap. Be sure to feel the air caught under each wing. Feel yourself being lifted into the air. Feel in your heart that desire to join the air, to truly be free."

Matthew began to slowly flap his wings, muscles lifting and lowering the feathery appendages. Air flowed across the soft feathers, Matthew shivering at the gentle fingers danced across his feathers. _I feel ridiculous._ Matthew thought, imaging himself in the middle of the field flapping his wings up and down like an idiot. With each beat of his wings, the force increased. _Uh! I feel like an idiot. Seriously, this is so stupid. If I just flap my wings and want to fly, I'm suddenly going to start flying. Was Peter Pan right and all you need is happy thoughts? Why can't I feel the ground?_ Matthew's hooves flailed in the air helplessly.

Matthew's eyes popped open. His hooves dangled uselessly three feet from the ground. Matthew whinnied like a little school filly. "I'm flying! I'm flying!" In his excitement, Matthew brought his wings down with all of his strength. The stallion rocketed high into the sky while screaming "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Rainbow Dash followed Matthew, "Just relax." Rainbow Dash called, noticing Matthew stiff movements, "You're way to stiff to fly properly. Just flow smoothly through the air."

Rainbow continued to instruct Matthew, moving from ascending to descending and landing. Matthew and Rainbow Dash continued to train over the lush grasses of the park. Rainbow Dash watched as he moved from basic flying and hovering.

Matthew's reveled in the air, the crisp air flowing past his wings and through his mane. It felt like freedom. Matthew may not be the sharpest knife in the crayon box, but must be what it felt like to be free. Here, Matthew was not bound by anything and allowed to roam the open world. With Rainbow Dash's help, Matthew saw himself fly through the air with ease, floating around puffy white clouds to rush between the trees at higher speeds, and proceeding to crash into the boulder that came right out of nowhere.

Maybe I should pay attention to where I'm flying and not on the novelties of flight, Matthew groaned. Matthew pulled his muzzle away from the hard grey rock he was face kissing to flop onto the soft green grass. Stars raced across Matthew's vision.

Rainbow Dash landed next to the stallion, laughing so hard she nearly fell from the sky. "Nice faceplant! I wish I had a camera right now."

"I'm so glad my pain is so amusing to you Rainbow Dash," Matthew shot back, slowly rising onto all four hooves. Matthew waited patiently for the cyan Pegasus to end her fits of laughter.

Whipping a tear from her eyes, Rainbow Dash finally regained her breath, "I think we can call it a day." _But I was having the best of times._ Rainbow Dash took to the air, hovering in front of Matthew. "I've got to be somewhere. But before I leave," Rainbow flashed a nasty grin, "I'll say you've got some potential, but you're still nowhere close to me. Maybe one day you can be just as awesome as yours truly!" With that the mare flew towards the center of Ponyville, leaving a trail of rainbow light in her wake.

_Her ego! It's like the size of a planet. Be careful or you might get sucked in._ Matthew turned towards the clock tower, the small hand only ten minutes before five o'clock. That's convenient. With a mighty flap of his wings, Matthew rocketed into the air before turning towards the gingerbread house.

_Dammit!_

Matthew cursed slamming into the ground, cracks forming in the worn road and probably costing somepony a few bucks. _Landings harder than it looks!_ Matthew stood in front of bakery, noticing something very unusual. No pony was walking the street.

Moving his head from side to side, Matthew confirmed that not a single colorful character was in sight. Matthew pushed out with his senses, finding all of the occupants of Ponyville.

"I know you're all in there!"

"WHO TOLD HIM ABOUT HIS SURPRISE PARTY!"

_This is going to be a long night_

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the delay. It's been difficult here, but I hope things get better soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 9: The Ponyville Experience Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MLP, all other characters are my own.

_Uh!_

That pretty much summed up this situation. Pinkie Pie stormed around the room, asking each and every pony who had told Matthew about his surprise party. Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh were grouped close together. Matthew's eyes followed Pinkie Pies' pursuit to find the perpetrator. _Is Pinkie Pie's gonna have smack a bitch?_

"Pinkie Pie, no one told me about the party!" Matthew yelled, finally having enough to Pinkie Pie's accusations.

Pinkie Pie froze in place, her face pushed against Fluttershy's. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pink mare slowly turned her head in Matthew's direction. Her blue eyes penetrated the air, focused all on Matthew standing in front of the Sugarcube Corner. Inside, he was considering bailing on this scene. _Why can't you be not creepy?_

"Really?"

_What's with that voice?_ The voice from that pink muzzle wasn't a female party pony, but the executioner of souls awaiting to dine on her unsuspecting prey. Matthew shivered, a cold chill flowing up his spine, "Yes Pinkie Pie."

"Then how did you know?" _Abort mission. Run like hell man! Just let whatever's wrong with Pinkie mutilate them and leave their asses behind!_

"Short version: evil demonic powers," Matthew responded. Why can't you just listen? We wouldn't be in half the messes you find yourself if you had just listened to me.

"Okie-Doki-Loki" Pinkie Pie smiled, automatically accepting Matthew's replay.

_She seriously bought that? I hope their booze at this party. I really need a drink._

Pinkie Pie latched her foreleg around one of Matthew's, dragging the reluctant stallion into the center of the room._Good god, this looks like it was designed for a four year old girl. I swear if I lose an ounce of masculinity someone's gonna get an ass-wooping._ Pinkie Pie moved Matthew to the center of the dance floor, her hoof waving at the colorful streamers and confetti hanging from the ceilings. A large cake was pushed towards the edge of the room, yellow frosting outlined by thin edges of bright red next to various pastries and punch. That's a big cake. Three levels of sweet sugary goodness tempted Matthew to jump head first into the desert._ I don't know whether to eat it or make sweet-sweet love. Um… I think I need to sort out my priorities first._ Many ponies surrounded the sides of the room, most Matthew did not recognize.

All of the ponies looked towards Matthew with a wide open smiles. Are they smiling at me, or out of fear of what Pinkie Pie would do to them if they didn't? "Um, Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes?" Pinkie sweetly answered, sending another shiver down Matthew's spine when she turned her blue eyes on him.

"What exactly is this all for?"

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie gasped, "I thought you would have noticed the banner." Pointing towards the wall opposite the door, Matthew read 'Welcome to Ponyville Mr. Alien'

_My last name's not alien._

Matthew couldn't respond, his mouth hanging slightly open. The party may be very childish, but to actually take the time to set up a party for him of all people. Matthew couldn't respond. The idea of a party just to welcome a complete stranger was just too foreign to penetrate that thick skull.

Pinkie Pie's smile faltered. Matthew's reaction differently than she had originally intended. Silence. "Um, Matthew?" Pinkie Pie asked, jerking him from his revelries.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Matthew turned to Pinkie Pie. "Did you say something?"

"Are you surprised?" Pinkie Pie asked timidly. Her ears pulled back and her eyes filled with uncertainly.

_How can I be mean to those eyes? Well I could, but I'm afraid of what she'd do to me afterwards. Maybe cut me up and put me into cupcakes or something._ Matthew answered with half-smirk, "Yes, Pinkie Pie. I am very surprised."

"YEAH! Let's party ponies!"

The occupants of the room released their pent up breaths. _My god! She's an evil tyrannical overlord! All of these ponies fear the pink wrath! _Matthew thought absentmindedly, being engulfed in the swirling color of ponies and voices. Everypony took the opportunity to introduce themselves to Matthew. Matthew was forced to being passed around like worn-out football.

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"Don't know you."

"Don't care."

"Don't care."

"Still not caring."

Matthew methodically went through the greetings, realization sitting in on just how big these pony's eyes were._They're like huge man._ Deciding to be nice, Matthew offered each one a wide warm smile. Does a smirk even count as a smile?

In a flurry of pink, Matthew found himself assaulted by the most horrifying thing he could think of. A man who has walked through rivers of blood, fought thousands of enemies, has seen the worst life had to offer. Today, Matthew met the stuff of nightmares.

Today, Matthew heard his first Pinkie Pie song.

_"Welcome welcome welcome_

_A fine welcome to you_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_I say how do you do?_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_I say hip hip hurray_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_To Ponyville today_

_All of us are here_

_To welcome you today!"_

Matthew stared at the pink abomination. She bounced around the room like a kangaroo hyped up on sugar. The song continued, Pinkie Pie singing whilst she defied the laws of physics by bouncing on the walls and roof. The ponies attending moved in rhythm to the jaunty song, not paying any attention to Matthew's twitching face of despair.

_It's in my head! Make it stop! Make it stop!_ Matthew slowly backed away. Until a wall of ponies preventing him from creating any more distance between him and the pink evil.

Pinkie Pie finished her welcome song with a high note and a finale of colorful confetti raining from the sky. Breathing heavily, Pinkie Pie looked expectantly towards Matthew to see the happiest face imaginable. Instead, Matthew stood silently with his mouth hanging open. _If there is an adult in the room, I think I need them right about now for what my brain just went through._

Pinkie Pie walked up to Matthew, looking directly into his horror filled eyes. The stallion remained unresponsive. Even when Pinkie Pie's eyes almost touched his own. Taking a step back, Pinkie tried to elicit a response by waving her hoof rapidly in front of Matthew's muzzle. Still the look of open mouthed horror remained on his face. "Hmmm," hummed Pinkie Pie, "Oh! I know what to do." In a flash, Pinkie Pie returned to the frozen stallion with a slice of cake in her hoof. Pinkie tantalized Matthew with the sugary cake. Waving the cake under his nose to ensure he could smell the sugar.

No immediate response came from Matthew.

"Rrrr," Pinkie Pie growled. _This pony is being ridiculous!_ Ponies watched with various range of humored expressions. Applejack and Big Mac chuckled softly. Pinkie Pie decided to resort to drastic measures. Pushing the cake into Matthew's open maw, Pinkie waited patiently for a reaction. Matthew remained unmoved, yellow frosting and bits of cake covering his muzzle. Pinkie Pie sighed, using two hooves to force Matthew's jaw up and down.

"Mmmmmmmmm."

Pinkie Pie smiled. Matthew's expression turned from shocked horror to bliss, warmth filling him from his hooves to the tips of his ears. _This has to be the best cake I have ever tasted. But I will not be blinded by this sugary treat! I now have a mission to complete: to defeat the evil party pony, to save all of these folks from her evil and end the greatest threat to this world. Is that pin the tail on the pony?_

During Matthew's reveries, Pinkie Pie led the distracted Matthew towards a small poster taped to the wall of a pony with no tail. Faster than Matthew thought possible for a pony, Pinkie Pie had already wrapped a blindfold around his eyes and pushed the tail into one of his hooves. _Oh my god she's a ninja. Fear Ninja Pinkie_!

"Now Mathy, let's play a fun game of pin the tail on the pony!" Pinkie Pie cheered happily, giving Matthew a playful shove.

Swallowing the remaining cake in his mouth, Matthew asked in a deadpanned voice, "Can you not call me that?"

"Nope," Pinkie responded with a smile. Matthew swore he could see it through his fabric blindfold. _I will reign fire and destruction on you head! You have officially made the number one spot on my list, right above Cadence._

Deciding it would be best not to upset Pinkie. Matthew moved to the wall and pushed the pin into the poster. Several laughs filled the room. When Matthew removed the blind fold, he found out what the ponies where laughing at. Matthew had completely missed the poster by four inches. _Curse you evil demonic powers! Why can't I see through solid objects? I know a guy who could, so why can't I?_ Smiling it off, Matthew ripped the pin from the wall for the next pony to take a turn.

Matthew moved next to Applejack and Big Mac asking, "Is Pinkie Pie always like this?"

"Eeyup."

Matthew groaned, a pink mane and blue eyes moving directly towards him. It's official. Pink is now my least favorite color. Pinkie Pie's smile grew three sizes when she got to Matthew, _Here we go again_. "Just wait Mathy, this is just the start of your very own Pinkie Pie Welcome Party!" If there is a god, he's probably laughing his a** off right now.

For the next couple hours, Matthew found himself being dragged from one end of Sugarcube Corner to the other. Matthew became introduced to many party games and pranks that he would spend the rest of his days trying to suppress the memories. Music filled the air, ponies dancing the night with Matthew watching.

_How does a civilization of ponies create techno? I mean sure they have electricity, light bulbs, trains and stuff, but what are the odds of my world having a similar taste in music? I can't personally stand techno. It's not bad, just not my cup of tea. I wonder if they have rock here?_ Matthew watched in surprise at Pinkie Pie spinning through the air over the heads of everypony on the dance floor. I need a drink.

Scanning the crowd, Matthew's eyes fell on a strange sight. Yes, even stranger than Pinkie Pie flying through the air. Twilight was dancing. It's like she's having a seizure. The purple unicorn swung her head out of rhythm while flailing her legs and wings. Bizarre did not cut it here.

Matthew smirked at the dancing alicorn, reminded him of the saying 'White folks can't dance.' _I may have insulted myself, but it's the truth._ Twilight looked up, catching Matthew's eyes on her.

Walking towards him, Twilight asked, "Aren't you going to dance?"

"Not really the dancing type."

Twilight raised a bemused eyebrow, "Why not?"

Matthew responded, "I don't want to mentally scar all of these innocent ponies."

Twilight giggled, _OMG! Why does she have to have such a cute giggle? That's just unfair._ Matthew couldn't help but chuckle. Twilight decided to grab Matthew's leg, Matthew remaining stationary while Twilight pulled in vain. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to dance!" Twilight answered.

"Why me?" Matthew asked. Twilight doubled her efforts, but was still unable to move him.

"Because it's your party and the guest of honor should at least have one dance," Twilight responded, letting go of Matthew's hoof and resorting to levitating him off the ground to join her in the flashing lights of the dance floor.

Matthew thought about disappearing, but Twilight was giving him a look that said 'Do it and I will find you.' The music faded. The last song ended on a high note. The DJ, a white unicorn with red shades, started the next dance with something slow. Ponies began to take a partner in their hooves, moving in rhythm to the beat as one.

_This is going to be fun._

Matthew offered Twilight his hoof, not even bothering to conceal his grin. Twilight blushed red, her own game being turned against her. Taking the hoof, Twilight lead Matthew in a traditional two-step - _Wait, isn't it four step since we have four legs?_ The pair moved in the dance floor in a circular fashion, basically the equivalent of a slow dance for equines. _Seriously? You're just going to ignore me._

The lights dimmed, the mood becoming more personnel. _Oh you do not ignore me!_ Matthew decided to change things up a bit. With a quick movement, Matthew wrapped a foreleg around Twilight's lower back while pulling her closer. Twilight blinked in surprise, feeling weird at standing on her hind legs while Matthew held onto her. Her blush deepened when she realized both of their torsos were barely an inch away from touching.

Looking up into the stallion's eyes, Twilight didn't see the smug stallion before. Right now, Matthew wore a broken smile. A worn smile. His eyes weren't seeing her though. Those rose deep, dark irises looked into another face. Into a pair of green eyes he could only remember.

Twilight merely watched the lights flicker in Matthew's eyes. She watched the emotions fly through those luminous orbs. Sadness passed through those luminous orbs. Twilight felt her weight suddenly leave her hooves. Matthew's wings lifting both of them a foot above the ground. Slowly they hovered in the air, Twilight recovering from her shock to feel the strength in the legs holding her. Iron limbs holding her in a steady warm embrace, but no crushing her. Twilight asked, "Are you alright?"

Pushing these emotions away, Matthew responded, "Yes."

Twilight attempted to regain control of the situation, "Tell me, is this a dance customary to your people?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Is it common to hover in the air while dancing?"

"Wait, what?" Matthew's eyes widened in surprise. Matthew just realizing his hooves were no longer touching the ground. To Twilight's shock, and Matthew's, his wings froze causing the two to crumple onto the dance floor. Twilight suddenly found herself lying on said stallion, her muzzle smacking into his.

Twilight scrambled to her hooves, cheeks burning and flustered. Matthew responded by chuckling, his laugh low. Picking himself off the ground, Matthew looked to the blushing Twilight, "Well that was fun."

Twilight's eyebrows twitched in irritation, throwing him an annoyed look. Her efforts earned her another chuckle. Stallions, she groaned in her head.

Deciding its best to leave the dance floor, Matthew motioned with his head towards the wooden bar. Twilight followed Matthew towards two familiar ponies holding large mugs of fizzing cider, Applejack and Big Mac.

Applejack couldn't help but snort into her drink of amber liquid, "Having fun?" Twilight nodded with a blush, Matthew moving to grab a mug.

"What kind of drink is that?" Matthew asked.

"This here is our Apple Family Hard Cider," Applejack said.

"Does it have alcohol?"

"Eeyup!"

_Finally! My goddess has returned to me. To deliver poor Matthew from the grips of reality. Let it be heard from the highest mountains to the lowest plateaus! Let all rejoice in triumph and tremble in fear! For I, Matthew, Defeater of Hell and all around badass, will be getting my drink on tonight!_

"Careful," Big Mac warned. Matthew's hoof wrapped around the large wooden mug and a tall bottle labeled 'Apple Family Hard Cider.' "That's our 35% distilled cider. It's heavy stuff, normal ponies water it down."

Matthew raised a bemused eyebrow at Mac's mug, "Did you water your mug down?"

"Nope."

"And neither will I," with a smirk, Matthew poured the liquid to the very top of the wooden mug. Simply ignoring the protesting Applejack, Matthew brought the drink to his lips.

Twilight, Big Mac and Applejack starred in surprise. Matthew chugged the most potent Apple Family cider. Warmth filled his belly, the liquid burning as it travelled down his throat to leave a pleasant tingle. The amber liquid was a delicious mix of the freshest apples with just a hint of peach. The three ponies were surprised when Matthew placed his mug on the counter, shrugging, "It's not that strong. Good taste, but doesn't have much of a punch."

Applejack's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying mah family's hard cider isn't strong enough for you?"

"I thought that's what I just said," Matthew said.

In a flurry of motion, Applejack shoved her face into Matthew's, "Now ya'll have done it. You and me! Right here! Right now!"

Matthew looked into Applejack's green eyes, enjoying her hatred. "What exactly will we be doing?"

"Drinking contest!" That sounds awesome! Applejack challenged, pointing towards Big Mac. "Big Mac, grab the stuff." Big Mac sighed in discontent, reaching behind the counter before pulling out a large square glass bottle. The contents were a deep burgundy, sealed at the top with tight metal screw cap. Applejack announced, "This here is the Apple Family Whiskey, the hardest drink in all of Equestria!"

_That's quite the claim_, Matthew mused. "So let me get this straight: you want to challenge me to a drinking contest because I insulted your drink?"

"Sure am!"

Matthew's smirk widened, "I'm game."

With no time at all, Matthew found himself sitting across Applejack and for some reason Pinkie Pie was sitting on his right. I don't even know why she wants to join. Sitting in front of each contestant, five glass shot filled with the magical alcohol waited to be consumed.

Ponies surrounded the table, placing bets on who would be the victor. Surprising most ponies bet on Pinkie Pie. Twilight turned to Big Mac with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't know Applejack drank."

"Normally no," Big Mac said. "But us Apples won't back down from a challenge. We can hold our liquor better than most ponies."

"Why aren't you joining them?" a bemused Twilight asked.

Big Mac groaned, "Because I'll have to carry Applejack home when this is all over."

Allowing Applejack to start off, the orange mare took a single glass. Applejack downed the liquid, slamming a hoof into the table when the hard alcohol hit her system causing her skin to shiver. The drink burned and hit her like a rampaging bull. Applejack gently placed the glass upside down on the table.

Matthew turned to Pinkie Pie, the mare taking her shot without any sign of being affected. She didn't even look fazed. I probably should be worried about her, but who cares. Free booze! Matthew quickly downed his first shot, the liquid hitting his taste buds with apple fire. Matthew brought the glass down. _Now that's the good stuff._

Shot for shot, Matthew matched the two mares. The contest went into full swing, shot after shot consumed. The first five shots went down without much difficulty.

Ten shots, Matthew was surprised Applejack was only red in her cheeks. Matthew couldn't complain, all the way from the tips of his ears to his hooves felt pleasantly warm. Pinkie Pie was Pinkie Pie. She didn't have any redness or slurring of any kind, only her big, creepy smile.

Fifteen shots… Things are starting to get good. Matthew smirked at the all too familiar buzzing just starting to form. Matthew was nowhere near his limits. Applejack however was teetering in her seat, "Why'z everypoooony spinning?"

Pinkie Pie looked around, her hair whipping around her head like a whip. "They don't look like their spinning." Matthew rubbed his eyes, still seeing no change in Pinkie Pie.

Twenty shots. Matthew's smirk like an idiot, _Ah think I'm starting to get drunk._

_Naw man! You're crazy!_

_Naw, you're crazy!_

Can I join in? a very cheery high pitched voice entered Matthew's mind.

_Pinkie Pie! Get the hell out of my head or I will eat your soul with a side of fava-beans!_

Applejack turned to Matthew with unfocused eyes, "Habla bacok wodul conslit?" (Translation: Pinkie Pie in your head?

"Eeyup"

Applejack nodded sagely, taking another shot. There's a problem if this is a common occurrence. Matthew decided to drop the issue, taking his next shot.

Twenty-seven shots. Applejack could hardly stay in her seat, her shoulders slumping and her head moving from side to side. That didn't stop the two from having a good conversation. "Slck ad cote toa moshia goblaca dlaenk toadr?" (How is it that you've seen angels and demons, and yet you don't believe in this God character that supposedly created them all?)

Matthew was starting to feel it, his words slurring as they left his muzzle, "I believez in god az much as I'z believe in a raising the drinking age. I just can't allow myself to believe in a divine influence."

"Why? Is it because you don't believe in an afterlife, heaven or creationism?" Pinkie Pie asked. How is she still standing?

"Nay, I just don't believe in people more powerful than me," Matthew responded.

Applejack burst out laughing, _I don't think she's laughing at me_. Leaning to far back, Applejack fell from her chair giggling like a school girl. Big Mac sighed before throwing the drunken mare over his back.

And now there were only two. Matthew thought reaching for the next drink. Pinkie Pie smiled happily at Matthew. I don't know what kind of demon from hell you are, but I will prove my manliness and drink you under this table and probably throw up afterwards!

Shots melted away.

_40_

_41_

_42_

_43_

_44_

_45_

_Oh no I lost count._

Matthew swayed in his seat. His eyes crossed holding the next shot in his hoof. Pinkie Pie watched Matthew with apprehension, "Are you all right, Matty?"

"Ah'm not just alright, I'm super fabulous!" Matthew responded, talking the drink. Setting the glass on the table Matthew eyes swerved around the room, "I'm gonna call it good. I need to pee." Rising from his chair on his hind legs, all eyes widened at Matthew's ability to stand.

That victory lasted for only a mere second, Matthew's golden head smashing through the table he was using and into the floor. "Who put that table there?" Matthew's muffled voice asked. _Oh no, I can't move. Brain, status report now._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Pickles._

Twilight lifted Matthew off of the ground, moving him in the air to get a better look at his face. "But I hate pickles," the drunk stallion murmured in his stupor.

Twilight rolled her eyes, calling to all the ponies present, "Everypony, the parties over! Pinkie won the drinking contest!"

Some ponies cheered, some groaned at losing their bits. Several bodies made their way towards the door, the small room echoing with the thunder of hooves. Twilight turned to Big Mac and the sleeping Applejack, the red stallion smiling widely. "What are you so happy about?"

"Ah just got twenty bits," Big Mac said, pulling a small change bag from behind his bag to show the princess.

Twilight's attention turned to a sad Pinkie Pie, "But I was just getting started."

Shaking her head, Twilight asked Big Mac, "Are you going to be alright taking Applejack home?"

Big Mac nodded, "Of course, ah am, but what about Matthew there?"

Twilight turned to the floating pony, "I'll drop him off at the library. He can stay in the guest room. It's closer and I don't want you to pull something trying to carry two ponies. He's heavier than he looks."

Matthew mumbled, "I'm not fat. I've got dense bones."

_Sure you do_, Twilight thought.

The pair chuckled, Twilight beginning to ask, "Pinkie do you need any- Oh."

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise, the entire room was spotless. Pinkie Pie waved a hoof, "Nah, I'm good Twilight."

Deciding to not question Pinkie Pie, Twilight dragged the stallion out of the room. The night air cooled the lavender coat, Twilight enjoying the empty streets of Ponyville. Big Mac silently followed her out the door. The two ponies and their charges silently trotted down the main street.

Twilight saw her library. Bidding Big Mac goodbye, Twilight entered her dark library, the purple glow of her horn illuminating the walls. The alicorn could hear the silent snoozing of her Number One Assistant. Making her way up the worn wooden stairs, Twilight dropped Matthew off in the spare bed.

Twilight chuckled, the stallion rolling himself into a ball. But something was wrong with him. The golden alicorn had a grim expression on his face, hard, cold and very serious. _What's going on in his head?_ Twilight asked herself, slowly exiting the room. Making her way to the main living quarters, Twilight was deterred by Matthew's sleeping expression. _If I remember right, alcohol is a depressant. He's probably just having a bad dream. Going by how much he drank, he's going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow._

Finally reaching her room, Twilight felt grateful as she slid under her soft purple sheets. Tonight, most ponies would be sleeping peacefully. Some would not be.

0 0 0

Celestia laid in her bed, sleeping in content. From her door, the changeling queen entered the room for the last time. Chrysalis's horn glowed green. Celestia's eyes opened wide, glowing bright green. The Ruler of the Sun moved from her bed to stand in front of the Changeling Queen. "What do you wish of me?"

Chrysalis chuckled, "I want you to bring the Elements of Harmony here tomorrow. Nothing is wrong. You will tell them to meet you in the throne room. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good," Chrysalis rubbed her hooves together. "Now go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Celestia turned around and returned to her bed as if nothing had happened. Chrysalis saw herself out, her fangs glinting through her wide smile.

_The plans are in motion. Now is the time for my revenge._

0 0 0

**Two young soldiers ran through the dry grass of the plateau under a bright full moon. In the front was a golden alicorn of barely sixteen years of age wearing a black tactical vest followed closely by a tall slim fellow wearing pure black. The two were sweaty, tired and breathing heavily. The tall figure had a limp in his left leg.**

**The past three days, the pair was hunted mercilessly. Matthew turned towards his companion, his face clean without any of the black writing of his older self. His voice broke, "We've only got three miles to go. Can you make it, Joe?"**

**Joe groaned, "Yeah, I think so."**

**The pair continued to run, the limp becoming more pronounced. Matthew moved next to him, grabbing him under the arm on his injured side. Together they pushed through the rustling grass. The dry stalks brushed against each other, filling the air with their weaving the night's song. Droplets of blood reflected the specks of moonlight, trailing behind the injured man.**

**Matthew and Joe were so close to their destination, to their salvation. Joe was Matthew's target, to rescue a captured comrade. The moon continued to illuminate the land with pale blue light. Ignoring the stitch in their sides, the two pushed through until they came across a bare open field.**

**A knot formed in Matthew's stomach, the breeze tickling his coat. Moving slowly towards the open patch, command said this would be the rendezvous point. It felt off. Something was wrong here. A whirring in the air caught his attention. Matthew's head whipped around, the stealth helicopter barely seen by his eyes. Joe moved away from Matthew, leaving Matthew to stand alone in the tall grass.**

**Joe's boots crunched against the gravel in the bare patch of land. The land moved, gravel churning slightly. Matthew lunged forward, but he was to slow. Too slow. From the ground six dark writhing masses shot up, tentacles of some great beast. These appendages drove down at Joe, Matthew's legs unable to reach him in time.**

**Joe's body was torn into many pieces, an inexperience Matthew rushing head first at this monster. Dark liquid quenched the dry earth. Black luminescent rubies raining from Joe's torn torso under the full moon. The air became filled with the sounds of two howling beasts, Matthew snarling madly.**

0 0 0

Matthew opened his eyes, the light burning them. His head pounded and his throat dry. Matthew remained in his curled ball. He did have the urge to cry. Tears for Joe had long since dried, only few memories caused his to weep.

This was a hallowed pain. Just the pain Matthew had to go through.

Matthew remained silent, pushing his senses out into the unknown house. To his surprise, he felt a very familiar life source. Twilight was below him. _How'd I get to the library?_

Thoughts sluggish, Matthew removed himself from the warm bed. Nature called to him. Stumbling out of the room, his hooves smacked against the wooden floor. Their sound moved throughout the library. I can't think with that banging going on. Matthew groaned, his brain being beaten like a bongo drum.

Luckily, Matthew found his salvation. A small bathroom! _Success!_

Twilight hummed to herself, it was still early and she had decided to make breakfast for Spike and their houseguest. The little dragon was still snoozing in his basket. Matthew's blundering apparent even to a deaf pony._Oh goodie!_ Twilight smiled, ready to enjoy a health breakfast of egg and hay with a side of apple juice.

Matthew flushed the porcelain bowl, turning towards the sink. The rushing cold water felt amazing splashed against his face, _Aw water, if only I could get drunk off of you. Then I'd never have to leave the house._ To replenish his bodily fluids, Matthew greedily drank from the small faucet to cool his burning throat.

Twilight was surprised by the sudden burp and whoosh of flame from the upstairs room. Spike grumbled, grabbing the letter. "Twilight letter," the purple dragon groaned.

With a quick spell, Twilight summoned the letter. With swift hooves, she unrolled the scroll. Her eyes widened in surprise, _The Princess need us. Why?_

Re-reading to find an answer, Twilight was taken aback by the lack of details. Twilight yelled up to Spike, "Spike! The Princess needs the girls and I in Canterlot! Watch the library while I'm gone! Also, Matthew slept over!"

Spike rubbed the sides of his head, not knowing what to make of what he had just heard, "Did you two do anything?"

"NO!" Twilight shrieked, not know what had just gotten into the young dragon. Deciding she'll deal with it later Twilight left the library, leaving a confused Spike and Matthew alone.


	10. Chapter 10

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 10: Chrysalis Rises

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MLP or any of its related products. All other character are mine and no you can't have them.

Matthew proceeded down the stairs into the library proper, calling out "Twilight? Are you there?"

"Twilight's out!" Spike shouted from the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen proper, Matthew was greeted with the most beautiful sight ever. _Free food._ A plate of scrambled eggs, hay and apple juice sat ready to be consumed across from the little purple dragon. To Matthew's surprise the dragon appeared to be eating gems. _Why? Because Equestria said so, that's why._Taking a seat, Matthew delved into his breakfast without reservation.

Halfway through the meal, Twilight and her friends burst into the library towing three small fillies behind them. Twilight looked annoyed for some reason, but seeing Matthew awake brought some calm to the growing storm. Rushing into the kitchen, Twilight asked, "Matthew! Could you look after the Cutie Mark Crusaders while my friends and I go to Canterlot?"

"Cutie what now?" Matthew asked, his brain only firing on two cylinder at the moment.

Twilight groaned, "Can you just look after these three while I'm gone?" Twilight waved a hoof at the three adorable and tired fillies standing next to her friends. Sweetie Bell yawned widely, _Daw, that's just cute._

"Sure," Matthew responded, returning to his breakfast. His head felt better, but his body still needed sustenance.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Twilight gushed in happiness, wrapping both legs around the stallion's chest. _Awe yeah, chick magnet right here!_

Matthew grinned like an idiot, Twilight turning back to her friends. Before leaving, Applejack decided to talk to Matthew, "Here ya go partner." The cowpony tossed a sack of gold coins in front of Matthew's plate.

Matthew looked at the sack inquisitively, "What are these for?"

"Yur pay silly," Applejack responded. The mare rolled her eyes when Matthew gave her a blank stare. "Remember, I told ya I'd pay for you working on my farm?"

"Don't be insulted, I forgot lots of things. I can't even remember what I had for breakfast."

"Yur eating breakfast right now."

Matthew looked down at his plate of eggs and hay, "Oh yeah." Reaching for the bag, Matthew removed a single bit. The gold coin reflecting in the bright morning light, "So what do I do with this?"

Applejack snorted, This guy's got a thick skull. "Whatever ya want. It's yur money."

"So I can spend these on anything I want?"

"As long as you have enough."

"But these are mine? I don't have to use them for anything else?" Matthew stressed.

"Yes," Applejack rolled her eyes. "That's what a paycheck if for. Duh."

Matthew looked at the coin for several seconds, taking in the implications of Applejack's words. "I've never had a paycheck before," he muttered to himself.

"Then what did they pay you with when you were fighting demons?" Applejack asked, Matthew not helping with her own hangover. The pounding in her head seemed to be growing worse. _Lucky me._

"They didn't."

Surprised, Applejack was going to respond, but was interrupted by a very annoyed Twilight. "Applejack, we've got to go! The train's going to leave in twenty minutes!"

Applejack nodded, saying goodbye to her sister and telling her not to do anything crazy. Also to follow whatever Matthew said, "He's gonna be the boss of you three fillies until we get back."

"Okay," the CMC groaned.

With that, the six mare burst from the library towards the train station. Matthew eyed the three fillies, all of them looking at him with huge eyes. _Okay Matthew, you can't ruin these kids like the last bunch. You must resist the urge to be a jerk. Must not rub a-holeness onto these innocent children. Resist Matthew! Resist!_Matthew asked, "What do you three want to do?"

Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo and Applebloom thought deeply, Matthew almost feeling the heat from their small brains. "Could you help us get our cutie marks?" Sweetie Bell asked, almost melting Matthew's face with her smile. _It burns us! It burns us!_

Matthew answered, turning away from Sweetie Bell's bright purple eyes, "Sure, I'll help you girls." _What can possibly go wrong?_

"Yeah!" the three girls cheered. Matthew turned to Spike. The dragon was staring at Matthew with pity, You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.

"We can try getting our cutie mark in pottery," Sweetie Bell offered. _That's sounds boring._

Scootaloo shot down that idea, "PLEASE! That's a lame idea. How about an awesome cutie mark? Like airship bungie jumping!" _Ah yeah! That sounds awesome!_

Applebloom interjected, "How about we try something that won't kill us? How about crocodile wrestling? That'd be a cool cutie mark." _How is that any less dangerous?_

"We could try explosive ordinance disposal. There's a retired Royal Guard that use to do that when he was still in the service," Sweetie Bell said. _Um… what?_

"Oh!" Scootaloo jumped up, her wings holding her in the air for several seconds. "How about dragon riders? We could get cutie marks for taming our own dragons!" _I'm starting to get scared._

"We could try necromancy again. We were so close to bringing back Applejack's dead sapling. A pony shouldn't be that difficult," Applebloom stated, scratching her chin. _I just don't know what to say to that._

"There's always that cutie mark in pyrotechnics?" Scootaloo said, eyes fixed on the glowing sun outside the window.

The three fillies turned to Matthew, seeing his look of shock. "Are you okay Matthew?" Applebloom asked.

"There's something really wrong with you children. Really," Matthew responded, his brown eyes full of confused horror.

"What do you have in mind for a cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked.

"How about I take you girls to get some candy and we never speak of this again?" Matthew asked. _Good, distract them with sugary treats._

"Yes!" The three congratulated themselves, shaking hooves. Matthew's eyebrow twitched, _I think I just got outsmarted by a bunch of little kids._

Matthew turned to Spike, "What about you?"

Spike smiled, "Sure." Jumping off his chair, Spike commented, "When we get back we can watch some TV."

"Wait, ponies have TV?"

"Yeah brony," Spike chuckled. Moving towards the bookshelf, Spike procured from it a single remote control. With the press of a button, a sixty-inch plasma wide screen TV rose from the floor in front of a bookshelf. Matthew's eyes wide with surprise. Spike explained, "Discord wanted to give something to everypony after he was reformed. With some help from a few companies, Discord introduced television to all of Equestria. So far there are forty channels."

_That mad bastard_, Matthew thought. _These innocent ponies do not know the evil Discord has unleashed._

The CMC led the way, Matthew and Spike following closely.

0 0 0

Twilight sat patiently on the Friendship Express. To Twilight's surprise, her friends were non-talkative on the ride to Canterlot. Twilight assumed everypony was just tired. Rarity rubbed her eyes, finally breaking the silence, "Why on earth would Princess Celestia ask us to leave so early in the morning?"

Twilight shrugged, "I don't know. Princess Celestia didn't mention what this meeting is about."

Applejack shrugged, "Ah guess we'll find out soon enough. Ah just hope Applebloom isn't driving Matthew crazy."

All the mares giggled. Miles away, Matthew sat to the side of the CMC while lounging against the soft sitting cushion. _Yeah, Spongebob Squarepants! The best show eva!_ Spike even joined in on the fun, munching on a bright blue sapphire. The CMC were enjoying lollypops nearly the size of their heads.

Rainbow Dash said, "I'm sure he can handle it. He took on a hydra for pete's sake, I'm sure three fillies wouldn't be too much of a hoof-full. They'll be fine."

Rarity shivered. Matthew's voice echoing in her head, _Hey kids! Let's play a game. It's called Russian roulette. First pony to die losses!_

Rarity turned to Fluttershy, the yellow Pegasus mirroring her worried looks."You thought of the same thing didn't you?"

"I'm sure it was nothing," Rainbow Dash brushed off the uneasy feeling permeating the air.

Twilight sighed in contentment. The remainder of the train ride was uneventful. The Mane Six made their through the streets of Canterlot, passing through the gilded gates to the castle. Moving through the halls, Shining Armor and Cadence joined the group in front of the throne room doors. "Do you two know what this is about?" Twilight asked.

Shining Armor and Cadence shook their heads. "No Twilight. Princess Celestia hasn't told us anything."

Disturbed, everypony entered the throne room. Celestia stood in front of her throne, her mane blowing in an unknown soft breeze. "Welcome my back little ponies," Celestia greeted the group.

Bowing in respect, everypony waited patiently for the princess to say something. Anytime now. Princess Celestia stood silently in front of the expecting ponies. Cadence approached Celestia, poking her shoulder with a shaking hoof, "Auntie, are you okay?"

From behind Celestia, a green streak of energy plowed into Cadence. Cadence flying into Shining Armor, the white unicorn was barely able to stop his wife's hurdle with his forelegs. Everypony gasped in horror, Chrysalis appearing from behind Celestia's golden throne, "Oh it is so good to see all of you again."

Twilight's eyes filled with horror. From the doorway, hundreds of black bodies flooded into the throne room. The eight ponies had no chance. The changelings ruthlessly swarmed them, pinning each and every one to the ground.

Rainbow Dash yelled, a field of green magic pressing her into the hard marble floor, "Chrysalis! Why are you here?"

Chrysalis chuckled, "I thought you ponies would know me better. I'm here to take over Canterlot. What else would I be her for? Fashion?"

"Well," Rarity commented, "You could use a little color with that hair."

"Silence!"

Shining Armor fought against his bonds, "Just you wait bug! Princess Luna will stop you if we can't."

"Oh," Chrysalis smiled, sending a very cold feeling through everypony in the room. "I don't think the Princess of the Moon will be of any help to you."

Princess Luna snored loudly in her bed of deep velvet covers. Drool pooled under the dignified princess's muzzle. Luna dreamed a dream unlike any dream before. But due to its nature, the author cannot in good taste describe the sheer awesome of Princess Luna's dream. A dream so amazing that it would blow your mind.

Twilight gritted her teeth, _I may know one pony._

Chrysalis watched in amusement at Twilight's reddening face. Twilight tried to perform magic she had never tried before.

_Hello! Hello!_

Matthew's head spun around the room, trying to locate Twilight's screaming voice. "Did any of you hear that?"

"No," Spike and the CMC answered, giving Matthew very worried looks.

_Matthew! We need your help!_

Matthew held his hooves to his ears, "NO voices in my head! I will not help you spill the blood of children!"

"What?" three fillies screamed in horror.

_What! No! Canterlot is under attack by changelings! The girls and I are trapped in the throne room. We need your help!_

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "Twilight, what about the guards I saw at the castle? I'm sure they can handle it."

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Seriously?_

"Fine," Turning to the ponies and dragon, Mathew said, "Canterlot's under attack and Twilight's in trouble. I'll be back." Heading towards the door, Matthew said over his shoulder, "Spike, you're in charge."

Sweetie Bell, Scottaloo and Applebloom turned to Spike. After the door slammed shut, Matthew could not help but hear the library filling with loud laughter.

_First things first, where's Canterlot? _Matthew wracked his brains. Matthew's brown eyes explored the mountainside, until he found the tall white marble walls built in the side of the mountain. _That was easy._

Matthew burst into the air, his wings flapping madly. _Don't worry Twilight. Matthew's coming to save the day! And maybe get little something in return… Oh yeah!_

0 0 0

"Why did you call Matthew out of all ponies?" Applejack snapped at Twilight from inside a clear green cocoon.

Surrounding the two thrones of the goddesses, the eight ponies were being held captive by slimy green cocoons. Chrysalis lounged in Celestia throne, the Sun Goddess standing stock still next to her. Chrysalis sighed, "Celestia how do you stand sitting on this uncomfortable throne? I guess you need that extra cushion in your flank to enjoy it."

Twilight muttered to Applejack, "Sorry! I panicked! Matthew wasn't my first choice. He was my second."

"Who the hay was the first one?" Shining Armor asked.

"Big Mac."

"What did Big Mac say?" Fluttershy asked.

From the orchard of apple trees, Big Mac's shrill screams filled the air. "No voices in my head! There will be no Sweet Apple Massacre! GO AWAY!"

"Harsh," Rainbow Dash hissed.

General Thrall burst into the throne room, bowing low when he reached Chrysalis. "General Thrall, how goes the invasion?"

"Very good, my Queen," Thrall answered. "A few guards remain are locked in combat with our forces, but they will soon be dealt with.

"Excellent," Chrysalis smiled.

Rainbow Dash, having enough of Chrysalis, shouted, "Enjoy the victory your victory while you can bug! Cause when Matthew gets here, he's gonna kick your flank into next week!"

"Oh really?" Chrysalis chastised.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash spat. "He took on a hydra without a problem. What makes you think you're gonna have a chance?"

Chrysalis scratched her chin, much to the ponies' annoyance, "Because I planned for this so called Matthew." Jumping to her feet, Queen Chrysalis moved towards the window, "Tell me, what can one pony do against an army of over a thousand changelings?"

**BOOM!**

Chrysalis's eyes widened, the sky over Canterlot set ablaze with black energy.

"Um, that," Rainbow Dash respended.

0 0 0

Matthew peared down on Canterlot, _I wish I had a can of Raid right now._

Ponies raced along the streets, trying to avoid the black insects chasing them. A loud buzzing filled the air, accompanying the screams of the ponies. _So those are changelings._ Dark shadows covered Matthew's right arm, his left encased in crystal. Raising his right hoof, Matthew fired at a large cluster of changelings flying above the white washed buildings.

_That'll liven things up! _The horror struck changelings failed miserably to scatter. Matthew rushed towards the flying bugs, his hoof held ready to punch something. The changelings were agile. Their thin membranes were able to fly circles around Matthew's frontal assault. Matthew's hoof struck forward, the infuriating bugs dodging his attacks. Matthew kicked and punched the air, only catching one or two changelings for every ten strikes._Note to self, must learn how to punch things while flying._

After a changeling managed to corkscrew around Matthew's right hoof, Matthew finally lost it. "I'm gonna blow all of you freaking bugs to kingdom come!" Slamming his hooves together, a shockwave of blue energy blasted through the sky.

Changelings fell from the sky, onto the streets and roofs of Canterlot. The citizens of Canterlot screamed, the unconscious bugs crashing all around them. _It's raining changelings. Hallelujah! It's raining changelings. Amen. Amen!_

Matthew plowed into the hard stone streets, smacking his chin on the ground. Not to self, must work on landing. There was no time to waste. The changelings were still loose on the general populace. Pulling himself up, Matthew's attention was drawn on the entire squadron of changeling rushing towards him. Their warped horns alight with green magic.

Matthew jumped into the air, but was jerked back into the ground. Green energy held Matthew's hind hooves in place Chrysalis's voice rang in the changeling's heads, "All available changelings, destroy the gold alicorn!"

Hundreds of changelings took to the air, flooding towards Matthew. Matthew smashed his hooves into the ground, to try and separate himself from the magic. No such luck. The hundred or so changelings were able to hold Matthew in place. Matthew's head shot to the sky, thousands if not tens of thousands of life sources filled the heavens. All of their horns were pointed directly at him. _Ah, nutsack._

The world around Matthew exploded in green fire. All of the changelings fired in unison. From the windows of the throne room, General Thrall and Chrysalis watched their army rain green firry death on Matthew.

"So much for your hero," Chrysalis smiled, her fangs contorting a usually happy emotion into one of nightmare. The Queen turned away from the window, returning her attention back to the ponies at hand. Thrall continued to stare at the battle, something felt wrong here.

Using his magic, Thrall enhanced his vision to see the street Matthew once stood.

The changelings halted their fire, smoke filling the air. The changelings waited with bated breath. No one moved. Dark grey smoke swirled before the army. The smoke cleared, leaving the changelings gasping in surprise. Thrall's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Ok, that hurt."

Burning hair filled Matthew's nostrils, his mane and coat smoldering. Leaving Matthew almost completely covered in black soot. What scared the changeling more was the look on Matthew's face. The changeling's black exoskeletons paled at the scowl they were receiving. In a flurry of movement, Matthew took advantage of the changelings' weakened bonds and burst through them.

The changelings only saw Matthew's hooves before he made contact with their faces, repeatedly mind you. Changelings scattered in every direction. Some spraying volleys of green magic onto the buildings hoping to hit Matthew, catching fellow changelings in the crossfire. Matthew's smashed his hoof into a large changeling, even bigger than he was. Grabbing its horn, Matthew threw his opponent into an unfortunate group of changelings foolish enough to rush him.

Matthew's ears picked up a disheartening sound. Two young children screamed for help, their parents tried to cover them as best they could. One a boy and the other a girl screamed from between their parents legs. The changeling not fleeing from Matthew continued to collect ponies, to later siphon their love.

Thrall could not believe this was happening, the stallion in his vision appeared out of thin air to deliver viscous attacks on his men. Then he'd disappear before reappearing elsewhere. _Just who is this pony?_ Then the stallion stopped, his brown pupils contracting into pinpricks.

Matthew ran towards the source of the screams. Skidding around the corner of a building, the family being set upon came into Matthew's sights. They four ponies cowering in the corner of an alleyway. Matthew's hooves thundered against the cobblestone streets, he had several blocks to cover in a hurry. Above him, several changelings prepared to stop him. Green balls of magic cut through the walls of a three story building, causing the structure to collapse into the streets. Matthew, due to his idiocy, did not pay attention to giant falling wall of doom ahead of him. His eyes were fixed on the ponies needing his help. The structure smashed into Matthew's head.

Thrall could not explain what happened next.

Matthew pushed through the marble stone like it was barely there. All Matthew's energies where focused on getting to those children and nothing would stop him. Thrall gasped. The building split around Matthew's head, parting like the Red Sea split for Moses. Heavy stone, wood, and glass collided against the ground around Matthew's hooves.

A spiky haired shadow fell across the family of ponies and changelings. The changelings felt a cold shiver run down their spines. When they turned around, Matthew grabbed the closest one on the right by the horn. Using the horn as a handle, Matthew smacked the other two changelings with their companion. _Coming to a store near you, the Changeling Club. Bash your enemies with your enemies! It fun for the whole family Caution: use Changeling Club as directed and only to destroy your enemies. Wrongful use of the Changeling Club can result in injury, loss of limb and erectile dysfunction. Please consult your nearest vet if any of these issues present themselves. Remember, it's a Changeling Club._

Chrysalis looked away from the captured ponies, finding Thrall's jaws wide open. "What is it General?"

"Raise the barrier to the castle," Thrall whispered.

"Why?"

Chrysalis felt a stab of fear hit her, "Because we don't want to mess with that pony."

"That's not a good reason."

"Mother-bucker walked through a goddamn building to save some children. WALKED THROUGH IT!" Thrall snapped.

Taken aback, Chystal ignited her horn in bright green energy.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Matthew yelled, looking towards the castle to find a clear green bubble encase the entire building. With changeling in hoof, bloody and bruised, Matthew rushed to the castle. Matthew's hooves scrapped against the ground, coming to a sudden stop in front of the translucent energy. Hmmm. What to do?

Matthew gave the barrier an experimental prod. The barrier zapped him in response. Taking a step back, Matthew racked his brain. Looking down at the changeling in his hoof, an evil smile crept over Matthew's muzzle.

"AW!"

Chrysalis's ears twitched in annoyance, "What the devil is that sound?" Her answer came in the form of one of her changelings smashing through the glass window, leaving a trail debris as his collided with the floor.

Thrall rushed to the down changeling, ensuring they were still breathing.

"I have no idea what I was trying to accomplish with that," Matthew scratched his chin. His attention shifted to a glittering unicorn guard running franticly around the barrier. "Oi, you there! Guard!"

The guard stopped in front of Matthew, panting heavily. He was slightly shorter than Matthew, his light brown fur almost completely covered by the gold armor. The guard's light green eyes filled with hope at the sight of Matthew, "Yes, sir?"

"What's your name soldier?"

"Private Trench Digger, sir!"

Trying not to laugh, Matthew asked, "Do you know anything about this barrier?"

"The barrier repels everything but changeling sir. I've scanned it with my magic…" Trent grumbled the next part, his cheeks flushing red with anger and self hatred.

"What was that?"

"I can't figure out how to lower the barrier or how to get through it! It's too powerful for me to do anything," Trench felt ashamed of himself. A Royal Guard was not supposed to be this helpless.

"Don't worry about that because I just thought of a plan!" Matthew said forcibly. Somewhere in Equestria, a pony shivered in fear. Matthew had a plan.

"What is it sir?"

"First, don't call me sir. That makes me feel old," Matthew corrected him. "Second, my plan is…" _Wait for dramatic pause._ "I'm going to punch this barrier really hard."

Trent's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious." The look of determination on Matthew's face told him otherwise. "You're plan is to punch the magical barrier?" Trent asked flabbergasted.

"NO! I'm going to punch it **really **hard!"

Trent felt all the hope leave his body, _We are so screwed._

Matthew rolled his eyes at Trent's gawking expression, "Step aside small fry and watch a real man work!" Flying into the air, Matthew climbed high into the sky. Flying above the clouds, Matthew looked down on the green dome. Now was the time for a prep talk. _Now's the time. I'm going to show these changelings a chapter from the greatest human strategist ever known to man. A man who single handedly face hundreds of enemies at once. A man who will forever be known in the history of the world as_

"LLLLLLEEEEEERRRROYYYYY!"

"Where is that coming from?" Chrysalis looked around the throne room for the source of the reverberating shout.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNKKKKKKKIIIIINNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!"

Chrysalis cried out in pain, her barrier cracking down the sides. Thrall rushed to his queen. A single dark shape smashed through the barrier, leaving an explosion of dark energy in his wake.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor, Cadence, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack cried out in joy. Matthew flying through the thick roof of the throne room, sending wood and gold shingles clattering onto the polished tile to land face first.

Matthew jumped to his hooves. Scanning the room for any danger, Matthew held his hoof ready to punch. Now I need to find Twilight and beat the ever loving crap out of whoever ruined my day. Oh look there's Twilight! I'm better at this than I thought. Matthew smiled at the trapped ponies, "Don't worry folks, I'll save you."

"Do you really think so?" Chrysalis hissed, standing to her full height. General Thrall stood next to his queen. Matthew's body tensed with Chrysalis standing so close to the hostages. He readied himself for a fight, worried that Chrysalis may turn on the ponies next to her. Chrysalis said in a humorous voice, "Well-well-well, I didn't expect you to break through my barrier Mr. Matthew."

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here today uhhhh… You!"

Chrysalis raised an eyebrow, "You don't even know who I am, do you?"

"No, mind filling me in?" Matthew tried to keep his voice nice, but some part of him felt the overwhelming urge to punch Chrysalis right in her smug face.

"I am Chrysalis, Queen of the changelings! Fourth Queen from the house of Scarabs, founder of the second greatest changeling hive in the entire world. I am the Mother to the Changelings and soon, future ruler of all Equestria," Chrysalis called to the heavens with a raised hoof.

Chrysalis waited patiently to hear any reaction from Matthew. When none came, Chrysalis turned her gaze from the roof to Matthew. Chrysalis's face turned scarlet red, Matthew wasn't provider her with looks of awe or fear like she imagined.

Instead, Matthew's expression was that of a bored pony. His eyes were halfway closed and he looked like he didn't care about anything Chrysalis had to say. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you talking about?" Chrysalis felt the veins under the forehead bulge in anger. Matthew asked, unaware of the danger brewing, "Why are you invading Canterlot?"

"I am here to take over Canterlot, so that my changelings and I can take their love," Chrysalis said, spitting out the words with venom.

"Why do you need love?"

"Because changelings eat love," Twilight answered. Chrysalis shot the pony a very dirty look.

"Do you need love to survive?" Matthew scratched his head in confusion.

"Yes," Chrysalis hissed.

"Then why don't you trade with ponies for their love?"

"What?"

"I mean," Matthew began, "If you need something to survive how about you try of something instead of taking over an entire nation? Build an economy based on trade. Trade goods for the love you eat. If you do this, you can begin to create some good standing with other nations. These nations can become allies. When you create allies, these other nations will be able to send aid to you if you run into any hardships or need help."

I can't believe I'm being lectured by the same pony who smashed through my barrier. Chrysalis responded, "That isn't possible. All nations fear the changelings!"

"Have you tried playing nice with other nations?"

"Um… No," Chrysalis said, a blush deepening the dark color of her cheeks.

"So how can you just willingly take over an entire nation, instead of trying to create diplomatic ties that could be of benefit to you and your changelings?" Twilight rubbed a hoof to her head. Matthew was trying to argue diplomacy with the Queen of the Changelings. _This will not end well._

"It's not that simple," Chrysalis snapped.

"Of course it is. For starters, stop being such a bitch."

"D-d-did you just call her Majesty Chrysalis a-?" Thrall asked in a hushed voice.

"Sure did," Matthew grinned. _What? It's true. She's being a grad 'A' b-i-o-t-c-h._

Chrysalis's horn burned bright, almost blinding everypony with its light. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Chrysalis shrieked, throwing her most powerful spell towards Matthew.

Matthew exploded in green light. Every window shattered, the shockwave sending shards of glass out into the open air. Chrysalis cackled madly, victory filling her head.

Chrysalis's mad laugh caught in her throat, a loud yawn snapping her back into reality. From the smoke, Matthew sat in the center of the destroyed floor with only his fur singed. Matthew turned his brown eyes to Chrysalis, "I have a question."

"What?" Chrysalis asked, unsure of what was going to happen.

"What's that thing on your face?"

"What thing-"

"MY FIST!" Matthew threw his right hoof into Chrysalis's muzzle. Chrysalis flew into the wall of marble. The marble cracked under the force of Matthew's fist.

"Chrys-" Thrall began, but a quick smack from Matthew sent the changeling general out one of the shattered windows and into the far off distance.

Matthew turned to Celestia, the alicorn frozen in place. Disturb, Matthew moved to the Princess. Matthew tried to get Celestia to move, by poking her several times with his hoof. Matthew said when Celestia failed to respond, "Twilight, I think something wrong with Celestia."

"No kidding," Twilight snapped. "How about you stop poking the Princess and get us out of these cocoons?!"

"Sure," Matthew turned to the group.

Chrysalis shouted, her horn glowing. "Not just yet, hero!" Twilight and the rest of the group where covered in green light. Matthew launched forward, his hooves scrapping across the empty floor. _That's cheating!_

"Celestia, did you see where the girls went?" Matthew turned to the still frozen Princess. _Right_. Closing his eyes, Matthew stretched his sensed to the limits. Matthew's head spun, the hundreds of life sources blinding him. Matthew bit his lower lip, the overflow of information hurting his head like a jackhammer.

_Where are they?_

A hint of violet caught Matthew's attention. It was faint. Like the smell of stale perfume still lingering in an empty room. Matthew followed faded light, leading deeper into the mountain Canterlot stood atop. There they were. Inside the mountain, Matthew felt the faint glimmer of eight ponies he recognized.

Matthew opened his eyes, They're in the middle of the mountain. I just hope Celestia has castle insurance. Lifting his right hoof, Matthew readied himself for a long dig.

0 0 0

Inside the crystal caverns, Chrysalis rubbed her cheek, That's smart! Chrysalis's horn glowed, revealing the cocoons carrying the Mane 6, Shining Armor and Cadence surrounding her. Chrysalis sniffed the air, the spores filled the air with the bitter sent of moss. Applejack snapped, "What do ya plan to do now?"

"Oh, I'm going to use you seven as hostages," Chrysalis said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Shining Armor snapped. "The Royal Guards will be down her looking for you."

"No pony can enter these mines. Or else fall prey to the spores my changeling released all throughout these caves. I will release my demands to Celestia as soon as my magic wears off," Chrysalis offered, feeling good that something will go right today.

A low rumbling shook the cavern, Chrysalis groaning, "What now?!" The rumbling increased in intensity, cracking large crystal structures surrounding the group. Chrysalis summoned a barrier, pieces of crystal bouncing harmlessly off the green energy to protect her and her hostages.

Matthew burst through the roof of the dark mines. Surprised at the sudden loss of rocks to support his hooves, Matthew's wings extended to slow his extent. "ACHOO!" Matthew sneezed, while in freefall. _This smells like my Grandmother's attic._ Matthew's brown eyes squinted, trying to see anything in the pitch blackness.

When nothing present itself, Matthew fell back on his other worldly senses. Matthew slowly moved toward Twilight's energy. _Now let's go save- OW!_ Matthew cursed, his head colliding with a thick rock.

Chrysalis, and the ponies turned to the voice reverberating throughout the extensive cave system. Everypony winced, the sound of a skull smacking into various hard surfaces. Twilight asked, "Do you think Matthew knows he can ignite his horn to create light?"

"I don't think so, darling," Rarity said, unnerved at the repeated bashing of Matthew's head. _He probably needs all the brain cells he has left._

Matthew saw them, a green light shining on eight cocoons. Getting kinda woozy. Matthew shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. A cloud pressed itself against Matthew's conscious. With a strong flap of his wings, Matthew descended. Chrysalis held the barrier as Matthew landing directly in front of the orb. "It's over Chrysalis!" A jab from his right arm, Chrysalis's magic shattered into a thousand pieces.

Chrysalis did not appear to be frightened of the pony in front of him. _What's going on?_ Matthew stumbled forward, his vision blurring. "Feeling a little down are we?" Chrysalis felt quiet elated right now. Matthew, it seems, was not invincible.

Matthew jumped back. The ground he was standing giving way. Reality itself shattered in front of him, leaving Matthew to float in a swirling vortex of colors. _Did I take a hit of acid? This is trippy._

Twilight shouted at the stallion. "What are you doing?" Matthew didn't even register her, his brown eyes unfocused.

Matthew waved a hoof in front of his face, the appendage moving in a blur of orange and gold colors. _Dude my hooves. They look like hooves!_ Matthew couldn't help but feel warm inside, a light buzzing in his head. He felt no concern for the world. As if all his problems were blocked by this fuzziness inside him.

Chrysalis turned to Twilight, "He can't hear you know. Matthew is now under the influence of Lichen Spores." Chrysalis spoke into Matthew's mind, "Matthew."

Matthew jerked to the side, a pale visage appearing before him. The pale pony's head offered Matthew a kind smile with her pale green eyes, her voice was welcoming, "Matthew." Matthew remained silent, unsure of what the heck is going on. "You are so tired," the pale pony said. She approached him, tall with a pair of pure white wings. This pony reminded him of an angel, thin but very dignified.

Matthew could not think. Part of him wanted to stay in this warm place. The pale pony wrapped her arms around him, embracing him, comforting him.

Shining Armor screamed at the motionless Matthew, "Matthew wake up! You've got to snap out of it!" Chrysalis looked into Matthew's mind, her face turning from confident to pale shocked. _T-this can't be real. So much blood! So much loss. How do you live with yourself?_

Matthew felt her against his body, whispering to him, "You are so strong, Matthew. You have lost so much. You're pain resonates in your very soul Please, let me take the pain away."

Matthew wanted to say yes. He wanted to give in. To have this angelic pony take away his memories, but he could not. Deep inside his mind that reptilian part rebelled against this idea. There was nothing that could take away his pain. It made him who he is today. "No," Matthew whispered. The pain was a part of him now.

Chrysalis pulled herself from Matthew's memories, her teeth grinding. Shining Armor and the rest of the ponies cheered, Matthew trying to away the pale specter with his hooves.

The pale pony did not take rejection well. Her shrieking yells filled Matthew's ears with splitting pain. The swirling colors dissipated, becoming a deep red. The once angelic pony burst into dark matter. The angelic wings crackled and elongated before separating into dozens of sharp points. _Can we go back to the cuddling?_The wind swirled around Matthew, howling in his ears. The dark pony raised her sharp tendrils, pointing them at Matthew.

Chrysalis called to the small number of changelings standing by. In case if the invasion failed. Thirty changelings jumped from the tiny crevices between the rock formations. "Hold him down!" The changelings shot green goop from their horns. The sticky substance covered Matthew, his reflexes unable to avoid any of them. In Matthew's mind, he saw the dark tendrils wrap around him. Matthew struggled against the green goo, the substance holding onto him tightly.

"You will join us!" The dark pony screamed into Matthew's face.

"AH!" Matthew screamed. Something was crawling in his brain. Thousands of tiny black spiders spilled from the dark pony's mouth onto Matthew. Matthew forced his eyes tightly shut. He's struggle intensified, fighting against his bonds. The spiders forced their way into Matthew's screaming muzzle, nose, ears, and in between his eyelids. They were everywhere, a mass off moving legs crawling all over Matthew. They dug into his skin, Matthew gagging at the thousands of tiny legs crawling under his skin.

"Give in!"

Twilight and the pony watched Matthew writhe. Changeling continuing to coat Matthew in this sticky stuff.

"No! I won't ever give in!"

"But you will," Chrysalis pressured Matthew more. Matthew's yells intensified, Chrysalis forcing Matthew's skin to burn. She was in control of his senses and she will punish him for his decadence. The dark pony whispered in his ears, "We can take away your pain." Matthew's eyes rolled back into his head. A thousands of insect crawled into his skull, slowly eating away at his brain. "You don't need to suffer anymore. We can end all this pain."

"I was made by pain and struggle! No one takes away my pain! Pain makes me **the best**!" Matthew screamed defiantly.

Fluttershy covered her head and ears, unable to witness the blood seeping from both of Mathew's nostrils and his horrendous cries. All through the cavers, Matthew's screams echoed. Reverberating in on themselves, intensifying his pained calls.

"All you need to do is surrender to us. Together, you can become the strongest being in the entire world. We can make you above pain and suffering. All you have to do is surrender," Chrysalis said through the dark pony. She intensified her torture. To Matthew his fur burst into flames, consuming his flesh. Matthew chocked, his nostrils filling with the smell of burn hair and flesh. "You don't have the strength to fight us. Just give in."

Chrysalis and the rest of the changelings felt a cold spear slice into their heats. Laughter replacing Matthew's screams. Twilight could not help but look at Matthew with a horrified expression. Matthew's eyes turned to Chrysalis, whether he saw her or not no pony knew. The whites of his eyes were replaced with deep red, his brown iris mixing with the black of his pupils. To Chrysalis, she saw a black hole surrounded by crimson red blood. "Tell me," Matthew's words cold, "Do you think this is the extent of my power?"

Everypony and changeling were left speechless. No one could predict what happened next. Matthew called upon his deepest reserves of power. He would not be beaten today. The changeling sludge was tore away from his body with explosive force. The changelings where unprepared when the shockwave hit, sending them flying deeper into the darkness of the caves. Chrysalis barely held her own, her horn summoning a barrier.

Matthew saw the shadow pony blasted into a thousand pieces of floating smoke. "Now I'll finish this!" Matthew slammed his hooves together, putting all his powers into his limbs.

The citizens of Canterlot felt the ground tremble underneath their hooves. Everypony screamed, torrents of blue fire bursting from every crack inside the mountain Canterlot. Canterlot was surrounded by columns of twisting fire. Celestia shook her head, Chrysalis's mind control wearing off. When she came too, she found a giant hole in her throne room and a column of blue fire shooting up into the heavens. "Did I miss something?"

Twilight, Shining Armor and the rest of the girls screamed, their cocoons smashing into the wall of the cave. The tough green membrane took the brunt of Matthew's attack, leaving the girls and Shining to be deafened by the rushing torrent. All they could see was the blinding blaze of blue and white fire. Then there was only darkness.

Silence filled the cavern. Twilight fumbled in the darkness with her hoof, finding the cocoon no longer holding her. "T-twily?" Shining Armor asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm here, give me a second." Twilight's horn slowly ignited, shining lavender light on the blackness. Shining Armor followed Twilight's example before assisting Cadence to her hooves.

Rainbow Dash jumped to her hooves, moving to help Applejack up. "Thanks, sugarcube"

Pinkie Pie gently lifted Fluttershy's hooves away from her face. Pinkie was having difficulty budging the yellow Pegasus from her tight ball. "It's alright Flutters. You can open your eyes now."

"I mean really! I've got green goop and dirt all over my coat," Rarity groaned dusting herself off.

Twilight ignored her, shining her light on the surrounding area. Chrysalis's pained groan caught the ponies by surprise. Every pony tensed, ready to attack Chrysalis wherever she was. Twilight searched the area, coming across the slumped form of Chrysalis. Her dark exoskeleton was covered in bruises and cuts. Her green blood dripped from a nasty cut across her head, between her lips and nostrils. Her hind leg was twisted completely around. Twilight approached the Changeling Queen. Chrysalis's eyes were closed, showing no sign of movement even when Twilight gently prodded her with her horn.

Twilight turned away from Chrysalis, sure that the changeling was out of commission. Moving forward into the darkness, Twilight heard Rainbow Dash asked, "Where's Matthew?"

Twilight stumbled when she found Matthew. Matthew lay motionless on the ground, blood pooling from his mouth and onto the rocky floor. Twilight rushed to him, the stallion's eyes were closed. His body convulsed, coughing the blood developing in his lungs into the air. Twilight quickly scanned Matthew for any injuries.

Twilight yelled to the rest of the group, "Girls we need to move quick! He's lungs are filling up with blood!"


	11. Chapter 11

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 11: A Monster. I've Turned into a Monster.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MLP or any related characters.

Twilight paced back and forth in anticipation outside the medical wing. She could not help but worry. With Princess Celestia at the helm of the Royal Guards, the remaining Royal Guards and the Element's of Harmony where able to locate every pony trapped throughout the mountain's twisting tunnels.

After half a day of returning ponies to their homes, Twilight was finally able to check in on Matthew. The acting physician took the stallion in horror. When Twilight showed up, he almost fainted at the sight Matthew puking copious blood across his clean floor. _Sorry, I'm kinda dying here._

Now Twilight stood with her friends. Rainbow Dash yawned widely, lying on a worn chair. Fluttershy twisted the end of her mane in her hooves in her nerves. Pinkie Pie busied herself with a large platter of cupcakes. No pony knew where she got them from. Applejack slumped in her seat. Her Stetson pulled over her eyes. Rarity combed her mane absentmindedly.

Twilight moved towards the door, readying her hoof to knock. "Twi, you've already knocked like four times already. Give the doctor time to work!" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"How are things?" Celestia's voice reached the group. Everypony turned to her. Princess Luna walked close to her sister's side. The Princess of the Night was surprised when her royal sleep was disturbed to find Canterlot in disarray.

The six mares shrugged, the doctor still not responding to Twilight's continuous interruptions. Princess Celestia's expression saddened. When her ponies returned to the throne room, Celestia was bombarded by a hysterical Twilight brandishing a dying Matthew. _Even unconscious, Matthew is a lethal weapon. His head is thick enough to break stone. If his employment in Sweet Apple Acres fails, he can always get a job in constructions. Those boulders wouldn't know what hit them._

"Twilight," Celestia said soothingly. Twilight turned to her mentor, her ears pulling back. "While the situation is dire, there is nothing you can do right now. Let the doctor work."

Twilight nodded, taking a seat on a plush chair next to Rarity. Silence followed. It wasn't until the door to the medical wing opened, that anypony moved. A short, stocky unicorn of pale green fur and a short brown mane entered the hallway. Immediately, Dr. Scrubs was assaulted by a hundred questions. "Hold on everypony!" Applejack hollered above all the noise.

The area immediately turned to silent anticipation. Pinkie Pie vibrated violently, her shaking so great she slid across the floor and up the wall. "Thank you Miss Applejack," Scrubs nodded in her direction. "Now I know you all want to know about Matthew's condition."

_Just tell us already!_ Rainbow Dash screamed in her head, hiding her impatience behind a bored expression.

"I have good news and bad news."

"What the bad news?" Pinkie Pie asked, appearing next to the worn doctor. Everypony looked at Pinkie Pie in exasperation. "What?" she asked indignantly, "I always like to hear the bad news before the good news."

"Well," the doctor hesitated to say, "Matthew's dying."

"WHAT!?"

The room filled with the sound of ponies screaming. When their echoes finally died down, Dr. Scrubs said, "But we can save him. Please follow me." Turning, Dr. Scrubs lead the group into the wing room. All of the ponies caught sight of the ailing stallion. Matthew lay perfectly still on the worn green mattress. Every heart fluttered at the sight of a breathing tube shoved down his throat, coated in crimson fluid. Slowly his chest moved. The heart monitor strapped to his leg beeped weakly in accordance to Matthew's pulse.

"We've identified the spores running through Matthew's veins," Dr. Scrubs explained. "The spores are consuming him from the inside out. His lungs have received the worst damage, leaving him on a respirator."

"How can you save him?" Luna interrupted.

"I'll need some volunteers to perform a very volatile procedure," Scrubs looked over the group with a wary eye.

"What do you mean volatile?" Celestia asked.

"As of now, the spores are running through Matthew's bloodstream. With the amount in his blood it's a miracle he's still alive. I've applied the antitoxin, but his condition is still deteriorating. I cannot remove the toxin from his blood directly with magic." Scrubs began to describe his plan, "I will have to connect several ponies to Matthew and physically filter the poison through their bodies. Each participant will receive a dose of antitoxin and help combat the spores. With more bodies, the poison can be spread out to manageable levels for Matthew to survive."

Matthew's head jerked, a coughing fit racking his frame.

"Are there… um… any side effects we should be aware off?" Fluttershy asked, going extremely pale.

"Yes," Dr. Scrubs sighed. "The device I'll have to connect you too will not only connect you by blood, but also by life force. Matthew is losing energy fast. Whatever that's inside him that's keeping him alive will eventually fail. He needs help to pull through this. Everypony participating will be linked both body and mind to Matthew."

Every pony in the room shuffled their hooves in discomfort. Twilight asked, "How many do you need?"

"As many as I can get."

Twilight's eyes looked around at all her friends. Taking a deep breath, "I'll do it." Twilight shivered as she spoke. The idea of being stuck with needles really bothers her, but she owed Matthew that much.

"Ah'll help to," Applejack stepped forward. Twilight smiled at the farmer, glad she would stand with her.

"I'll join to," Rainbow Dash nodded before posing dramatically. "I can't leave a sick pony hanging, now can I?"

Pinkie Pie waved her hooves in a frantic manner, "Oooh! Ooooh! Ooooh! I'll help! I love helping!"

Fluttershy offered a weak replay. Her voice so soft, it was lost to the loud beeping of the heart monitor. Rarity placed an understanding hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, "I think Fluttershy and I agree. We'll help in any way we can."

Dr. Scrubs appeared relieved. His horn began to glow a deep green, summoning into the room six additional beds. "Please take a seat. I'll be back in a moment." Twilight and her friends took a seat on the hard mattresses. Rarity commented about her bed, calling it a 'cavepony's sleeping rock.'

Dr. Scrubs returned to the room, pushing a cart topped with a strange device. It appeared to be three bronze balls of varying sizes stacked one on top of the other. The largest ball sat on the bottom with the top being the smallest. From the top of the device two metal antennas projected into the air. A square slot with several knobs pushed out from the front of the device with several holes surrounding the base for tubing. The gentle doctor gave each pony a quick shot of antitoxin before attaching them to the device.

Celestia and Luna watched with a mixture of fascination and disgust at Dr. Scrubs sliding a single line into each of the pony's forelegs. The left leg's tube would be used to introduce Matthew's fluids into their bodies. The right leg will be used withdrew fluids into the machine and into Matthew. This machine was one of the latest breakthroughs from the medical field. It was originally designed as a dialysis machine, to assist filtering a pony's blood of toxins. The one currently attached to Matthew and the Mane 6 is its steroid taking brother that makes a regular dialysis machine its bitch.

Once attached, the good doctor said, "I have to warn you to be careful. Each of you will be entering Matthew's mind. There is no telling what you will see."

"How bad can it be?" Rarity said. "He's a stallion. They're not known for being the deepest of thinkers." The princesses chuckled while Scrubs rolled his eyes.

Before Scrubs could turn the knob, Celestia asked in a worried tone, "Is this safe?"

"I believe so."

"Wait! You believe so?" Luna questioned. "What doest that mean?"

"I've never tried this procedure before," Scrubs felt his cheeks become hot under the gaze of the princesses. With great hesitation, the doctor flipped the switch plunging the six mares into a world of darkness.

Celestia and Luna watched the Elements of Harmony fall into a deep sleep. Each felt some form of fear in their heart. Luna feared the device malfunctioning. Celestia however feared where her faithful student and her friends were heading.

0 0 0

Twilight fell through swirling mists and lights. The patterns tantalized her with bizarre colors and figures. Flashes of white blinded her, colors mixing and changing. The intensity grew, leaving blinding white trails across each ponies' vision. Blinded by swirling colors and lights, Twilight shut her eyes as tight as she could. The intensity of colors bled through her eyelids without mercy.

It's like going though the Stargate, only as lame as you think.

Without warning, everything came to a stop. Each pony fell over their own hooves onto warm sand. Confusion was a reasonable reaction for them. Applejack was the first to recover. Lifting her head from the ground, slowly worker her jaw to make sure it still worked. The six mares found themselves surrounded by high steep walls of brown earth and rock. The air blistered her nose and lips. Through this ravine, a river once ran. The swirling sands followed the natural flow of water. The sand mimicked the river's natural fluid motion, flowing across the ground.

"Well this is boring," Rainbow Dash snorted after taking a look at their surroundings.

Sparse greenery ran along the edges. Twisting trees of rough bark, brown bushes of sharp spines and the occasional cactus broke the rocky formation. Looking up, Fluttershy felt fear strike her. The sky was completely black. "E-e-everypony, would you please look up." Blank nothingness stared down at the gaping mares. No stars twinkled with life to offer them any solace.

"Where are we?" Rarity asked with absolute distain. The land was barren and the only color to break up this boring menagerie was the dreaded green.

"We're inside Matthew's head," Twilight said. _If this is the inside of his head, then he's more empty headed than I thought._

Pinkie Pie looked around with some interest, "This kinda reminds of my family's farm. But it sure is hot!" Taking a large icee from her mane, Pinkie took a grateful swig of the cherry slurpy.

"Pinkie Pie, where did you get that?"

"From my mane," Pinkie Pie answered with a smile.

The rest of the pony just shook their heads and sighed. "How about we do something? This place is boring."

With nothing else to do, Twilight lead the group deeper through the twisting and winding river. Time felt longer to her without a sun or any kind of celestial body to break up the monotonous surroundings of sand and rock.

Finally when the group felt like giving up the narrow river widened into a wide ravine around fifty feet wide. Soft sand flowed like water towards the large flat boulder occupying the center of the dry river. Sitting atop the rock was a single pony of gold fur and red mane. This pony had no defining markings, no wings, no horn, no cutie mark, and sitting atop the rock with his eyes closed. One would say he was meditating on the deep mysteries of the universe. The oddest part of this scene was the blocky metal door behind him. Thick rivets held several metal sheets together. The only feature on the door was a single solid bar that acted as the handle.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" snapped Applejack.

Rainbow Dash appeared in front of the mysterious before anyone could move. "Alright buddy, what's going on?!"

The Earth pony remained silent. He didn't seem to have notice the rainbow colored mare.

Rainbow Dash growled. It was bad enough she had to be sucked inside Matthew's stupid head and bored out of her mind. Now he was ignoring her. _Not going to happen!_ "Alright buddy, time for the pain!" Rainbow Dash brought her hoof upside the pony's head.

"OW! What?" snapped the pony, his voice the same as Matthew's. His brown eyes moving over the ponies assembled in front of him.

"Matthew?"

The pony looked at her, his ears flicking to and fro. "Maybe? What's it to you?"

"Well sugarcube, we are technically in Matthew's head. So you should be Matthew," Applejack pointed out.

The pony was quiet for a few seconds. "That makes sense. But I am merrily a shadow or an idea of Matthew, one face of three. I'm surprise you're the one who noticed. I thought Twilight was the smart one."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"No-no-no-no," the pony smirked, "I'm just saying you won't be advancing to the next round of Jeopardy."

Rarity had to hold back her friend back with her magical aura. "I see your manners are still the same unconscious as you are conscious."

"Oi, shove it up yours you stuck up Prima Dona!"

"Stop it!" snapped Twilight. Turning towards the not-entirely-but-still-Matthew pony, she asked, "Will you tell us what is this place and why are you here?"

"I was napping peacefully," Earth pony Matthew said, "until the walking Pride parade over there decided to ruin it. As to where you are, you are in outer reaches of Matthew's brain." The pony stopped, his eyes focusing on Twilight with some intrigue.

"That doesn't answer the rest of my question. Why are you here?"

"I'm the gatekeeper, are you the keymaster?"

"No."

"Then piss off," Earth Pony Matthew said, closing his eyes with the intent of going back to his nap.

"Hey!" Applejack yelled. Rarity didn't even attempt to stop her from slamming her head into Matthew's. Instead of Matthew being hurt, Applejack fell back with a splitting pain in her skull.

Twilight turned to Applejack, a purple bruise beginning to show through her orange fur. Matthew raised a single eyelid, "Are you alright?"

Rainbow Dash readied to launch herself at Matthew, but another pony had beaten her to it. Fluttershy cheeks burned red, "Listen here buster!" Jabbing him in the chest, Fluttershy hissed scathingly, "What makes you think you can be so rude and disrespectful to my friends? Not you or any other pony has that right!"

Earth Pony Matthew watched Fluttershy's tirade with some amusement. Let's just say he was impressed at the shy pony's words. "Sweetheart," Matthew began, "I've stuck here for who know how long with absolutely nothing to do and nothing to watch or listen to but this god awful silence. I'll be a grumpy as I want to be."

"Does this place hold any significance to you than?" Pinkie Pie interrupted, pushing Fluttershy out of the way. Matthew's expression remained stoic. "Since we're in your head, this place must hold some value to you. Spill it mister! What does this place mean to you?"

Matthew looked at her, deciding if he should answer her or not. Twilight stood to the side, interested in Pinkie Pie's statement. Since he had nothing better to do, Matthew said, "Somewhat important."

The sound of high pitched laughter sliced through the silent air. All eyes turned to the mouth of the wide riverbed. Only Matthew knew what they were. Short beings ran into the sandy area on two legs. Twilight counted five in total. The five creatures had indefinable features, merely whips of smokes before the ponies' eyes. "This was an empty field behind my friend's house," Matthew's voice was hallowed. "We would use this place as a little hideout. We played so many games here."

"What're their names?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It doesn't matter," Matthew's hooves curled in anger. "These are just memories, nothing more."

"What about that door behind you?" Rarity asked. "I'm sure there are some other reaches of Matthew's mind we can explore. Something with a little bit more scenery, I think." Matthew remained silent. He showed no signs of even attempting to move or give them passage.

"You won't allow us through," Pinkie Pie said.

"You got that right."

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Down that door leads to the prison of my mind," Matthew said with some amount of anger. "Down that path leads to darkness as deep as hell. Only the foolish would dare enter into the sanctity of my soul. Only the worst would wish to invade the only safe heaven I have ever had. To go through, is to invade the only privacy I have left in life."

"Hey Everpony! The gate's wide open!" Pinkie Pie called.

It was only a second. In that second all of the ponies decided delve headfirst into the deeper parts of Matthew's brain. In a mad rush to the door, Twilight entered last and closely behind Fluttershy. Turning around, Twilight caught the surprise look on Matthew's muzzle before the gate slammed shut with a resounding bang.

Matthew continued to stare at the gate, "How in the holiest-of-holy-hell did she open that gate?" With a sigh, Matthew turned away from gate with a worried face. "You know what? Never mind! I don't care anymore!" The earth pony closed his eyes and returned to his silence. Matthew whispered to himself, "Good luck girls."

Silence fell on the single pony, until he just realized.

"OH NO! I'M ALL ALONE!"

0 0 0

Twilight felt so cold here. The path before them appeared to be carved out of a steep granite cliff. The only sight Twilight could see were her friends walking in single file line ahead of her. Each step echoed harshly in the silence. This is just too weird, Twilight thought. She expected Matthew's head to be filled with something more than just empty space and darkness. _Why does he have such a thick skull to begin with? It's not like there's anything important to protect here._

Somewhere in the dark recesses bellow, a muzzle's lips lifted into a sinister smile. The smile revealed a row of sharp teeth not belonging inside any herbivore's mouth.

Slowly, the mares made their way further down the worn path. Twilight wished she could comfort Fluttershy. The Pegasus's trembling grew stronger as they moved forward. The darkness and silence was getting to them. The cold ground under their hooves stole the warmth from their bodies without mercy. The air was harsh on their lungs, cold air chilling them to the core. The path however was only wide enough for a single pony to pass, preventing Twilight from moving to Fluttershy's side. "It's alright Fluttershy, I'm right behind you."

Fluttershy offered Twilight a quick smile of gratitude.

"Golly!" Applejack whistled, "I say this boy's head is emptier than Winona's at dinner time."

Rarity enjoyed a quick giggle, "If it where any emptier, one could fit the entirety of Rainbow Dash's ego inside."

"Hey! I don't have an ego!"

"Sure you don't darling."

In a huff, Rainbow Dash prepared to take off. "While you slowpokes take your time, I'm gonna fly ahead to check everything out." Rainbow Dash jumped into the air before diving into the abyss.

-Five seconds later-

"Ow!"

"Rainbow Dash!" The fire mares screamed. In a panic, they rushed down the worn path. Hooves slipped on the slick rock.

Applejack led the charge, the path curving sharply to the right and into a wide flat surface. _We couldn't have been more than a few feet away from it._ Rainbow Dash rubbed her head with a hoof. A purple bruise formed atop her cyan head against the color of her natural coat. Pinkie Pie gently laid a hoof on Rainbow Dash, "Are you alright Dashie?"

"W-what?" Applejack trailed off. Before her a field of grass spread in every direction. But it looked wrong. The green color appeared worn and discolored. Everything around her was faded. It felt unnatural under her hoof, stocks hard against her hoof, like walking on thin pieces of glass.

Fluttershy moved to Rainbow Dash with a worried look. Twilight moved next to Applejack, both of their eyes scanning the plants under the dark sky. "What do you suppose this is?" Applejack asked.

Twilight shook her head. Moving further into the field, Twilight saw three figures. One stood taller than a pony on two legs. Appearing female, her slender figure wore a faded pair of jeans and a grey shirt. She had brown shoulder length with slight curling at the ends. The creature's arms where held by two shorter beings similar to it. One had long dark black hair, wearing a faded shirt of pink with the depiction of a very happy kitty on the front saying hello. The second one wore her brown hair in pig tails. Her purple shirt was a drastic contrast to her sister's bright pink. Twilight moved closer, slowly walking around to see the faces of these unknown creatures. "W-what?"

Applejack rushed to Twilight, keeping her distance from the three creatures. Something about this place sent the farmpony's fur standing on end. Applejack saw Twilight's shocked expression. Turning towards the tall creature's face, Applejack's expression changed from worry to paled shock. The creature's face was completely covered in a thick veil of darkness. No eyes, nose, or mouth could be seen. "Twi, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Twilight said.

With a hesitant hoof, Twilight reached for one of the smaller figures. To get some kind of idea what was going on. The instant her hoof made contact, Twilight was thrown into a different world. The purple alicorn stood in the center of a large street made of some black tar. Tall building reached high above her head. Are these humans? Twilight thought in awe looking at the hairless apes rampaging through the streets. Each and every face held within it an unbiased and uncontrolled fear. Twilight looked to the sky. In that moment, she felt sick. The sky was filled with red. From the heavens, winged beasts flew into the streets. Reptilian in appearance, these monsters stood a head taller than their prey. Scales reflected the bloody light, horns of twisted bone giving them a more terrifying appearance with long winding tails covered in sharp spikes.

Twilight's gaze followed the abominations. The beasts tore through flesh and blood, spraying the ground with gore from their crooked claws. Several demons blew apart buildings as they passed. Sending debris onto the unsuspecting people below, crushing them under the heavy construction material. Twilight ran her eyes this destruction, until her sight focused on a single boy. He was barely ten with short brown hair, jeans and dirt covered white shirt. His brown eyes were solely focused on a large pile of twisted metal and glass. From it, Twilight could see the pale thin arms of two children.

With a jolt Twilight jerked away from the contact. She didn't know what to feel to such gore. Equestia had not experience this level of conflict in one thousand years. She could still see the look on that little boy's face. The shock and horror etched into such a young child. It was heart wrenching.

"Twilight? Is everything alright?" Applejack moved next to her friend. Twilight nodded, trying to push away that vision and make sense of what was happening.

"I don't know what this is Applejack," Twilight said. "I touch her and suddenly I saw something. I don't know what happened."

"You saw my memory of their deaths." All of the ponies heard it. A faint whisper slid through the air, soft and gruff to their equine ears. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity joined the pair. Twilight jumped, feeling something brush against her side. When she turned to look, she found nothing.

"Who's there? Come on out and face us like a real pony," Rainbow Dash challenged to the open air. When the voice didn't answer, Rainbow Dash scoffed, "That's what I thought. You got nothing on us. OW!" Rainbow Dash rubbed her head, "What was that for Applejack?"

"Now Dashie," Applejack's nerves were beginning to fry. This place felt so wrong to her. "Don't go making whatever is wrong in this head mad at ya! We don't know what's going on and ah certainly do not want to press our luck."

"Good point," said the mysterious voice, sending a cold shiver down their spines. The voice was something else. It spoke to them through a strange and static filter. The deep voice pierced their eardrum with an eerie echoed, sharp and painful.

"Why don't you come on out? What are you? Scared?" Rainbow Dash yelled, completely ignoring Applejack.

"Instead of focusing on me, how about you take a look at everyone around you?"

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked, until her eyes suddenly light up with fright. More figures began to materialize out of thin air. Men, women and children filled the quite field. Farther than any of the ponies' could see. Each and every one of their faces was covered in a vile of darkness.

"T-t-twilight," Fluttershy squeaked, "what are they?" These things, whatever they were frightened her. Each faded body stole the warmth from the air to make the situation all the more surreal.

"I think their dead," Twilight said. "Careful not to touch them or else you'll see how they died."

"Ooooooh!"

Twilight's head snapped towards Pinkie's voice. Pinkie Pie reached out with an inquisitive hoof towards a small child with bright blond hair. The moment her hoof made contact, Pinkie understood the depth of her mistake. Instead of the wide grassy field, Pinkie found herself inside a sterile white environment. An emergency room filled to the brim with the injured and dying. Their calls filled the air. The hospital was understaffed. Nurses and doctors desperately tried to help the burnt and bloody men and women pouring in.

From the side, Pinkie Pie instantly noticed Matthew, age sixteen. His short brown hair and pale skin shone against the torn black shirt and jeans he wore. What tipped Pinkie off was the dark brown eyes and left arm visible from his torn sleeve. Those curling symbols burned into the human's skin where the same as the pony she knew him as. In his arms, he carried the small blond haired child. The child was screaming, writhing in Matthew's arms. The blond haired boy cries joined the masses. Matthew shouted, "Doctor!"

Pinkie Pie's ears drooped. All the pain and suffering in the air. Matthew's face may be younger, but his eyes were filled with panicked fear.

Laying the boy on an empty gurney, Matthew had to hold the boy's arms against the plastic mattress to prevent any further injury. An unnamed physician rushed to the bedside, "What happened?" The doctor's voice chocked when he got a better look at the small boy's condition. Black veins pulsed against the young boy's skin, almost tearing itself out of his body. Something unnatural was trying to make its way out of his body.

"Restraints!"

Several nurses complied with the doctor's shout, binding the boy's arms and legs to the bed. The child's cries increased tenfold. The dark masses pushed further through his veins. The doctor's expressions revealed his loss at the situation. He had never been in this kind of situation. The doctor turned to Matthew, "Talk to him!"

"What?"

"I can't save him! He's been poisoned. Talk to him. Help him! Do something!"

Matthew looked to the kid, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"T-t-t-ommy," the boy forced through the pain. Tears ran down the sides of his cheeks.

"Alright Tommy, I need you to listen," Matthew tried to make his voice comforting. Sweat beaded his forehead. "I know it hurts, but you have to push through it. Can you do that for me?"

"N-n-no."

"I know you can do it Tommy. Fight it! Don't let the darkness take you so easily!" Matthew called to Tommy. Tommy skin began to tear apart, dark poison spilling from his veins.

The Emergency room occupants screamed in horror. From Tommy's chest a curled fist of dark nothingness burst out. Blood and gore rained on Matthew's head. Pinkie Pie's voice joined the screaming choir. In the chaos, Pinkie Pie could only see Matthew's eyes. From shock and horror, the young warrior's eyes changed. They became hard. His brown eyes conveyed sadness only his kind would feel, the feeling of darkness snuffing a good soul.

Only those with these senses could feel the final cry of an innocent soul as it falls into nothingness. Its cry was of fear and a pain no one could understand. It was the fear of dying alone, surrounded by an all consuming evil.

With a heavy heart Matthew moved in front of Tommy's bed. Raising his right hand, Matthew watched the dark limb clawing its way from the now useless flesh. Pinkie Pie could only cry, seeing the pain written on such a young child's face. With a heavy heart, Matthew did the unthinkable.

In a second, Tommy was no more and so was the thing born from his body.

Rainbow Dash caught Pinkie Pie with her forelegs. Pinkie Pie couldn't help, her body becoming limp. Her face was wet, silent tears staining her cheeks. Pinkie Pie just sat there. Her friends were here. Everything should be fine now. But what was this feeling of dread in her heart. What did Matthew do? What was he forced to do?

"I'm guessing you saw something you didn't like."

All six mares turned to the source of the voice. Instead of finding nothing, a single pony sat patiently on the grass. He coat was a pale white, the same as his spiked mane. Unlike Celestia's color, this was warped. His coat appeared to be a bone white, unlike the pure white of the Sun Goddess. His fur was unclean and wrong to their eyes. Sharp teeth stuck out from under the stallion's lips. His expression was that of grim amusement. What horrified the Twilight and her friends most were his eyes. His dark brown eyes surrounded by a pool of blood.

This version of Matthew had no wings and no cutie mark, but he had horns. From that white forehead, two dark horns sprouted. The offending appendages pushed towards the back of his head before twisting around to face the front. Their sharp points sat parallel to his muzzle.

"You wanted to know what this place is?" The ponies shivered under his gaze. Each world caused the ponies' severe discomfort. "You could call this place an inferior heaven." Twilight tried to find her voice, but this Matthew's presence stopped the sound inside her throat. She could not force the words out, his eyes held all of them under a spell. "Here I can see all of the faces of those I have failed and all those who have died before me. Here they are just empty vessels in an eternal bliss. Here, they don't have to fight anymore or die again. I can see them without constantly seeing the dread or agony plaguing them in their final moments. In this false paradise, I don't have to see the pain."

"What are you?" Fluttershy's voice broke through Matthew's ramblings.

"Why don't you find out?"

With a rustling of grass, Matthew disappeared. Behind him stood a second door, one of white marble marked with no distinguishing features.

**Author's Note:**

The final piece of the opening ark begins!


	12. Chapter 12

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 12: Hellfire. Dark Fire. Pt. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MLP or any affiliated properties.

Everypony remained silent. All of their eyes where focused on the single door standing ominous above their heads. "What was that?" Rarity asked in a hush voice.

"I don't know," Applejack cleared her throat.

Twilight tried to move, but a very clingy Fluttershy stopped her movements, "Fluttershy?" Fluttershy turned to look at Twilight with wide fearful eyes, murmuring her acknowledgement. "Would you mind loosening up a bit?"

Fluttershy slowly complied, pealing her forelegs from Twilight's frame.

With care, Twilight approached the marble door, making sure not to touch any of the phantoms. The door in front of her loomed over her head. A monolith of white marble laced with black and gray mineral deposits to upset the pure white rock. Unlike the first gate, the split door was cold.

Twilight gently prodded the gate. It was solid, feeling almost like ice. Twilight turned back to her friends. She felt torn. Something wanted to delve further, to unlock the secrets within. But that pony. No words could describe what she felt. It was unnatural and wrong.

"What do you want to do now?"

"We could always go back," Fluttershy offered. "That Matthew seemed like he was lonely. We could spend some time with him."

"Ah think that would be a good idea," Applejack jumped for the opportunity to leave this place.

Each pony moved through the field of memories with great caution. No pony wanted to touch these cold, soulless entities. There was one problem to their plan. Where was the exit? The six mares circled the edges of the plain. Twilight turned to her friends, seeing the shock in their eyes. The path had disappeared from sight.

Rainbow stood next to Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus quivered in fear. The cold and desolation was getting to her. The spectral entities plagued their minds. Each one was a story of loss. Each one was a story of pain. Pinkie Pie wasn't doing better. She had stopped crying, but her mane was less bouncy than normal. Applejack and Rarity stood close to Pinkie.

"What do we do now?" Applejack felt her throat clench.

Twilight's violet eyes turned to the monolith standing in the center of the field. She felt torn between their two choices: to stay here or move farther inside Matthew's mind. At least here, they could stay away from Matthew's memories. Twilight wouldn't have to see any more of Matthew's violent past. But something inside her was shaken. She wanted to know what was deeper. To better understand the pony Matthew was.

"We have two choices. We can either stay here or go through that door."

Every pony stood still, fidgeting in the cold air. No one wanted to, but the alternative was to stay in this cold lifeless limbo. Slowly, Fluttershy said, "I think we should go."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, "Are you sure?"

"I don't like it here. It's so cold and silent here. I don't want to stay another moment with these things," Fluttershy motioned towards the apparitions.

"But we could be going into something much worse than this," Rarity said. Even with her pure white coat, her skin paled to an almost luminescence in the still environment.

"Maybe, but we won't know until we go."

Fluttershy decided to take the lead, heading towards the tall marble door. Rainbow Dash followed close behind. She didn't want Fluttershy to get into anything over her head. The rest followed silently. With a shaking hoof, Fluttershy gently pushed open the double doors. The marble slid open with barely a sound. Fluttershy peered down at a set of winding stairs made of dull grey metal grating. The scared Pegasus took a very slow, tentative step. She flinched when her hoof made contact. The metal groaned under her weight. The sound reverberated through the silent field like a hungry beast lying in wait for them to enter.

Raibow Dash gave Fluttershy a quick pat on the back for confidence before she made her trek down the metal steps.

The ponies moved carefully down this flight of stairs. The metal swayed slightly, its loud voice slowly being drowned out by a low rumbling. The further the ponies delved deeper, the louder the rumbling grew. When they reached the ground, the mares where assaulted by a howling typhoon of wind

Fluttershy stepped out onto the hard black asphalt, having to squint through her flailing mane. Ahead of her, a square structure of worn grey concrete sat in the center of a swirling storm. Grey and black clouds swirled above the building's roof. Flashes of bright light broke through the gloomy sky. Fluttershy looked back at her friends, yelling to them.

Rainbow Dash yelled something in return. All their words where lost in the constant screaming of the wind. Applejack held a hoof to her hat. Her green eyes watered from the wind's intensity. Pinkie Pie held a hoof to her mane, the cotton candy hair flying in every direction. Rarity's anger grew. This stallions mind was destroying her luxurious mane. He would have to pay dearly for this insult.

The six drew closer together to brace themselves against the raging storm before trudging towards the tall concrete structure. The strong winds and flashing of light would never cease. The dark rolling clouds moved fluidly through the air, in constant motion. There would be no break. No eye of the story to find sanctuary here.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash pulled open the heavy metal door standing twenty feet tall. The old wheels released a high pitch . The rest of the group was ushered quickly through before the door was slammed shut. "That was different," Rainbow Dash commented.

Inside the structure was bare and grey. The metal walls and support structures faded and showing signs of rust. Sitting in the center of the room was the bone Dark Matthew. His face held no expression. "I never liked this circle."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Rarity snapped in annoyance, trying desperately to tame her mane.

"The only way to advance is to go through each level. One by one."

"What does that mean, level?" Twilight asked, she approached Dark Matthew with her ears pulled back. She could feel some dark essence pouring from Dark Matthew.

"Where 'mid gust, the whirlwind, and the flaw

Of rain and hail-stones, life will continue to tell

Their sorrows on pale lips. I saw it

Upon the blood soaked earth, life's pain."

The ponies couldn't make heads or tails of this. "What does that mean?" Fluttershy asked.

Dark Matthew raised a single hoof, motioning towards the area around him, "All of this started here."

The area dimmed, in the center of the room each mare could see the horror stricken face of a small child. He looked upon the crushed body of his sisters. Matthew had only left for a minute to use the restroom before all hell broke loose. A high pitched screamed woke the young boy out of his stupor. His mother, thin and standing at 5'4" ran to her daughters. Tears fell from her eyes. She ran towards the large rock. She would never make it. A tall winged, scaly beast slammed her into the ground, pining her with its talons. Before Matthew could even move another beasts landed next to the boy. Its lips pulled back into a twisted smile, revealing a row of jagged sharp teeth.

He grabbed the boy by the arms, lowering its head. It could smell the fear from the child. A soul of pure light. Something so sweet made the monster's mouth fill with saliva. With great relish, the demon sank its teeth into Matthew's soft neck. The blood was so sweet. Matthew screamed in agony. A burning fire drove through Matthew's blood. The pain was too great to bear. His very body and soul became consumed by the raging inferno inside him. Matthew's body could only shut down, leaving him limp in the demon's claws. The demon tossed him aside like a ragdoll and leaving Matthew to convulse on the destroyed pavement.

The scene faded, the area growing into a bright white. The light was warm, comforting. Until the seeds of darkness were planted. A single drop of nothingness plagued this peaceful space. Soon it sprouted roots. Twisting black vines coiled through the light, consuming it. With each passing second the darkness covered more of the light until it consumed everything.

Only the smallest of candle flames remained. A single source of light flickered in the dark.

It was all the light that could survive. Too weak and insignificant to conquer the darkness consuming his soul, this last ounce of Matthew's soul could exist. The leaching darkness could not smother it. The light may not be able to move against the darkness holding onto Matthew's being, but it could exist. Its lone existence would show there is some life in him. Matthew was still alive. Matthew still existed.

The vision cleared. All eyes turned to Dark Matthew's bone white face. Matthew remained silent, only watching the six faces in front of him. "What just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked. She felt the confidence leave her.

"You have just witnessed my 'birth,' for lack of a better word," the ashen white lips lifted in slight amusement. "I was the darkness trying to consume Matthew's soul." Dark Matthew released a high pitched, cold laugh. The ponies shivered at the harsh echoing from all sides. "Yet I could not. Matthew refused to die. That little sh** would not give in so easily. Even if he couldn't win, Matthew still wanted to exist."

The area was plunged into a dark grey ground of twilight. Standing in rows of five, stood over fifty children of varying ages. The youngest appeared to the age of eight, while the oldest was around fourteen. Each one wore strained expressions, their skin pale under the dreary light. Matthew stood towards the center. He was short compared to the boy next to him, dark skin with short black curling hair. To him, Matthew looked like a wreck in the loose fitting blue shirt and slacks loaned to him. His pale skin made him look almost transparent. Dark bags shone under his eyes. Barely visible from the end of his short sleeved shirt, Twilight could see the black markings of a circle and pentagram. This was Matthew's first mark, or to the common tongues the Mark of the Damned.

Matthew's reformation was not easy. Being bed ridden for two weeks wasn't the worse part. Matthew's body went through constant, uncontrolled pain. The doctor's where forced to place the ten year old into a chemically induced coma. But this did not stop the pain. It only numbed the body's pain. The soul's pain was an entirely different matter.

A sharp voice broke the silence. A stern female voice, "Alright listen up the snot-nose bastards!" Two adults stood in front of the makeshift assembly line. The female was thin, slender with straight hair and blond highlights in contrast to her natural brown. She wore a sharp camouflage uniform with tan boots to match. Her glasses reflected the worn faces in front of her. "I am Captain Lara Moore and to my right is the commander of this military base, Lucas Hunterman. You are here because you have been marked. We do not know as to why you have survived, but right now that doesn't matter. What matters is that each and every one of you shows signs of unusual abilities. Some have great strength, other speed and so on. Here, you will be kept under our supervision. I will train you sorry excuses for children into soldiers." With a deep breath, Lara continued, "As we speak, every military in the world is working towards pushing back the threat. The U.S. has been able to keep several areas free of infection. But we have already lost the West coast. Parts of the Mid-west and the East coast are under constant strain of enemy attack."

"You are here because you are a potential threat to our national security. From the creatures we've managed to capture, we have acquired some interesting information. They are demons, pure and simple people. And since it was these beings that infected you, you are now considered connected to them. Therefore each and every one of you are a liability. You have no rights until myself or the Commander find you either a threat that needs to be eliminated or an asset to aid our fight," the captain said. "Inside this compound you will be tested to the greatest degree. We will break you and we will re-forge you into something that resembles fighters."

Twilight blinked several times, her eyes brought back to the grey warehouse. Dark Matthew eyes were somewhat lively at Lara, "She got better later on."

The small group was assaulted by images, memories of constant strain and suffering. Children forced to work under the constant gaze of disgust. There was no time for rest. No time to find peace under the hard boot grounding them further into the concrete.

Whether on the training field of rough dirt or on their hands and knees working to clean the facilities for their betters, Matthew was kept in a constant state of motion alongside his peers. They had no choice. Here, in this world, they where merely bodies to be used by the army and nothing more.

The training was vigorous, leaving Matthew exhausted by day's end. They trained them to fight. Even pit child against child. If there was any sign of disobedience, severe punishment was used. Some used their fists, loud yelling or depriving them of sleep. Others were creative, starving their charges under the sweltering heat or frozen nights.

There where no parents, no relatives and no mercy for them. They were to become fighters.

The ponies watched these children forced to fight, to bleed for another's will.

Fluttershy covered her eyes, witnessing Matthew limp away from the training grounds composed of a shallow sand pit. His partner, a taller and much stronger dark skinned boy shook his head in disappointment.

Even though they were considered roommates, there accommodations where cramped to say the least. Matthew being one of four boys shoved into a cold barren room that could barely contain two metal bunk beds.

Under constant watch, there was no privacy for anyone in this base.

"Why?" asked Fluttershy. Each pony became disgusted at the brutality. The scene in front of their eyes of Matthew being thrown against the wall after having failed to scrub the plush white carpet of Lara's office. Blood poured out of his nose, blotting the clean floor.

"Hmmm, I almost forgot how much of a bitch Lara can be," Dark Matthew scratched his chin absentmindedly, "To answer your question, these harsh methods where to make us more obedient."

"T-t-that's horrible!"

Dark Matthew shrugged, "Oh you have no idea." Dark Matthew looked to the scene seeing his younger self thrown twenty feet through the air. _Man that guy's a jerk._

Matthew picked himself from the rough sand, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Getting tired already?" his sparring partner called to him.

"Not yet Derek," Matthew answer, rubbing his stinging cheek.

Rarity's horror filled expression became mimicked by the rest of her group. Her white hoof held up to her mouth. Matthew's face was bruised severely, his left eye barely able to open. This was the consequences he had to face, for being weak. On a physical level, few could match Derek strength and survive. Matthew was one of three and he drew the short stick when he got pared with Derek.

Matthew's life had lost much of its meaning. To be constantly pushed into the earth, to be looked down upon, to be spat upon by others day in and day out. He was nothing to them and would always be nothing. To feel less than dirt was a sad, lonely existence. To fall into silence and never be allowed to live. How long could he last in this despair? Weeks? Months?

One day Matthew would snap.

Young Matthew removed himself from the dirt, looking to Derek with hate in his eyes. The darker skin boy watched Matthew with a smirk. He too looked down on Matthew. Derek's expression faltered slightly. There was something more in Matthew's eye, a hunger. Who where they to judge him? The soldier that protected the base beat him without remorse. Fellow hybrids would often turn against each other to gain favors from up top, isolating them from each other. When you can't trust the man next to you, who can you trust?

Derek's eyes widened, Matthew's left arm started smoking. The skin began to burn, dark lines beginning to form. They saw him as nonhuman, when he never had a choice. Matthew did not choice this nor did any of the other children forcibly detained here. Matthew may have once been human, but this would be his first lesson in power.

Matthew was no longer human and will never be. That is what these humans feared.

Derek readied his hands. A bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face as Matthew slowly approached him. All other combatants stopped what they were doing, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. They turned to Matthew, the dark marks spreading down his left arm.

"To gain something, something of equal value must be given-"

Derek didn't know what was happening, but he knew he had to act. With a powerful right hook, Derek thought he would incapacitate Matthew with one blow. To his horror, Matthew barely moved from the hit. Derek's fist colliding with Matthew cheek and Matthew still stood. As if Derek's punch was nothing more than a breeze on the wind.

"To ascend to a higher power, we had to sacrifice a piece of ourselves-"

Matthew's right fist darkened. All this time his brown eyes, full of hate and spite, were fixed on Derek. With a single motion, Matthew's fist made contact with Derek's cheek. In an explosion of dark energy, Derek flew through the air before coming to rest twenty feet away in a heep.

"To gain the first taste of our power, I had to strip myself of the illusion that I could continue to be human."

Lara could not believe her eyes. Lara could not keep her eyes off of Matthew. The young boy turned his gaze to her and she could feel all the anger and rage.

The memory ended. "What was that all about?" Applejack asked, turned to look to Dark Matthew. The stallion was nowhere to be found. In his place was another descending stair case of light brown wooden steps.

Applejack turned to Twilight. Twilight looked to her friends. Each of them only offered her worried looks. "What should we do Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked, her pink hooves trembling slightly. There were no smiles in these memories, no laughs to shine through.

Twilight turned to the staircase, "I think we should go further."

"Why?"

Twilight turned to Applejack, trying to think of an answer. The answer however came from Fluttershy, "I think we need to look further."

"But why?" Applejack stressed again. "We don't need to push further! Matthew may have a messed up past, but he hasn't done anything bad to us or anypony. Why do we need to pry further into his life?"

"Because we have no idea who or what he truly is. Matthew could very well be playing us or his allegiance could be to something detrimental to Equistria's security. His story is legit so far, but that does not mean all of it is true. Matthew has power and he may be a threat to us. It is our responsibility as the Elements of Harmony to ensure the safety of Equestria." Twilight felt the weight of her words bare down on her shoulders. _My role as a princess means I have to protect more than just my friends and family. The needs of the many outweigh Matthew's right to privacy._

0 0 0

Luna strolled through the bustling corridors of Canterlot Castle, her mind wondering. After meeting with several of the city contractors, the estimate of the damage was rising along with her headache. Buildings had to be repaired and compensations for the property damage have yet to be fully totaled. _And let us not forget the giant hole in the throne room boring through the pantry, dungeon, basement, sub-basement and the sub-sub-basement. We didn't even know we had one of those._ Luna's eyes wandered over one of her sister's guards, his gold armor sparkling in the light.

Luna moved towards her sister's location in the hospital wing. The Princess of the Sun had been very quiet for the past hour. After giving her orders, Celestia had chosen to go to the hospital wing and check on Twilight.

Pushing the heavy door open, Luna was caught off guard by the sight of her sister's horn over Matthew. Waves of gold radiance spilled over Matthew. Celestia's eyes were focused on Matthew, not paying attention to the approaching Luna. "Tia, for what reason art though in here?"

Celestia turned to Luna, a troubled look in her eye. "Hello Luna. Is something the matter?"

"Why thoust is not with our citizens? Instead, thee have taken to scanning Matthew. Why?"

Celestia took a deep breath, "I wanted to test a theory I had."

"And that would be?"

"I don't think Matthew is a true alicorn."

Luna's eyes stayed on her sister for several seconds, her jaw working to try and think of a response. "Thee have lost me, dear sister."

"Lulu, remember what mom and dad said about alicorns?" Celestia asked, giggling at Luna's confused expression. "Alicorns are a representation of order. Our lives are long because we draw upon the natural forces around us. This is why we have the strongest magic out of any of the races."

"But what doest this have to do with Matthew?"

"When Matthew first attempted magic, it felt wrong," Celestia turned to Matthew's horn. (No! Not THAT horn! Get your minds out of the gutter!) "Matthew's connection with magic is a fluke. Even if he were to try and discipline himself in the arts, he would not be stronger than an average unicorn."

"Why is that?"

"I wanted to know too," Celestia said, turning to Luna. "While scanning him, I realized a disturbing truth."

"Please stop with the suspense and tell me."

"Scan him yourself, it would be much easier for you to feel it," Celestia stepped aside for Luna to approach Matthew's sleep form.

Luna's horn glowed with a deep blue aura before sending waves of azure light over Matthew. What she felt was so strange. Matthew's form was radiating. Luna felt herself become overwhelmed with the feeling of power wash over her mind. It felt like she was being suffocated under an ocean wave. Matthew's body poured out energy, reacting to the magic in this world.

This was the difference between Matthew's power and magic. Matthew would never hold a candle to a large portion of the pony population. Power was metaphysical, created by Matthew virtue, thoughts and being in his true mind. Magic was its opposite, a readily available energy in the very fabric of Equestria.

"I don't understand," Luna whispered, halting the spell.

"It seems that Matthew is a false alicorn," Celestia said, trying to study everything she could about him. "I theorize that while obtaining these marks on his body, Matthew's physical body had to adapt due to the strain of his own power. While traveling between worlds, Matthew's level of endurance required a body that had similar physical abilities. An alicorn would be one of few that could meet these criteria."

"That's why he is like this," Luna muttered. "Do you believe he will remain like this? If his power is reacting with magic, will he loose his horn and change?"

Celestia hummed to herself, "I believe so. One way or another, Matthew's magic is limited and will leave him."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update. School is draining me of time.


	13. Chapter 13

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 13: Hellfire, Dark Fire 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MLP or its related characters.

Edited by hunterman3

Twilight moved cautiously down the worn wooden steps. Applejack marched closely behind her followed by the rest of their friends. The girls' hooves echoed loudly on the wooden surface. Unlike the previous circles, the air became warmer. The isolation and the cold were disappearing as they continued to move further away from the last circle. Twilight threw Applejack a confused look. Both mares were unsure of what was causing this change of climate, but this warm feeling put the entire group on edge.

Through darkness they traveled until the six ponies broke through the gloomy night into blinding white light.

Blinking rapidly, Twilight was blinded for several seconds. When her sight returned, Twilight was treated with a very unusual sight. Spread before her was an unassuming cafeteria. Several long tables with foldout stools lined the center of a long room. The floor was composed of a cheap white tile and the walls of faded tan. On the far side of the room, a long food assembly line was embedded in the wall, separating the kitchen from the dining area.

But that's not what disturbed Twilight. What worried her was the naturalness of this scene. There was nothing out of the ordinary with this room. No glimmering phantoms of great pain. No cold air stealing the heat from their bodies. The only positive was no Dark Matthew to spread his dark influence on them. This was just an ordinary cafeteria.

_Ok, maybe not so ordinary_, Twilight thought, scanning the room. Twilight's violet eyes caught sight of a single pony.

Sitting silently at one of the tables at the far end, was a small colt. Barely older than Applebloom, the colt's fur was a dark charcoal grey and a spiked mane of white. He had no cutie mark, but the tiny wings on his back proclaimed him a Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash muttered, "How many costumes does this guy need?"

The small child didn't even notice the six mares. All he did was sip loudly on his juice carton. The loud slurping filled the room and further annoying the Mane Six. The colt looked at the juice dispenser in annoyance, shaking it a few times to make sure all the apple juice was gone.

With tentative steps, Twilight and company approached the new version of Matthew. Matthew decided he was tired of the carton and simply tossed it over his shoulder without a care.

Rarity spoke up, "That is not an acceptable behavior for a pony your age."

Pegasus Matthew turned to look at the group. His brown eyes were shocking. They weren't filled with the same mirth or sarcasm his other versions had. They spoke of loneliness. Fluttershy felt her heart ache. That was the failure of ponies. Pony children had eyes that took up way too much of their face. It's like their eyes could see through time and space right into your very soul.

Younger Matthew raised a single eyebrow, "Why?"

"Why what?" Rarity asked, confused by the question.

"This is my mind, so it's not like I'm littering or anything," young Matthew responded. "Beside the box disappeared after I threw it."

All eye looked away from the colt, to where the apple juice container should have landed. To their surprise, there was no cardboard carton lying on the floor. Pegasus Matthew patiently waited for all six pairs of eyes to return to him. "Why are you here?"

"You were poisoned and all of us are attached to you to help filter it from your body," Twilight answered.

"No, you misunderstand the question," young Matthew stated. "I asked why you were here. You would have had to get through the Gatekeeper and travel through two circles to get here. What I'm asking is why did you break into my head?"

No one spoke. All of the ponies were surprised by the response.

"We wanted to know more about you," Fluttershy offered in a meek whispered. A blush rose within her cheeks. _At least this Matthew isn't as scary as the last one._

Young Matthew's face scrunched in concentration, his brow furrowing. "That makes sense," he muttered to himself. "But I'd hate to be you six when I wake up."

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked, her suspicion rising.

Young Matthew held a hoof to his chin in mock contemplation, "Let's see… Instead of just staying in the outskirts of my mind, you decide to break through the door and travel through two circles to look into my personal life without my permission."

"Oh, right," Rainbow Dash blushed, seeing the fault in the group's judgment. _I blame Twilight._

Pegasus Matthew looked around at the mares, watching them for their reactions. Applejack used her hat to cover her face. Twilight rubber a hoof against her other foreleg as she turned away. Rarity hid the redness in her cheeks with a foreleg. Fluttershy simply hid behind her mane.

"So, what do you want to see?" young Matthew asked with sigh. Either they would remain here or they would continue unabated to find whatever they're looking for. If young Matthew could contain them here for long enough, maybe his body would wake up and he can avoid them digging further.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but Pinkie Pie beat her to the punch, "I want to see your friends."

One corner of Pegasus Matthew's muzzle rose, "Sure thing."

The scene shifted, the human Matthew stood patiently outside a door labeled MESS HALL wearing a worn black apron. The Matthew in front of them appeared to be the same from the Mane Six's last encounter. The black writing on his left arm was outlined by red and irritated skin. Matthew absentmindedly scratched the marks. "Where the hell is he?" Matthew muttered under his breath.

From around the corner, another figure approached. Derek slowly walked up to Matthew with a worried look. The shorter human looked up at the dark skinned boy with anger. "Do you know how late you are? We were supposed to work in the kitchen half an hour ago! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MAMA K WILL DO TO US IF SHE FOUN-?"

"Mama K will do what now," a kind and deep female voice called from the doorway. Matthew slowly turned to face her, a hefty woman with a deep complexion wearing a pristine white chef coat and black slacks. The look in her eyes was of warmth, kindness and strength with just a hint of mischief.

"Hi Mama K," Matthew said, putting on the biggest smile he could muster.

"Okay, that's creepy," Pinkie Pie said, looking at Matthew totally fake smile.

Mama K smiled to him, "Why hello to you Matthew and Derek." Derek looked into the older woman's eyes, feeling the icy grip of fear. Both of the humans prepared to enter, but Mama K held up a hand, "Before you to enter my kitchen, you better get whatever's botherin you Derek out. Because there is no way you're bringing that moppy attitude into my kitchen. You two talk, then you can come in." With that, Mama K slammed the door in finality.

Derek looked to Matthew. Matthew crossed his arms over his chest, "Well?"

Derek took a moment to think, "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"That blast thing, how'd you do it?" Derek stated a second time. Twilight noticed a shifting in his gaze.

Matthew took a deep breath as the vein in his head began to bulge. The last two days have been trying on Matthew's nerves. People were avoiding him like the plague, the other hybrids were giving him dirty looks when they thought he wasn't looking (And I totally was!), and their base commander had placed a shoot to kill order on him if he performed any action considered disruptive or deviant. Which added to Matthew's stress as the base's Security Forces continued to remind him of the fact.

"Alright I've had just about enough to this," Matthew's anger continued to grow. Moving towards Derek and grabbing him the by the shirt, "Now listen to me. If you've got a problem with me that's fine! I don't give two shits about you or anyone in this damn base! If you want to go home and cry about getting your sorry a** being handed to you on a silver platter then be my guest!" Matthew tossed Derek back, his increased strength causing the taller boy to fly ten feet back and stumble. Derek barely managed to stay standing, "Now take that weak shit out of here or I'll give you something to fear."

Derek was mad now, his face turning a dark red. Derek marched right up to Matthew. Both boys stood chest against chest, Matthew looking up at Derek with the same amount of hatred.

"Wow, you were really short as a kid," Pinkie Pie commented with a wide smile at Pegasus Matthew.

"I'm not that short!"

Derek poked Matthew in the chest, "Well f*** you too buddy!"

Matthew began to speak but the loud voice of Mama K said, "Good to see you boys getting along." Matthew and Derek looked to the woman standing in the doorway. "I knew you two would become friends sooner or later," Mama K said with a wide smile.

"We are not friends!" Matthew and Derek snapped at the same time.

"So says you," Mama K shook her head, wearing an amused smirk. "Now get your butts in here, I've got a cockroach the size of a bus and I need you to kill it."

Matthew and Derek shared one last hate filled glare before joining Mama K in the kitchen.

"So let me get this straight," Twilight said with a deadpanned expression, "you two became friends after he just spent days or weeks beating the snot out of you."

"Sure did," Pegasus Matthew said with an amused grin.

**Gasp.**

Pegasus Matthew and Twilight turned to the rest of the group. All of the ponies were focused on Matthew and Derek standing in a large kitchen, surrounded by stainless steel appliances. In front of the two boys stood a monstrosity Twilight never wanted to see again. Standing over seven feet tall, eyes of glowing red bearing six hairy arms with sharp pincers and a gaping mouth of interchanging digits. The light from the bulbs reflected sickly off of this mutant cockroaches' exoskeleton.

The cockroach snarled at the awestruck Matthew and Derek, flecks of green spittle and goo flying in every direction.

"So that's what he meant by the cockroaches," Twilight muttered to herself. Matthew jumped to the left when the mutant cockroach lunged for him and Derek.

Derek was not so fortunate, the cold clingy pincers wrapped around Derek's arms effectively pinning them to his sides. Matthew hesitated for a second, looking around the room in quick succession to find some kind of weapon. Grabbing a frying pan of dull metal, Matthew jumped onto the creature's back and proceeded to bash the thing's head in.

Twilight and her friends stood in silent horror, the sound of hollow metal repeatedly crashing into the bug's flesh with a sickening result. Green goo and body parts flew in every direction. The kitchen became covered in glowing green bits of bug parts, leaving a shocked Derek standing next to Matthew. Matthew's pulsed raced, his heart singing its own music as it pumped adrenaline through his body making him tingle from head to toes. Derek and Matthew continued to look down at his bloody handy work, the metal pan still held tightly in Matthew's hand.

From the next room, Mama K entered her eyes registering the mess her kitchen was in. "Thanks boys, I was afraid I'd have to bring out the big boot again."

Matthew and Derek turned to her, not sure how to react to this news. "This isn't the first time?"

"Oh hell no child," Mama K laughed, "I've had to kill these things at least once a week. But don't you two worry about little old me I have my own brand of bug repellent."

"What's that?" Derek asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Good old Smith and Wesson!" With that Mama K left the two alone with some parting words, "Now clean that gunk out of mah kitchen! I got guests waiting for their grub."

Standing in silence, Derek turned to Matthew not sure on what to say. "Thanks man."

Matthew tossed the pan aside, taking a deep breath. "No problem." Looking at the dirtied counters, walls, floor, pans and ceiling, Matthew added, "Where do you want to start, floor or ceiling?"

A large piece of bug cranium took the opportunity to fall from the ceiling to land on the floor with a particularly loud squelch. "Ceiling."

The scene faded, Pegasus Matthew motioning with his hoof, "And that's how we became friends."

All of the ponies turned to face the small colt with an expression that clearly asked 'Are you crazy?'

Noticing the looks, Pegasus Matthew offered a sheepish grin, "How about we look at something else?"

With a wave of his hoof the scenery changed back to the combat ground, Matthew and Derek exchanging furious blows. "I'm gonna win today!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Will you two shut up!" a very angry girl yelled with a Scottish accent. Matthew and Derek turned towards the source, finding the red hair girl slowly walking by. Her hair shone like a wildfire, her pale skin and freckles revealing her to be a ginger. Standing the same height as Matthew with her hands in her pockets, Shannon marched past the pair with her shoulders slouched to show she was not in the best of moods.

Matthew snorted, "Well look who finally decided to show up, bitch ginger."

"Dude," Derek said wearing a look like he just realized something very important.

"What?"

"She's totally a bitch," Derek stated.

Matthew looked to Derek with an unbelieving expression, "Dude, we've been here for almost a year now and it took you this long to realize that?"

"Yeah well, shut up," Derek shot back with a smirk. To Matthew's surprise, and horror, Derek approached Shannon. When he was face to face with Shannon, Derek asked, "So do you purposely try to be a bitch so people would like ironically or are you just a bitch on the inside?"

Applejack turned to Pegasus Matthew, "Ah thought it was just you, but ah can see that the majority of you humans forget these little things called manners."

"Oh trust me Applejack, you haven't seen the worst of it," Pegasus Matthew responded with a dark scowl.

Turning back to the scene, Shannon looked at Derek with enough hate in her light blue eyes Applejack believed she would melt Derek's face off. In a blur of movement, Shannon moved. To the ponies' surprise, it wasn't Derek that found himself being thrown against the ground with his legs over his head, but Matthew.

"What did I do?" Matthew called out.

"Dude, come on," Derek said, looking at Matthew like it was the most obvious thing. "Did you believe she'd actually try to fight me? I mean look at me. . . I'm a beast."

Matthew righted himself, catching sight of Derek's face receiving a close and personal encounter with the ground. Matthew heard Derek's muffled groan from deep inside the earth. Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I can't think of anything to say. That's just funny."

Shannon made to leave, but Matthew called out to her, "Wait you." Standing up, Matthew marched straight up to Shannon and looked her straight in the eyes, "You're really good. Who taught you to fight?"

"My dad, who taught you to fight?" Shannon restored in annoyance.

"My mom," Matthew answered with the same condescending tone.

The pair continued to stare at the other, the look in their eyes striving for dominance. Derek finally pulled his head out of the dirt, catching sight of the two in their silent struggle. Fluttershy looked from one to the other trying understand the two and why they continued to stare the other down.

Finally Matthew spoke, "We should hang out."

Shannon nodded, turning away to leave Matthew standing alone in the dirt covered field.

Derek walked up to Matthew, asking incredulously, "Why did you do that? I don't want to hang out with her. She's nuts!"

Matthew turned to Derek, "Hey man, we need a girl to even out our group."

"Why?"

"Because all the other guys will think we're gay if it's just you and me hanging out. Plus, she's not that bad."

Derek face flushed red, "No they won't."

Matthew looked to Derek, his dark eyes filled with amusement, "You sure about that?"

"No," Derek repeated before something dawned on him. "Wait a minute," Derek turned to Matthew with an accusing poke, "You just want to hang out with her to watch me get my a** kicked, isn't it? You know she doesn't like me. So that gives you ample opportunity to see me get my get whooped by a girl."

"Maybe."

The scene faded, Fluttershy looking to Pegasus Matthew, "That was nice of you."

The colt shrugged indifferently, "I know. I can be very kind when the mood strikes me."

Rainbow Dash snorted, "I don't know. You'd think there'd be no room for friends with an ego that size."

"Says the pony with an ego bigger than mine," Pegasus Matthew snapped.

"I do not have that big of an ego!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Pegasus Matthew responded with a laugh. "Your ego's so big it could swallow all of reality in a single bite."

"At least I can back up my ego," Rainbow Dash said, "I haven't seen you do anything that great!"

"Except for save your sorry a** from a hydra and an army of bugs," Pegasus Matthew responded with a smug grin.

Applejack shook her head. To be completely honest, she knew those two would clash eventually. Egotistic ponies tend to do that. Applejack looked to Rarity. The white unicorn absentmindedly brushed her hair with a quivering hoof. "Ya'll right Rarity?"

"Yes, fine," Rarity said absentmindedly as she continued to watch Matthew and Rainbow Dash bicker.

Turning to look at Fluttershy, Applejack was surprised to see her watching the two with a calm expression. Surprised, Applejack approached Fluttershy inquiring, "Ah thought you'd be the one trying to break these two apart."

Fluttershy shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's cute. There becoming fast friends."

"We are not friends!" Both Rainbow Dash and Pegasus Matthew yelled at her. The pair turned to each other, confused. "That was weird." Surprised again, Pegasus Matthew and Rainbow Dash grew angry, "Stop copying me! No I'm not! Yes you are!"

Finally having enough, Twilight placed herself between the two Pegasus, "Break it up you two. Break it up."

Rainbow Dash quietly simmered, staring daggers at Pegasus Matthew. Matthew returned her glares, crossing his mall legs over his barrel to show her just how grumpy he could be.

Pinkie Pie smiled widely, deep inside she knew these two would be great friends. I mean just look at how Matthew and Derek became friends. These two will be buddies in no time. Pinkie Pie asked Pegasus Matthew, "Could you show us more of your friends? I really want to see them!"

Matthew opened his mouth to speak, "I guess so. But I'm kinda running out of friends to show you."

"That's ok," Pinkie Pie nodded knowingly, "Not everybody can have as many friends as me."

"How many friends do you have?" Matthew asked in curiosity.

"One thousand, three hundred and fifty two friends," Pinkie Pie answered nonchalantly.

Pegasus Matthew did not appear convinced, "And you remember ever single one of them?"

"Of course," Pinkie Pie bounced into place, "I can even name them in alphabetical order…" What came next truly stunned Matthew. Pinkie Pie listed not only their names, but their favorite colors, treats and hobbies. For what felt like an eternity, Pinkie Pie ran through all one thousand, three hundred and fifty two ponies without taking a single breath.

When she finished, Pinkie Pie halted her bouncing to look at the jaw dropped Pegasus mouthing the words, "How?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," Pinkie Pie giggled, ruffling Pegasus Matthew's mane in a friendly manner.

Instead to trying to understand the pony in front of him, Pegasus Matthew decided to change the subject away from this nightmare of a headache. With another wave of his hoof, Pegasus Matthew changed the surroundings into a dark room. Twilight assumed it was a basement with the small window allowing a sliver of light to illuminate the dusty interior. The girls gasp at the sight of two men with their backs to the ponies. Between them was a screaming girl around thirteen with pale skin and short black hair. Her green eyes were filled with fear as she continued to try and scream through the man's hand.

"Shut up," the second man yelled, striking her with the back of his hand. Tears spilled down her face but she refused to be silent.

A loud crashing filled the room, Matthew's body slamming through the roof of the basement to perform the world's worst belly flop on the cold concrete. Pulling himself up, Matthew rubbed his bloodied face, "Note to self, Derek is not allowed to test his new abilities on me ever again."

Looking towards the befuddled crooks and girl, Matthew asked, "What the hell's going on here?" Instead of answering one of the thugs rushed Matthew. Matthew ducked under the man's arm with ease. Matthew didn't anticipate the elbow the man threw as he spun in reverse, catching Matthew upside the head.

Matthew backed off, weaving between the man's fists waiting for an opening. To other man's surprise, the girl's foot caught him in his groin. The man screamed, clamping both hands to his boys. Then the girl spoke, her voice cold and devoid of emotion in contrary to her face, "Tear."

Matthew and the second man stopped when several chains of silver shot from the shadows surrounding them. Wickedly curved hooks latched onto the unlucky man standing over the girl. The man screamed when the hot metal pierced his skin. The chains pulled the man harshly away from the girl, holding him in the air. With a deep breath the girl's expression relaxed, becoming empty of all emotion. With a flick of her wrist, the chains moved forcing the man's arms outward in a Saint Andrew's cross.

The girl's eyes never left the man. Her face remained devoid of any emotion when more chains tore through him, plunging deeper into his skin. Red blood poured from the man while his screams filled the air. More pressure was placed on the thug's arms to increase his wailing.

To Matthew's, the second man's and the ponies' horror, the girl didn't stop until the man's arms were forcibly ripped from his body. Blood shot from the man's shoulder blades, strips of useless meat hanging from his destroyed joints.

But the girl was not done yet. Standing above her would be killer, the pale girl raised her hand high above her head. A single chain and hood shot from the dark roof to plunge deep into his chest. The man gargled in pain, blood spilling from his mouth. He could feel her icy links around his heart before a quick tug tore it from his torso.

This disturbed girl turned to face Matthew and the second man. Holding out her hand, the bloody organ fell into her open palm. The man turned to Matthew, both wearing horrified expressions and said, "I'm out."

The second assailant was never caught, even though he did leave a trail of urine in his wake.

Matthew watched the man go, unsure of whether he should give chase. Instead, Matthew turned to look at this pale girl in front of him offering Matthew the heart in her hand as if to give him a gift.

Matthew, in his infinite wisdom, said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey."

"Hey."

"So, you alright?" Matthew asked, eyeing the girl as if she was the craziest thing he had ever seen.

"Yes," she answered, motioning with the hand still holding the heart. "Thank you."

Matthew looked hesitant. He really didn't want to touch that heart, but the way she was offering it to him made him worried about what would happen if he refused. Reaching out his hand, Matthew wrapped his fingers around the still warm organ. Fluttershy gagged, her eyes watering at the sight that would imbed itself into her cranium for the rest of her life.

"I'm Matthew," Matthew said through gritted teeth. "What's your name?"

"Mari," the girl answered before the scene around the small group dissolved back into the cafeteria.

Applejack turned to Pegasus Matthew, asking angrily, "What in the hay was that all about?"

"That's Mari Dahlia. After I helped saved her from those men, she joined up with my unit and we became good friends. She can be a little extreme, but she's pretty cool when you get to know her," Pegasus Matthew responded. The Pegasus scratched the back of his head, deep in thought. Maybe not the best choice of memories to show them. Matthew's ears perked up, "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her smile."

"What?!" Pinkie Pie screamed, pushing her face into Pegasus Matthew's.

"Well," Pegasus Matthew said hesitantly, "I think I did see her smile once."

Derek stood in front of Mari on the training grounds He stood in a fighting stance with both hands held at the ready. Matthew stood at the side, an amused look on his face. "Remember, try to easy on him."

Derek threw Matthew a dirty look, "What makes you think she can beat me? I'm like two feet taller than her."

Mari remained the silent, emotionless and cold.

With a loud yell, Derek charged straight at Mari with nothing held back. To Derek's surprise, and Matthew's amusement, Mari stood still completely still. Waiting for Derek to be get into range. With a swift motion, Mari's right foot struck catching Derek off guard. Mari's foot didn't go for his side or chest. Instead, said appendage went straight between his legs.

Matthew's raucous laughter filled the air. Derek lay curled on the rough sand with Mari's foot on top of Derek, proclaiming her victory to the world. Applejack could just make out the corner of Mari's mouth lift ever so slightly.

"And these are yur friends?" Applejack asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?"

"They're kinda jerks," Applejack said as softly as she could.

"Well of course they are," Pegasus Matthew said with a smile, "They'd have to be if they wanna be friends with me. I mean have you met me. I can be a dick sometimes."

"More than sometimes," Rarity pointed out offhandedly.

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Pegasus Matthew pointed out. Turning back to Applejack, Matthew continued, "One the plus side, we got better as time passed."

To the ponies' surprise, and Pegasus Matthew's, the scene changed around them. Bright light filled the scene as Matthew and Derek were found running along a quarter mile track. Sweat poured down their faces as they were driven under the desert sun. In the center of the field stood Lara wearing an amused smile standing next to two younger men holding a pair of German Shepherds on short leashes. Derek asked Matthew, "Do you know why we're doing this?"

Matthew shook his head, "No idea. Maybe cause you developed some weird a** powers."

"My powers are not weird!"

"You're powers are…"

Whatever Matthew was about to say next was lost when Lara yelled, "To slow ladies! Pick up the pace!" Matthew and Derek pushed faster, their muscles burned under their skin as they continued to push harder.

Still unimpressed, Lara turned to men next to her, "Release the dogs."

Matthew and Derek turned to face each other, surprised when they heard the sound of barking coming from behind them. One look confirmed their fears. The two large dogs were now hell-bent on chasing the young men. Sharp white teeth glistened in the sun's light. Matthew and Derek kicked their run into overdrive, trying desperately to outrun their hunters.

"You psychotic bitch!" Matthew screamed when he passed Lara. Lara only smiled at him offering a small wave.

Fluttershy looked absolutely furious. Her normally calm eyes held a fury that no one in their right minds would try to face. "Why?" Fluttershy asked, her voice dripping with repressed anger. "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

Pegasus Matthew turned to her, worried the look of the fury that Fluttershy would soon unleash. Before he could answer, Matthew's human counterpart yelled to Derek, "All we got to do is keep ahead of them!"

Derek looked to Matthew before he responded, "No, I've just got to keep ahead of you." Delivering a sucker punch to Matthew cheek, Derek released a whooping laugh while Matthew tumbled to the ground.

"You bastard!" Matthew screamed as Derek left him in the dusk.

All eyes turned to the Pegasus. All Matthew could do was shrug, "Okay, they may not be the best of people, but we got along. Isn't that what counts?" Seeing the looks of absolute rage, Matthew responded with, "I guess not."

Before more could be exchanged, an ominous chuckle filled the room. "Not him," Pegasus Matthew muttered, turning to see one of the doors to the kitchen was open. Looking back at the ponies in front of him, Pegasus Matthew knew what they were going to do. "No!" Standing defiantly on his bench, the young colt addressed the full grown adults, "None of you are going any further!" The loud banging of Matthew's hoof on wood signified he meant business.

The Mane Six were not impressed. Rainbow Dash raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to stop you."

The six mare exchanged glances, grins beginning to spread across Twilight's, Rainbow Dash's, Pinkie Pie's, Rarity's face. Pinkie Pie joined in the smiling, asking, "What are we smiling about?" Fluttershy and Matthew gulped loudly. Matthew's pupils shrunk to pinpricks before everything started to blur into a rainbow of colors.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Matthew grumbled to himself. Looking down at his bound limbs, Matthew found himself hogtied with his back on the cold wood of the cafeteria table. The Pegasus struggled valiantly, but Applejack's knots were too strong for his small legs to break. After several minutes of struggling, Matthew released an angry growl.

"Yeah well I didn't want to spend time with you anyway! I'll have a great time all by myself! Just leave me alone without a way out of these god d*** ropes! I can see why that son of a bitch likes you! You two make a great couple! He likes his woman rough!"

After twenty more minutes of screaming, Pegasus Matthew went quiet. The only sound in the cafeteria was the small child's occasional sniff.

000

Fluttershy turned to Twilight, berating her friend, "Why'd you do that Twilight? He wasn't doing anything wrong."

Twilight answered, "He was preventing us from moving ahead. We need to find out what Matthew is hiding."

"Wait," Fluttershy pointed out, "when did he try to hide anything?"

"Remember when he said he was a soldier and fought for his people?" Twilight asked rhetorically. "At the time, nopony thought about that simple fact that there was no evidence to prove his story." Fluttershy bit her lip, realizing were Twilight was going with this, "So right now, we have a powerful pony with that can blow up an entire city and I have no idea whether we can fully trust him."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy countered.

"I mean he may have saved our lives, but he may be playing us," Twilight pushed. "Right now, we need to find out just who is Matthew."

Fluttershy remained silent. Personally she didn't want to believe it. The look in that small colt's eyes said a different story. They spoke loneliness.

Twilight marched silently forward, her mind focused on the true reason she distrusted Matthew. It was those red eyes. The same eyes she say when Matthew confronted Chrysalis. The anger and rage Twilight could feel from those eyes still sent a shiver down her spine. There was something wrong here and Twilight didn't want to think on what would happen if Matthew turned those eyes onto her or her friends. Twilight pushed the fear to the furthest part of her mind, hiding the burnt corpses of her fiends that filled her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 14: Hellfire, Darkfire. Pt. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MLP or any of its related material.

Edited by hunterman3.

"What in the hay is so great about this place?" Rainbow Dash's voice echoed over the wide expanse of dirt and rocks. The six mares stood in front of a tall grey concrete wall. Behind the wall, Rainbow Dash could see the high roofs and metal walls of the military installation. The hill slowly descended down to the valley floor. In the distance, the ponies could see the faintest signs of a river splitting the flat earth.

Rainbow Dash turned to look at the solitary figure of Dark Matthew. His back was turned to the wall and the ponies. In a burst of speed, Rainbow Dash hovered next to the dark pony, "Alright what is it now? More drama? More friends for us to meet?" In a huff, Rainbow Dash crossed her arms over her barrel waiting patiently for Dark Matthew's response.

Twilight watched Rainbow Dash's expression change from annoyed to pure unadulterated fear. Quickly the five ponies joined their friend, looking to Rainbow Dash then to Dark Matthew. His crimson eyes sparkled with a fire that can only be found in the deepest circle of Hell. Across his, Dark Matthew sported a smile wide enough to reveal every single one of his sharp teeth. Dark Matthew's tail reacted to the level of excitement in his chest, kicking up several clouds of dust in its movements.

"W-what are you smiling at?" Pinkie Pie asked. Pinkie's cotton candy mane quivered in fear at Matthew's smile. _There's something really wrong with that smile._

"Here," Dark Matthew whispered. His voice was soft like the wind, but filled with something powerful. From the tone of his voice, Dark Matthew sounded as if he was looking upon a masterpiece of art. "Here was where I was baptized."

All of ponies stood in silence at Dark Matthew's words. "What do you mean baptized?" Twilight asked in hesitation.

"For years," Dark Matthew recounted, "we were allowed to stay on this base, under their watchful eye. We were kept here as a provision. To ensure we, the cursed ones, could not endanger the lives of the people." Dark Matthew took a deep breath, his teeth glinting in the light like a dangerous predator, "But they didn't realize what the demons were doing!" Dark Matthew's cold laughter rolled over the empty fields in front of him.

"What were the demon's doing?" Applejack asked when Dark Matthew's fit of laughter finally settled down.

"When they first appeared, the demons were merely causing the greatest amount of destruction they could. They killed as many people as they could to prepare for the real show," Dark Matthew looked upon the empty field. The scene slowly changed. The skies darkened, the air became filled with the sounds of loud screaming and bloody moans. "No one knew the demons they fought before were of the lesser order. The more powerful monsters had yet to reveal themselves."

The Mane 6 watched the scene unfold before them. What they saw scared them to the very core. Covering every inch of the dry dirt was a mass of bodies. Men, women and children moved towards the walls of the base. Their eyes were glazed over, giving them a vacant white appearance. Their clothes where shambles, rags barely clinging their bones much like the flesh. Chunks of skin and muscle were missing from these human bodies. Some were missing arms and legs. Thousands of bodies marched towards the base's grey wall.

There was something wrong with the way they moved, shambling towards the ponies with awkward steps. These bodies moved with single minded determination as they stumbled across the dirt and rocks. Their mouths were held wide open, releasing hungry cries into the air through rotten and missing teeth. Blood flowed freely from these bags of flesh, quenching the land's thirst and turning the dirt into a rustic color. Dark heavy drops of liquid rained over the heads of these lifeless corpses, drenching them in crimson liquid.

"This was where I was baptized by blood," Dark Matthew looked up towards the sky. All of the ponies followed Dark Matthew's eyes. Something huge was floating over the army of bodies. Twilight felt very small as she looked up at the hundred foot sphere hovering high above their heads. The sphere's surface shifted and moved to its own accord unnaturally.

Rainbow Dash squinted at the giant ball, trying to decipher what it was. Fluttershy turned to Rainbow Dash, seeing her friend pale at the sight. The entire sphere was composed of the intertwining human bodies. All of those soulless corpses squirmed seamlessly against their master, protecting him from any physical harm. The mass of undulating bodies sickened the ponies, rotting flesh rubbing against rotting flesh.

"I present to you, Thralk," Dark Matthew said, turning to see all of the muzzles of the Mane 6 turn a light green

"What is that thing?!" Twilight practically screeched, losing herself to fear in the presence of the overwhelming giant ball of zombie death hovering above the army of the dead.

"There are four levels of demon," Dark Matthew explained, enjoying Twilight's expression of horror and sickness. _I know I shouldn't enjoy this, but I'm gonna anyway._ "The first wave are considered the weakest. The second level is larger, more powerful, but they are clumsy and awkward. The third level can vary in size. Their strength is incredible, able to wipe out an entire city with ease."

Dark Matthew sat silently, looking at the approaching corpses without much care. "What about the fourth level," Applejack asked, her eyes shifting back and forth between Dark Matthew and the hungry mass of bodies.

"There is only one level four entity," Dark Matthew said to her. Dark Matthew refused to comment further on the topic.

"And that big one? Which level does he belong to?" Pinkie Pie asked, her mane quivering.

"The third level," Dark Matthew nodded sagely, "this particular demon was known as Thralk, the Un-killable."

"And you had to fight that thing?" Rainbow Dash asked, her insides shook at the sight of thousands upon thousands of gapping mouths seeking to render human flesh.

"Not just me," Dark Matthew shrugged indifferently. "At fourteen years old, I had barely attained a fifth of the power I have now. No, I needed my friends for this fight."

Fluttershy scanned the area to her left and then the right, "Where are you?"

"I'm right back there," Dark Matthew motioned towards the wall behind his back.

All of the ponies turned their heads to the grey wall. Standing in front of the wall was a group of fifty children wearing the same cameo pants and tan shirts. All of them looked scared. Matthew stood next to Derek. The last three years had been considerate, providing a few inches to his trimmed physique. Derek was taller still. Derek's physical body was far more imposing than any of the other children's. Matthew's and Derek's faces were both pale, eyes wide at the sight of so many screaming soulless creations.

Standing next close to them was Mari and Shannon. Shannon's dark freckles were visible from a mile away against her white cheeks. Mari was… still the same pale face expressing no emotion whatsoever.

"Hey Matthew?" Derek asked, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, Derek?"

"What's the plan again?"

Matthew took a deep breath, "I think the plan was to stand in front of the wall and hold them back while the machine gunners and helicopter provide air support until the jets from Norphic take out the giant ball of floating bodies."

"Okay," Derek said, his voice rising in pitch. "But what happens when the payload gets here? We'll be under the damn thing! How do we get away from the explosion?"

Matthew stood silently, watching the wall of bodies draw closer to them. Their limbs jerked forward in a bizarre march with single minded determination. Their howls continued to echo across this field of battle.

"There isn't a plan… is there?" Derek asked, his throat tightening at the thought of what was about to happen next.

"We win or we die," Matthew said, quoting Commander Huntsman's address to the entire base beforehand. The Commander had taken a few moments to speak to Matthew's group, his tone serious, "Whoever walks away from this battle is not a hero or a soldier. We are monsters and nothing more." Matthew turned to face Derek, the sadness in his voice etched in every line across his young face.

Fluttershy felt a sadness seep into her heart. The hopelessness etched in all of the hybrids was clearly visible against the dull grey wall. Every single pair of eyes looked to the marching army, knowing the hell that would soon be released on them.

Matthew turned to each of his friends, looking them straight in the eyes. Matthew felt his body tingle as adrenaline was pumped through his veins. The flight or fight reflex split Matthew's mind in half. Fear tugged at his heart to run and survive. But there was no running from this horror. The army of stinking rotting flesh would continue to march on the base and eventually, someone or something would eventually find him. The only option now was to stand and fight.

"Everyone," Matthew said, looking to Derek, then Shannon and ending on Mari. "I don't know if we can survive this. But I want you to know something…" Matthew jabbed his thumb behind his back towards the approaching bodies. "I'm kinda attached to you guys. So don't die or else I'm gonna have no one left to talk too after this."

Silence fell over the group. All of the ponies except for Fluttershy looked at Matthew in some form of anger or annoyance. The group of humans however felt differently about Matthew's comment.

The corners of Shannon's mouth twitched, "I could say the same to you. Who else is going to be my punching bags?"

"You could always use what's his face?" Mari added calmly.

"Oh yeah," Shannon scratched the back of her head absentmindedly, "What's his face, that annoying guy with the voice. What was his name?"

"Hmmm… Was it Jock?" Derek offered.

"Hanzel?" Matthew offered.

"It's Hannes' you twits," a loud, proper sounding British accent called over their heads. The owner was a fairly tall and very well built boy of fifteen. His light brown hair was well kept. The young man had even gone as far as to comb his hair to one side to show off his strong chin and brow. "And if you ask me, I think it's time I start getting some respect from you four!"

"No one's asking you Hannes!" Shannon retorted.

"Yeah!" Matthew shouted.

"But-"

"Shut up Hannes! The big kids are talking," Derek shouted over his shoulder.

"Now wait just a m-"

"Oh look the signal!" Derek called out, pointing towards the bright white flare flying high above their heads before exploding into a shower of white sparks.

Every one of the hybrids tensed. Their bodies were ready to act, but a deep fear held them in place. No matter the amount of training or how great the teacher, there was nothing that could fully prepare them for this fight. This was war.

Only four of the hybrids moved.

With a battle cry, Matthew and his friends rushed into battle. Yes, they were afraid. Yes, they didn't want to fight. They had no choice but to run head first into this bloodbath. There was no place for hesitation here. No place for mercy. Here was where children went to die. Matthew knew it. He knew the moment the Commander stopped by his group to utter those words that he and his friends were nothing to him. They were tools to be used until they were no longer of use to humanity.

Twilight and her friends watched helpless as Matthew threw his right hand forward, throwing a blast of dark energy into the mass of soulless bodies. Body parts and blood flew in every direction. Derek summoned his power. Both of his hands became engulfed in a spectral white material. Like a solid fog, both of Derek's hands formed into pure white claws. With each slash, Derek effortlessly took limbs from anything within his reach.

Mari held her left hand in front of her, whispering, "Tear." Ten of Mari's special chains and hooks shot from the shadow behind her. The metal appendages tore into flesh and bone, severing limbs from the bodies of her prey.

Shannon's fingers curled into tight fists as she ignited her power. Bright red and orange flames burst into life over her hands. The flesh was unaffected by the flickering flames as she threw her hands towards the front of her. Two streams of bright flames lanced towards the tattered bodies. Flesh burnt under the torrent of bright flames. Angry cries left the tattered and destroyed throats of the zombies.

With encouragement from Matthew and his friends, the rest of the hybrids joined in on the fray. The small number of hybrids collided with the wall of dead bodies. Zombies of all sizes flew through the air indiscriminately.

Matthew continued to plunge deeper into the mass of writhing bodies. Ducking under a woman who tried to grab him, Matthew used his shoulders to flip her over his head. Striking out with his right hand, Matthew knocked a male's head clean off. The projectile flew backwards, knocking bodies over as it sped through the air.

A corroded arm wrapped itself around Matthew's wrist. With a swift motion, Matthew pulled on the arm with his free hand. The thing's limb tore from the female's torso with a sickening squelch. Arm in one hand, Matthew used the arm to backhand the offending zombie.

Body parts flew in every direction. Blood rained over Matthew's head. Matthew's fist drove into the stomach of a rather fat man. Even with Matthew's fingers wrapped around the man's spine, the man lowered his head with surprising speed. The man's teeth sunk deep into Matthew's shoulder. Matthew screamed, blood seeping between the corroded teeth down Matthew's arm.

With a single motion, Matthew pulled the zombie's spine out trough the torso. Matthew flicked his wrist, breaking the zombie's teeth from his flesh with a sickening crack. Using the head as a mace, Matthew bashed two more zombies into bloody pulp before his improvised weapon snapped in two. Matthew became overwhelmed by the dozen of bodies swarming on top of him.

Pinkie Pie gasped, holding her hoof to her muzzle as Matthew's screams reach her. Matthew blasted the bodies piled on top of him with dark energy. Pinkie could see the bit and claw marks stand against Matthew's pale skin on both arms.

"Don't worry," Dark Matthew said, looking to the sickened ponies. "I make it in the end."

Derek jumped over Matthew's head, slamming both of his claws into the torso of two zombies. Matthew rushed forward to him, kicking a zombie clawing its way across the earth towards Matthew with no legs. Using Derek's shoulder as a stepping stone, Matthew jumped forward, getting almost ten feet of air. Throwing his right hand forward, Matthew blasted a large hole in the group leaving a large area of blackened earth.

But the moment was short lived. Within ten seconds, Matthew's opening was overrun by the zombie horde. Matthew blasted the wave of slimy limbs rushing towards him.

All Matthew could see was the hungry eyes and gnashing teeth of the bloodied bodies he continued to fight. With each zombie Matthew destroyed, twenty more took its place. No matter how many Matthew blasted with his energy, tore them apart limb from limb, blasted them into thousands of little bits, or used them as a projectile, more would come.

Matthew couldn't track how many he had slain. More and more of these pale abominations slipped past his defenses. Time slowly dragged forward without rest as more and more damage was dealt to Matthew's body. There was no end to it.

The ponies watched Matthew and his friends fight tooth and nail to hold the ground they stood on. Matthew forced himself to continue moving. Sweat and blood covered every inch of his skin. Chunks of flesh were torn from his body, leaving long jagged gaps in his once smooth skin.

As the hybrids continued to battle, the dark presence of Thralk weighed heavy in their minds. Flashes of muzzle fire and explosive mortars drove deep into the countless zombies swarming against the grey concrete wall.

Running towards Mari, Matthew drove both of his hands into the chest of a zombie that got in his way. With a grunt, Matthew split the body right down the middle. Each half of the zombie's body collided violently to each side. Matthew threw himself through the air towards the zombie holding Mari to the ground. Pushing out with both of his feet, Matthew blasted through the decayed body without much resistance sending bits of body and organs all over himself and Mari.

Matthew skidded along the soggy ground, rushing to help Mari up with a hand. "You alright?"

Mari held her hand out, chains and hooks shot from her shadow to defend Matthew's exposed back. Five zombies screamed loudly as the metal chains held them from consuming Matthew soft tantalizing flesh. "Fine," Mari said, swiping the blood out of her eyes. Several cuts across Mari face were exposed to the air and leaking red fluid down her pale smooth skin.

"You two get moving," Derek yelled, bulldozing through a large number of the brainless bodies. Like a single minded group of ants, the first instinct of the zombies was to swarm over Derek and kill him with their superior numbers.

Matthew tossed a single ball of energy to Derek's left, catching the wave of bloodied flesh trying to crush the dark skinned teen. "Why? They getting sleepy?" Matthew gritted through his teeth, looking down at his left leg to find the small body of a child tearing into his flesh with great vigor.

Matthew's fist knocked the smaller zombie off of his leg. Before the little girl could hit the ground, Matthew kicked her with his injured leg. Matthew winced as the muscled burned at the hole in his thighs. The only satisfaction Matthew got was the sight of his prey flying at high speeds towards a large cluster making their way towards him and Mari.

Matthew felt himself tiring out. Every second in this blood-soaked sand called a battlefield cost Matthew. The adrenaline was wearing off. Blood flowed freely from his body. For every bone he broke, organ's he tore out did nothing to deter Thralk's minions. Matthew forced his fists to move. For almost an hour, Matthew and his friends had to push through a sea of enemies.

For every minute, every second, Twilight and her friends had to watch.

Fluttershy held her eyes shut and pressed her hooves against her ears, but she couldn't drown out the hungry cries of the zombies trying to eat Matthew. Fluttershy couldn't remove the image of the bloody battle going around her.

Twilight watched with horror. This wasn't the pony she knew. The human Twilight watched didn't have the fire or rage Matthew did. But this was the beginning. The spark of desperation that would give birth to a rage that could burn the world.

Rainbow Dash held Fluttershy close to her. She could not hide the look of disgust on her face. Rainbow Dash's face paled at the sight of such carnage. Matthew's screams filled the air, a zombie jumping on his back and sinking its teeth into the side of his neck. Rainbow watched Matthew reach over his head with his right hand, ripping the long haired head forcibly from its body.

Applejack held a hoof to her barrel. The freckles on each cheek were dark against her pale cheeks. For the first time, Applejack didn't see the brash Matthew she met just a few days ago. The human's eyes were filled with such fear. It wasn't just the fear of his life ending hear, but the life of his friends.

Pinkie Pie turned to Dark Matthew, "Um… Matthew?"

"Yes?" Dark Matthew hummed in surprise at Pinkie Pie's changed demeanor. Her hair was less bouncy than before and her coat looked darker than what he originally remembered.

"Will this end soon?"

"Yes," Dark Matthew nodded. "All of this will end very soon."

Pinkie Pie's ears twitched. Over the sound of screaming and the constant gunfire flying overhead, Pinkie could hear a high pitched whistling. Turning to the source, Pinkie's bright blue eyes focused on the white dots lining the sky high above the base's grey wall. "Oh no."

The soldiers took cover behind the thick defense as the Commander's call echoed across every radio. "Incoming! Take cover!"

Not one of the soldiers thought to call to the children fighting below. No one had given them a radio to get the warning when the missiles were inbound. No one cared to warn them.

Shannon looked to the sky to find the bright flashes of bullets raining down on the undead had ceased. Her light eyes looked to the wall, catching a glimpse of the twenty missiles flying at high speeds towards Thralk.

"Look out!" Shannon screamed at the top of her lungs.

No one had time to react when the first missile collided with the outer layer protecting Thralk. The explosion was massive. The shockwave knocked Matthew and the rest of his friends to the ground alongside the bloodthirsty bodies trying to consume them.

From the blast, hundreds of body flew from Thralk's protective sphere. Thralk's protection fell through the air onto Matthew and his fellow hybrids. Matthew grunted as hundreds of pounds of dead flesh slammed him into the blood soaked earth. Matthew tried to lift himself, his hand pushing against the crimson mud.

More missiles collided with Thralk. The shifting mass of bodies was torn apart by a mass of fire. Screaming bodies fell from the sky as layers upon layers of Thralk's defenses were torn from him. The weight pressing down on Matthew increased. Matthew's vision became filled with the twitching, decaying flesh of the zombies. Ever breath was filled with the smell of rotten burning flesh.

More and more bodies fell from Thralk, until they finally reached the monster inside. Deep inside the walls of flesh and bone, sat a glowing core as bright as the noonday sun. Thralk's brilliance illuminated the mounds of corpses covering the vast valley floor. Blood glittered like gemstones covering the dead.

Thralk roared in rage. The earth and sky shook as his anger boiled to the surface. With a flash of blinding white light, Thralk fired a pure beam of plasma towards the remaining missiles. The Commander and his soldiers were speechless at the display of power. Lara coughed, the air becoming filled by the smell of ozone.

When the base personnel looked towards the looming figure of Thralk, his once blinding brilliance had dimmed to the point of glowing embers. Without delay, Thralk made his retreat. Without his armor, Thralk could be hurt by the human's weapons.

Thralk left the battlefield with great haste. But he would not be away for long. He would return and Thralk would ensure his mission succeeded when he replenished the ranks of his undead army.

The ponies watched atop the pile of corpses. "Why is he leaving?" Rainbow Dash asked, her voice a whisper to Dark Matthew's ears.

"Thralk doesn't like the personnel touch," Dark Matthew commented. "He would prefer to squash his enemy with overwhelming numbers rather than waste his energy on us."

Looking around, Fluttershy asked, "Where's Matthew at?" No matter where she looked, the yellow Pegasus could not find Matthew's fourteen year old body.

"He's underneath us," Dark Matthew answered.

Several feet below their hooves, Matthew lay sprawled against the blood soaked earth. Matthew's senses were being overwhelmed. The deafening chorus of hungry mouths and the constant shuffling of limbs as the few remaining zombies tried desperately to clay their way out of the wreckage of their brethren filled Matthew's ears. The smell of rotten and burnt meat sickened Matthew to his stomach, causing him to wretch under the countless bodies piled on top of him. From head to toe, Matthew was covered in dark clotting blood seeping into his cloths, hair and into his eyes.

Matthew forced himself to move. Against his bruised body and burning muscles, Matthew pushed his way through the mass of stringy flesh and sinew. Slowly, ever so slowly, Matthew slid through the slimy remains. Arms, legs, hands and torsos pressed against Matthew from all sides. With only one way to go Matthew moved through the pitch black space feeling every shift in the masses.

Further Matthew pushed through dead flesh, the closer he reached salvation. Matthew's ears picked up a murmur of voices above his head. Several loud voices called out to their comrades mere feet from Matthew. With renewed vigor, Matthew tore through the remaining bodies in a desperate bid to get to the surface.

The heads of the soldiers turned to see Matthew's arm slice through the thin torso of a heavily burnt woman. Matthew's second arm escaped the confines of the body pile. Matthew was almost there. Fresh air was a single step away.

Tearing the body in half, Matthew managed to pull his head above the bloody corpse. Sweet relief filled Matthew's lungs. Matthew didn't have anything left in the tank to free himself further. But that didn't matter. Matthew could only lean back, taking in the fresh air. A fresh cold breeze whipped across Matthew's face. Matthew refused to move, his body to sore and tired to move. Thankfully, there was nothing left to think about. He had survived.

"We got one!" A loud masculine voice yelled to Matthew's right.

Fluttershy watched in horror. This young child was tied, soaked to the skin with clotting blood. His eyes were closed, unable to find enough strength to fully free himself from the pile.

Roughly, each soldier reached underneath one of Matthew's arms and pulled him free. With a sickening squelch, Matthew's lower extremities came free from the mass of limbs. The pair tossed Matthew to the side. Matthew stumbled on the uneven ground, tripping over his own feet. Matthew held out his arms to catch himself. Both of Matthew's palms collided with the soggy flesh with sickening results. Ignoring the slimy mass under his hands, Matthew tried desperately to wipe away the blood covering his eyes, scrubbing at his face to remove the chunks of red clots sticking to his eyelids.

After several seconds of scrubbing, Matthew was finally able to open his eyes. The ponies watched Matthew's face pale. All around him was death. The open fields in front of the base were filled with bodies spreading far off into the horizon. Matthew's insides felt empty as his eyes scanned the countless bodies.

No one tried to help Matthew. No one called to him or assisted him. The soldiers merrily sifted through the bodies left by Thralk. Matthew was left alone in the fields of blood-soaked earth. Matthew's dark brown eyes finally took in the death and destruction surrounding him.

Twilight watched the horror grow on Matthew's young face. The expression captivated her. That look in his eyes. On this day, Matthew got his first taste of war. This rustic flavor trapped in his mouth, the feeling of his heavy and numb, accompanied by the emptiness he felt on the inside were just the beginning for Matthew.

Matthew hesitantly got to his feet. Like a drunken man, Matthew sauntered towards the gates of the base. Other hybrids made their way alongside him.

Today, Matthew's eyes were opened to the world of violence he now belonged to.

Applejack looked to Fluttershy. The shy Pegasus watched with horror at the children marching towards the open gates. Passing through the thick barrier of concrete and steel, Matthew's numbed senses were assaulted by the cheers of soldiers.

Applejack watched the small number of surviving children. The soldiers around them cheered. Not one soldier died today, only the hybrids. Not one of the soldiers cheered for them. No one wanted to thank them or offer their condolences.

Matthew caught sight of Derek. Derek's eyes were wide, his skin paled to the point you would almost consider him to be one of the corpses lying on the ground outside the thick walls. There was emptiness in Derek's eyes, the same as Matthew's. This is how the world was.

Applejack looked to Dark Matthew. Dark Matthew wore a sly grin. His red eyes watched his younger self wallow in despair. "What hap-happin'd to that Thralk thing?"

"Some of the other establishments were able to send a few Apache helicopters to track Thralk," Dark Matthew scratched his chin absentmindedly. "But when they found him, he was already dead."

This new development caught Twilight's attention, "Who killed him?"

"Hmm," Dark Matthew though for a moment, "If I remember correctly, when the pilots caught up with Thralk's body they found an arrow had pierced his body. The reports said he was almost cracked completely in half."

Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie turned to Dark Matthew with surprise. "What could kill something like that?"

Dark Matthew chuckled, "An arrow made of pure white light was what they found inside Thralk's body. That could only mean one thing."

"What?"

Dark Matthew shrugged, "You'll have to find out for yourselves." Dark Matthew calmly stood up, taking a moment to stretch his back. Turning away from the ponies in front of him, Matthew turned away from the ponies.

Before he could move, Fluttershy whispered, "I don't want to go any further."

Dark Matthew's right ear fluttered at the sound of Fluttershy's words. "What do you mean?"

"I think I understand Matthew better now," Fluttershy turned her light blue eyes to Twilight. "I know why you wanted to go deeper… It was fear." Taking a shuttering breath, Fluttershy continued, "You're afraid of Matthew's powers. It's okay to be afraid though. Fear is natural."

Fluttershy motioned towards the place Matthew's human form once stood. "That's the same fear he felt. The primal fear of something you don't understand. Something you can't control. But Matthew did nothing to warrant our intrusion."

"But Flutters-" Twilight began. Fluttershy held up a hoof, effectively silencing Twilight.

"No Twilight, we're done," Fluttershy stated. "We got to see some of Matthew's history. We know he isn't bad. And we know he originally didn't want to fight. Now we stop." Fluttershy looked towards Dark Matthew, "Could you please show us the exit?"

Silence stood between the six friends and their dark guide. Dark Matthew's smile faltered.

Twilight attempted a second argument, "Come on girls, we still don't know much about Matt-"

Applejack walked up to Twilight, placing a comforting hoof on her shoulder. "It's alright sugarcube," Applejack said in a soft tone, "We don't need to know everything about him. We know he saved us from the hydra and Chrysalis. That's all we need to know. If Matthew wanted to hurt us, he would have."

Twilight's eyes turned to Dark Matthew, her eyes wide with fear as she looked to the stationary stallion. "But what about him?"

Applejack turned to Dark Matthew. Applejack thought for a moment, chewing her lips. "Ah don't know," Applejack finally admitted. "But what Ah do know, is that this Matthew isn't the one we've been dealing wit in the real world."

Dark Matthew watched the group with vacant eyes. His expression was unreadable by the ponies. Rainbow Dash even went so far as to ask, "You alright there?"

"When you first entered here," Dark Matthew whispered, "I saw something beautiful in you." Dark Matthew faced each of the ponies in turn; first Appeljack, then Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and finally Fluttershy. "I saw the fear in you, Twilight, the curiosity and the fire inside you. But such naïve curiosity was beautiful, pure. You thought there would be no consequences for your actions." Dark Matthew smirked, "You wanted to enter my head with such naivety, believing you were above reproached for your actions. I love it!"

Dark Matthew chuckled, the sound rumbled out from his barrel. "But you're in my world now."

Fluttershy's fur shivered at the sound of Dark Matthew's voice. With a wave of his hoof, Dark Matthew said, "And can't leave until I'm done with you."

All of the ponies screamed in terror. Hundreds of hands shot from ground to wrap around Twilight's and her friend's legs. All of the ponies tried desperately to pull away, but the iron clad grips from so many hands held firm. Slowly, each of the ponies was pulled into the earth. Fear filled their eyes as they looked to Dark Matthew, the ground rising to fill their vision with utter blackness.

Dark Matthew watched the six multicolored ponies sink into the worn earth. "Now the fun really begins."


	15. Chapter 15

A Demon in Ponyville

Ch. 15: Come Join the Murder

Edited By: hunterman3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MLP. All other characters are mine.

_I'm falling…_

_Falling trough darkness…_

Twilight couldn't see, couldn't hear. There was nothing but darkness all around her. Twilight fell through nothingness, unable to see her friends. Time slowly slipped by, feeling like hours have passed as Twilight fell through this cold unforgiving darkness.

From nothingness, Twilight's senses were suddenly assaulted by howling winds and high pitched screaming.

Twilight and the rest of her friends collided painfully together before they fell head over hooves through a smooth tunnel of dark granite. Each of the ponies tumbled down the smooth rock surface. The Mane 6 continued to slide deeper and deeper into the dark rock. Twilight caught glimpses of open shafts of air spilling light into the dark tunnel.

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie screamed, enjoying the natural rock formation like an overly large slide.

But all things could not last.

The narrow gape the Mane 6 traveled down opened into a wide alcove. "Omph!" Rainbow Dash felt the air escape her lungs as five full grown mares drove her into the hard ground.

Fluttershy was fortunate enough to be on top of the pile. With wide fear filled eyes, Fluttershy looked at the surrounding walls. Black mineral surrounded her from all four sides. The hard rock flowed like water, creating a seamless flow of shiny black rock. Soft lights spilled from the few holes high above her head.

"Get off!" Rainbow Dash forcibly pushed all of her friends off of her.

Pinkie Pie picked herself from the ground, looking around. _I wonder where Matthew is?_ Pinkie turned to the left, finding the pale pony lying on his back inside a small tunnel. His white tail leisurely swished back and forth. _Oh. There he is._

Dark Matthew looked lazily at the mares. A small smirk played across his white muzzle. "Enjoy the trip?"

Rainbow Dash felt her blood reach the boiling. The overconfident smirk, those cruel empty eyes bearing down on them were uncalled for and unwanted. But it was the tone that Dark Matthew used. It was the air of absolute superiority. That he alone stood at the top of the mountain. Rainbow Dash rushed Dark Matthew, leaving a rainbow trail in her wake.

Rainbow Dash was right there. Her hoof was inches away from Dark Matthew's face before the stallion moved. With a blurred motion, Dark Matthew's left hoof caught Rainbow Dash's fast approaching hoof.

Rainbow's cyan eyes looked at Dark Matthew's hoof in surprise. She was going at full speed and he caught it. Turning her gaze to Dark Matthew's face, she felt her anger rise further. Dark Matthew wore a rather bored expression. "Is that the best you got?"

Rainbow drove her second hoof into Dark Matthew's muzzle.

Rainbow Dash felt all the anger leave her at the result of her hasty action.

Even with all the force she could muster, Dark Matthew didn't even budge. Her cyan hoof was pressed as hard as she could against the white stallion's cheek and he did even appear fazed. Dark Matthew huffed in annoyance, "Pathetic." With a flip of his hoof, Dark Matthew slammed Rainbow Dash into the floor.

Rainbow Dash collided with the granite floor with such force, small fissures spread from where her body contacted. All of Rainbow's friends moved to her side. Several hooves picked up the dazed Pegasus. Rainbow Dash woozily stood up. Her vision swam, but she remained upright.

Dark Matthew looked at the ruffled Pegasus with an un-amused gaze, "You alright? Do I need to get you a band-aid?"

All eyes turned to Dark Matthew filling the air with the Mane 6's anger. It was Fluttershy who moved first. "How dare you!" Fluttershy shrieked at the top of her lungs. To see this pony insult her friends was bad enough, but to have the audacity to physically harm her. That was too much for the timid Pegasus to take and Fluttershy's anger reached the surface. With so much burning fire in her veins, Fluttershy did the only thing she could do. Use the Stare.

Dark Matthew was surprised when Fluttershy flew up to him, staring at him directly in the eyes. "What are you-" Dark Matthew began to say. But something held his tongue.

Those large eyes bore into Dark Matthew. Dark Matthew's vision slowly filled with Fluttershy's angry eyes. They were unlike anything Dark Matthew had felt before. The emotional impact of these eyes was incredible. Dark Matthew felt something stir within him. A wave of guilt flooded his brain. He felt the overwhelming compulsion to apologize, to beg for the yellow Pegasus for her forgiveness.

"Thanks Fluttershy," Twilight smiled, seeing the snarky grin of Dark Matthew finally disappear. Twilight turned her attention back to Rainbow Dash. "Are you alright?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie stood next to their friend with worried looks.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rainbow Dash muttered as she took a seat on the cold ground. Rolling her shoulders and giving her wings an experimental flap, Rainbow Dash felt relief to find everything worked properly.

"Um girls?" Applejack's voice quivered.

Turning towards Applejack, Fluttershy and Dark Matthew, Twilight felt her heart sink. Fluttershy was slowly backing away from Dark Matthew. His dark eyes burned with a different kind of light this time. Instead of joy or amusement, these eyes burned with hatred.

Fluttershy felt herself sinking into those crimson eyes and dark irises. The 'Stare' was considered one of Equestria's greatest weapons. As a master of the Stare, Fluttershy's ironclad will would be put against the pony or animal on the receiving end. The two minds would be placed into a form of mental combat. Emotions and sometimes even memories could slide across the mental link.

Fluttershy felt something horribly wrong as she plunged deep into Dark Matthew's eyes. There, inside those golden-red orbs, Fluttershy become overwhelmed by sheer force of emotions flooding between the two ponies. Fluttershy's consciousness became swept inside Dark Matthew's emotions.

Applejack watched as Fluttershy coward in front of the stallion.

Through those eyes, Fluttershy learned what Dark Matthew was. He wasn't evil. He wasn't a heartless abomination. He was instinct, the purest of emotions. Love, hate, fear or even pain was nothing compare to this pure animal instinct. In the pure black emptiness of existence, emotion that should burn hot was now icy cold. Inside, Fluttershy felt a rage so deep it would not burn. It was reptilian in nature. And nothing could be done to change it.

This was Matthew's greatest asset and his most terrible burden. To life every day with this unbearable feeling that drove him to levels he would not consider possible. To drive him further away from the warm light of day and into utter black.

Applejack was at Fluttershy's side, catching the Pegasus into the crook of her forelegs. Fluttershy shivered inside Applejack's embrace, her eyes were filled with absolute loss. Never had she felt this kind of emotion. Applejack looked wide eyed at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy?"

"H-h-he's not real," Fluttershy whispered to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about?" Applejack asked.

"So cold," Fluttershy continued to shake, holding herself tight. She appeared to be on the verge of tears, the corner of her eyes turning a light red. "Y-y-you," Fluttershy turned to face Dark Matthew's pale form, "How can he deal with you? The cold? The emtiness?"

Dark Matthew took a moment to think of his answer. "Because I kept him alive," Matthew finally answered, "If it wasn't for me, Matthew would be dead since the first day I came into existence. Who do you think kept him alive while he was overrun by monsters? Who kept him alive when death was staring him in the eyes? When his stomach was torn open and intestines open for some blood hungry sycophant to chew on?"

Dark Matthew took a deep breath, steadying himself. "But it was not always like this," the pale pony sighed. "Matthew couldn't hear my voice clearly. He could not give into what I had to offer." Dark Matthew's golden eyes looked into Fluttershy's, "You'd have to ask _him_. I can only speculate how he does it."

The dank and cold cave walls disappeared. In its place, the six ponies found themselves staring at a very unusual scene. The serine, quiet office yielded both Matthew and Derek sitting patiently in front of the worn mahogany desk of Captain Lara. Her name was embezzled in a bronze plaque, shining in the fluorescent light bulb. Behind her was a pale bookcase filled with a few award certificates and one or two books. Behind the desk, Lara looked at the two teens with an empty expression.

Matthew and Derek were not in the best of conditions. Both fifteen year olds were battered and bruised. Derek held an icepack to a large black lump on his forehead. Matthew cradled his left arm close to his chest with his wrist bound tightly in a bright white caste. Dark bags sat under both boys' eyes. Their shirts and pants were equally battered like their bodies, several holes littering the tan fabric.

"What happened?" was the first words out of Lara's mouth.

Matthew and Derek looked at each other, Derek nodded grudgingly. "After we got to Phoenix, we were put on the train carrying the package." Derek took a long sigh, "The trip started out okay… The engineers were kinda dicks."

Lara raised an eyebrow, not amused by Derek's vocabulary.

"They were…" Derek began, but Matthew finished, "NERDS."

Lara turned to Matthew, Matthew continued, "They would not shut up about nano-machines and exo-suits. My god they need to get laid, bad!"

"What do you mean?" Lara asked, her expression turning too surprised at the news of nano-machines.

"They were talking about some kinda project the commander was working on," Matthew closed his eyes trying to remember the details. "I think they mentioned something about his sooooooooon-"

"Trevor," Derek added, noticing Matthew strain trying to remember the name.

"Right," Matthew nodded. "Any who, these guys would not shut up! For like seven day-"

"Two," Derek inserted into Matthew's monologue.

"It felt like seven!"

Derek took control over the narrative, "Besides the annoying guys and Matthew nearly throwing himself out the window every twenty minutes, nothing major happened until we reached the state boarder." Derek and Matthew looked off into the distance, remembering what had occurred on that high speed silver bullet called a train. From inside the dinning cart, the fifteen engineers looked worriedly out the same window. Their pale skin almost matched their bright white buttoned up shirts with slick pants.

Applejack watched the office conversation switch, the faces of Derek and Matthew pressed heavily against the screen. Tall mountains, colored in vibrant tans, browns and reds sped past the window. "What is that?" Derek asked, pointing towards something moving across the landscape towards the railroad tracks.

Hundreds of thousands of sleek black bodies rushed across the uneven surface. The sun's light reflected off their black chitin armor. Thin and agile, these beings had long slender arms, elongated heads and a mouth without lips that revealed some very sharp teeth. Behind each insect like body, a thin tail trailed behind them featuring a slender stabbing too.

"I don't know," Matthew said, "But I think Ripley Scott's gonna sue somebody."

Both Matthew and Derek jerked to the roof, all eyes turning to the sound of loud crashing. Matthew's and Derek's eyes followed as the sound of scrapping filled the cabins. Derek and Matthew instantly recognized it as the unmistakable sound of something walking across the compartment's metal roof.

Matthew and Derek jumped to their feet, heading to the back of the compartment and towards the large gap between this and the next car.

"What are you doing?" some scared and frightened voiced yelled from across the room.

"Haven't you seen Mission Impossible," Derek shouted over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go fight whoever it is on the roof."

"That's stupid," another voice, this time female called after them as they reached the door. "The wind speed alone could send you flying-"

"Don't care," Derek shouted, following closely behind Matthew, "Being awesome here."

"Really?" Matthew shouted at Derek as he grabbed the rungs outside the cart. High powered winds whipped around the sharp corners, catching Matthew in his eyes.

"Hey man, I've always wanted to be Ethan Hunt," Derek said as Matthew pulled himself towards the roof.

The instant Matthew's head went above the edge of the cart he was hit with a wall of air. Matthew's eyes watered, his ear became filled with the loud roaring. Blinking rapidly, Matthew focused on the single solitary figure towards the front of the compartment. Standing at six and a half feet, the demon looked like the cross between a man and Alien from Alien. His limbs were outlined with a glossy black exoskeleton. The natural made armor was slick and wavered under the sun's light. From the demon's back, two wing covers could be seen reaching out from each side to create an upside down V. The face was difficult to see. The elongated head rising at a slight angle into the air cast a shadow over his exposed mouth and sharp grey teeth. Even though he couldn't see any eyes, Matthew felt the creature watching him, studying him.

Matthew stood shakily on the slick roof, the howling wind pushing against him with every step he took. Derek followed, standing to his right. Both of their eyes narrowed at the monstrosity standing calmly at the far end of the metal cart. This figure was more humanoid, standing with a straight back as opposed to the hunched appearance of its predecessor with four talon tipped fingers and feet. The elongated head was lifted higher, fanning out to create a wide crown. Matthew and Derek could not see any eyes on his face, but they could feel it looking straight at them. The long winding tail slid across the smooth metal, its sharp dagger like tip reflecting dangerously in the light.

"Why hello there," Advena, keeper of the Horde said to the two. His voice felt slimy, like a snake slowly sliding across the air with his sharp teeth flashing.

Twilight caught sight of something inside the open mouth. It appear like a second mouth was inside, _But that's just ridiculous_ Twilight shrugged the idea off.

Matthew and Derek halted five feet away from Advena watching him carefully for any movement. "Now before we get started," Advena's slimy voice slid from his mouth, "how about you two introduce yourselves. My name is Advena. It's nice to meet you."

"What?!" Matthew and Derek screamed, holding their hands to their ears for all they could hear was the howling wind.

"I said MY NAME IS ADVENA! AND YOUR'S ARE?"

"What?" Matthew yelled before turning to Derek. "Did he say something?"

"Did you say something?" Derek asked catching sight of Matthew looking at him.

With an annoyed sigh, Advena motioned to the two with his long slim fingers. The three quickly moved closer, huddling against the wind's constant fury. "That's better, now my name's Advena. It's nice to meet you," the insect like demon said.

"I'm Matthew."

"And I'm Derek."

"Good, good," Advena said. "Now would you boys mind stepping off this train so I can destroy it?"

Derek and Matthew exchanged a very confused look. "No I don't think we can do that," Derek answered, "We kinda got to look after this stuff."

"Do you even know what's in this train?"

"Nano-machines," Matthew offered.

"And some other stuff."

"Precisely," Advena tried to reason with the two young men. "But do you know what these machines are intended for?" Matthew and Derek shook their head no. "From the small amount of intelligence I received, it looks like a commander Hunterman has a very interesting project. A project that he intends to replace you and the other's of your kind."

Matthew and Derek shared a final look. With a single nod from Derek, Matthew head butted Advena. Advena took a surprised step backwards. The curved talons on his feet dug through the metal to maintain his balance on the moving surface.

**"What happened then?"**

**"We got our asses kicked."**

Derek rushed Advena, his glowing white claws slashing at Advena's black armored body. Advena caught both of Derek's strikes. Advena kicked Derek in the chest, sending him skidding across the smooth roof.

Matthew threw a ball of darkness at Advena. Advena held out his hand, waiting for the ball to collide with it. The explosion rocked the train. Passengers screamed as they were forced to cling helpless to their seats. Matthew drove headfirst into the smoke in an attempt to catch Advena off guard.

What he didn't expect was passing through the black cloud without hitting anything. "What?"

_Bam!_

The solid tail cracked across Matthew's back. Matthew flew towards the edge at high speed. Matthew barely caught the edge of the cart with his left hand.

**How bad was it?**

**"Brutal," Matthew responded, showing his broken arm to Captain Lara.**

The fight continued to progress. Advena didn't even break a sweat as Matthew and Derek used every form of attack they could think of. Even a few feints were no use against this superior opponent. Advena had even gone so far as to smash Derek's face into the metal so forcefully it left a very familiar imprint in it.

Advena picked Derek up by the scruff of his neck. Advena twisted his wrist, forcing Derek to look into Advena's expressionless face. "Sorry, did that hurt?" Advena asked with an amused tone looking at Derek's bloodied face. Looking down at the metal, Advena chuckled darkly, "I must admit. That turned out better than I thought." Advena readied his left hand, his talons pointed straight at Derek's chest. "Now my friend, it's time to end this."

Derek spluttered an answer sending flecks of red fluid onto Advena's sleek armor.

Before Advena could deliver the killing blow, Matthew rushed forward with his left hand ready to punch the humanoid insect in the back of the head.

Advena nimbly moved his head to the side, Matthew's fist missing it by a few inches. Dropping Derek, Advena grabbed Matthew's wrist and pulled down, hard.

Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash winced at the sound of cracking bone. Rarity and Fluttershy fainted at the sight of Matthew's bone's piercing out his skin. Matthew's blood and screams filled the air. Dropping to his knees, Matthew cradled his broken arm.

The young man looked up at Advena. If the demon had lips, Matthew was sure they would resemble a twisted smile.

**"How did you two escape?"**

**"We got lucky."**

Applejack watched as Advena readied to strike Matthew down. Applejack's eyes wondered past the black figure. To her surprise, a single woman pulled herself over the edge of the cart. In her hands was one of the most terrifying machines Applejack had ever seen. Sporting a rocket launcher with three barrels, the brave engineer took aim and fired her payload.

The resulting explosion tore half the roof off and shattered almost every window on the train. Thankfully, Matthew and Derek managed to grab onto the side of the cart as they were thrown through the air. Matthew's body bashed against the cart two carts down. The violent jostling of his arm nearly caused Matthew to black out.

Matthew held on tightly to the cold metal with his right hand. Matthew's eyes looked up, or towards the direction of the first car, and released a very relieved sigh at the missing sight of Advena.

"Mat!" Derek yelled over the fierce wind, slowly approaching Matthew. Matthew waved with his uninjured arm, "Yo." With a mighty heave, Derek lifted Matthew to his feet. Matthew looked around at the dented, torn and smoldering metal of the remaining rooftops. From the holes, Matthew could barely make out the pale faces of the engineers. The fear in their eyes filled the compartments.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not do this again, like ever. Agree?"

"Yep."

As Matthew and Derek finished their story, Lara chose to remain in her seat with her fingers interlaced in front of her. The pair waited patiently for the captain to say something. What she said was quite the surprise for both Matthew and Derek. "You both did a good job," Lara finally said.

Derek and Matthew were caught right out of nowhere with that response. Derek and Matthew share a very confused look. When they turned back to Lara, Matthew asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Lara nodded. Lara decided to carry on, "With this new _development_, I think you two deserve a break. Take the next couple of days off. The higher-ups and myself have got in contact with a potential ally, but we're still working on the details."

Derek and Matthew starred at Lara blankly. "So you're giving us a day off?" Derek asked with awe.

"Yes."

"Who are you and what have you done with Captain Lara?"

"Shut up and get out of my office," Lara snapped, dropping back into her usual hard manner.

Derek and Matthew quickly made themselves scarce of the Captain's presence. Outside, both boys slowly walked down the long grey hallway. Derek asked Matthew in a hushed whisper, "So what are we gonna do for our day off?"

"No clue."

"We could go to the rec-room," Derek offered helpfully.

"We have one of those?"

"Wait! Stop!" Twilight yelled at the dark form of Matthew.

The scene became nothing, returning the Mane six to the black twisting stone. Dark Matthew was bemused by her reaction, "But we were getting to the good part. Derek and I were about to discover the wonders of television for a second time in life."

"What's the point?"

"Pardon?" Dark Matthew asked, his sharp teeth glittering in the soft light.

"Why would you want to show us that?" Twilight approached Matthew, stomping her hooves into the rocky floor. "What point does it prove for us to see something as insignificant as watching television?"

"Well," Dark Matthew drawled, "I thought it would be good to show you the softer side of Matthew. My entire life doesn't revolve around fighting you know. I do have a personality, ya know."

"Like what?" Rarity asked.

"I'm an a***ole. Isn't it obvious?"

Twilight held a hoof to her head, veins pushing against her head with so much force they were visible against her purple fur.

"But if you want to see something with a little more blood," Dark Matthew said, enjoying every moment of Twilight's pain. "I'll be sure to abide."

Rarity, Twilight and the rest of the ponies were about to protest when they found themselves in the back of a large wagon lined with dark green fabric to block out the sun. Matthew was left sitting towards the middle of one of the wooden benches lining the sides of the truck. Twilight noticed Matthew's arm was still bound in a caste. Next to him were Derek, Shannon and Mari trying desperately to see out into the city around them.

"What are they looking at?" Pinkie asked.

Before any of the ponies could out any details, the truck came to an abrupt halt. Leaving Matthew, Shannon and Mari crushed under Derek.

"Derek," Shannon's muffled voice reached out from the pile of limbs, "Would you be so kind as to get you gigantic black butt off of us?"

"Okay first of all, my butt is not gigantic. It's proportionate to my size," Derek snapped. "And second, you wish you could have this nice of an a**. So enjoy it while you can."

After a small fistfight and lots of cursing, Matthew and his friends left the bed of the dull grey truck. All of the ponies gasped loudly at the sight before them. Tall buildings reached into the sky, high above their heads. Fluttershy felt so very small, as if she were merely an ant before several stone titans. The stall building looked to be crumbling. Their walls worn cracked and covered in scorched marks.

"Welcome to Los Angeles!" Dark Matthew shouted with glee.

Pinkie Pie scanned the crowd of humans wandering about the streets. Outside of the few military personnel, including Captain Lara and Commander Huntsman, the citizen of Los Angeles were desperate to say the least. Women, children and men wore battered and ruined clothing. Business suites that were once pristine were now torn and covered in dirt. What shocked the ponies were there expressions. Each and every eye was sunken into their sockets.

Los Angeles, one of few remaining cities still under human control, had seen better days. Its citizens were familiar with the constant strain of attack. The coastline, far off into the distant was filled with the empty shells of what use to be boats and ships. Rainbow Dash could make the distinct circle outlining the city's major harbor. The large cargo vessels, many twisted, torn and full of holes, were used to create a makeshift barrier between this part of the city and the sea. Several smaller vessels littered the inside of the harbor. With the lost of a working economy, many citizens were forced to take to a seafaring life.

Derek and Matthew followed the small crowd of hybrids through the street and into the main courtyard of a high rising building. The previous owner 'Chase' still had their logo still attached to the sign.

Standing towards one end of the courtyard caught Rarity's eye. Standing calmly next a dark cloaked figure was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. His dark tan skin appeared to glow with some strange light. His high, sharp brow complemented the sharp face. Dark black hair fell to each side of his face, almost to his shoulder. This angel, as Rarity would describe him, wore a traditional silver armor that a knight would wear. A solid chest piece, leggings, wrists guards and shiny boots completed the perfection this being had. Nothing was out of place.

"Oh my," Rarity muttered.

The small group of humans slowly approached the two figures.

"Ah here we are," the perfect human said. His voice was crisp and clear, sounding like a soft bell chiming in the air. Dark Matthew shivered at the person's voice. He was too perfect. That perfect face, his voice, and his striking green eyes. That perfect smile with teeth to add that totally did not make Matthew or any other male in the audience jealous at the swooning teenage girls.

"Greetings, children, my name is Gabriel." The crowd before him grumbled a reply. "Now I'm sure you are all very excited about today's special training."

"Wait, training?" "Who said anything about training?" "I thought there'd be ice cream," several people voiced their confusion. Matthew shared an amused look with his friends. Mari grumbled, "There had better be ice cream. Or someone's going to die."

Derek, Matthew and Shannon decided to make some distance between them and Mari for their own personnel safety.

"My name is Gabriel-"

"You get that from the Bible?!" Derek yelled, already seeing were this was going.

"I was in the bible," Gabriel pointed out.

"Oh so you were in the Bible?" Derek responded with sarcasm. "Next your gonna tell me you're an angel?"

"I am."

"You tripping!"

"No I'm not."

"Prove it," Shannon yelled.

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because none of us will believe you otherwise," Matthew pointed out.

"Fine," Gabriel grumbled to himself. Lifting his hands to his side, Gabriel summoned his wings. A white light filled the courtyard with what could only be described as holy light.

After a few minutes Matthew yelled, "Shut it off. I can't see!"

Gabriel lowered his arms, the light he was expelling diming into nothing. "Now that we've got that out of the way," Gabriel turned to the various commanders and leaders waiting patiently on the edge of the courtyard, keeping their distance from large crowd of hybrids. "Distinguished leaders, my colleague and I have various methods we will be using today to better equip these young fighters for future conflicts."

Gabriel took in the faces before his, young inexperienced children looking at him with the greatest amount of distrust possible. His smile faltered, he could see the desperation in their eyes. "While I take the majority of the group, I will need a certain individual." Gabriel's mysterious friend decided to move, revealing long yellow fingers. Like crow's feet, these appendages came equipped with sharp white talons that glistened in the light. One of these fingers pointed straight into the crowd. All eyes followed the pointing claw until they rested on Matthew. "Will Matthew William O'Conner please come forward?"

Matthew looked to the cloaked figure, then to Gabriel and then back to the dark hood. With only a second to think, Matthew did the only rational thing left to him. "Matthew's right here," Matthew said, pointing to Derek. _Blame it on the black kid._

Derek swatted him on the back of the head, "Shut the hell up and get up there."

"No."

"Fine, then I'll make ya!"

Gabriel's eyes widened after all of Matthew's friends threw him bodily to the front of the group. Before the scene could continue, Dark Matthew had to address the amount of soft giggling he was hearing from the six mares. "And what is so funny?"

"Your name," Pinkie Pie smiled widely.

"And what's wrong with my name?" Dark Matthew snorted.

"Was Irish McIrish already taken?"

Unfortunately none of the ponies could answer. They merrily continued to giggle at the flustered Matthew. To be honest, none of them could really understand why they were laughing. It started with Rainbow Dash but then soon spread to the rest of them. Inside, they felt the tension they had been feeling tighten more and more. This was their breaking point. With so much anger and hatred filling the air, the carefree ponies had difficulty processing the events around them. The air was intoxicating. It only took an unusual name to reveal to them how close may be to losing it.

_Equestria is such a nice place_, Dark Matthew thought to himself. _To create beings like this, it's better than Disneyland._

Dark Matthew snorted at the idea. Instead he focused on the scene, showing his human counterpart being pulled by the cloaked figure's talons down the adjacent hallway. "So where are we going?" Matthew asked, wincing at the pressure the thin hand was exerting on his wrist.

"Here," the cloaked figure said, taking a drastic left turn and into an empty room. Inside were a few broken chairs and tables. What surprised Matthew was the floating door of thick rusting metal outlined in similar rivets.

"Yeah," Matthew slowly tried to back away, "I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are," The cloaked figure said, taking Matthew by the back of his neck. Without any effort, the cloaked figure threw Matthew into the door. Matthew's screaming face approached the cold metal at breakneck speeds. Closing his eyes and shielding his head with his arms, Matthew braced himself for the inevitable impact.

Twilight watched as Matthew's head and body passed through the metal portal like water. Sunlight was instantly cut off; leaving Twilight and her friends at the base of the cavern they had previously been occupying.

"Wow," Rarity sarcastically sneered, "You really have a limited pallet when it comes to scenery."

"Shut up," snapped Dark Matthew.

Before the fashionista could retort, the room began to reverberate with angry cursing. "Ow…" "Oooh!" "Son of a-" "Mother-" "God-" "Piss-" "Fuuu-"

Mathew's human body flew from one of the many channels and into the opposing wall. Grumbling, Matthew picked himself looking at the cavern surrounding him. Turning to the left, Matthew jumped back in shock at cloaked figure appearing out of nowhere. "Whoa, what the hell man?"

The figure chuckled, his voice rising and falling in the chamber. "Now before we begin," the figure said, "I think we should get acquainted. My name is Raven." Slowly, the cloaked figure raised his crusting yellow talons towards his hood. Pulling back the hood revealed the true face of Gabriel's companies.

The ponies gasped in surprise in perfect sync with Matthew's memory. Behind the shadow's veiled revealed the pointed, black feathered face of Raven. Specks of light reflected off the pure darkness of Raven's feathers, creating a smooth forehead and high brow. Raven's beak glinted dangerously in the darkness. I shown sharp like a knife and looked more than capable of stripping the flesh from bones. What caught Matthew were the eyes. Those two golden eyes burned into Matthew. They spoke of knowledge, power, and things best left unknown.

"Ah, much better," Raven sighed with relief.

"W-what are you?" Matthew asked, his voice fluctuated to a higher pitched. The hair stood on the back of his neck.

The ponies felt a deep presence in the air. This being was unlike the monstrosities they had experienced before. This one appeared to be both malice and curious, a dreadful combination in Matthew's predicament.

"Oh come now, where is the fun if you don't guess?"

"Demon?" Matthew spat, his right hand was ready with dark flames covering his entire fist.

"Yes," Raven purred, the feathers around his neck fluffed out. Without the ability to use his beak to convey facial expressions, the great bird's emotions would be displayed by his feathery plumage.

"So what do you want?" Matthew asked, his body vibrated in anticipation. Every cell was ready for action.

"Nothing much," Raven said nonchalantly. "I am simply here to provide some assistance for humanity and the Angels."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because," Raven said slowly, "not all of the beings residing in hell want the Apocalypse."

"What?" Matthew asked, the flames over his hand almost going out from the absurdity of Raven's words. _How could a demon not want the end of the world? Isn't misery and suffering their goal?_

"Of course it is," Raven said.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes," the raven shrugged as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. "Unlike a majority of my fellow creatures of hell, my power does not reside in the physical aspect but the metal."

"And that gives you permission to read my mind?" Matthew hissed through his clenched teeth.

"No, but I wanted to." Raven watched Matthew, his eyes held the demon's amusement. "The reason as to why I am helping you is to ensure the futures I have foreseen do not come to light."

"Wait, you can see the future?" Matthew asked sarcastically.

"Why yes as a matter of…"

"How many figures am I going to hold up?" Matthew quickly.

"Agh," Raven groaned. "One."

Matthew held out his hand, his middle finger rose. "Again."

"One." Matthew raised his other hand with the same finger raised.

"Again!"

"Two."

Matthew had both of his hands out, with the same fingers present and accounted for. Before Matthew could continue his juvenile antics could continue, Raven suddenly appeared next to Matthew's right ear. Grabbing Matthew's ear sharply, the demonic bird snapped, "This is no time for games." With a quick pull, Matthew was sent spinning into the ground. The younger man rose to his feet, rubbing his sore ear. "Now that we're done with your idiocy, I will answer your questions."

The Raven took a deep steadying breath, "Not all demons want the destruction of life." Slowly, the creature began to circle Matthew. "Without light, the flow of energy would not continue," before Matthew could interrupt, "You see, hell itself is a manifestation of all the negativity in life. Such as heaven is the accumulation of all things positive. Each soul must be judged to their respective afterlife." The Raven smiled, "The torments of hell and the absolution of heaven is not the end of a soul's journey. The afterlife purges the energy a soul has accumulated in life before they are returned to the physical world."

"Is-"

"Yes, it's just like reincarnation," Raven said. "It's the universe's way of revitalizing itself. Look to nature if you need to, nothing is wasted. A dead body returns to the earth and revitalizes the soul to ensure plants can grow. The animals eat the plants for energy. The cycle continues."

"The circle of life."

"But for the soul," Raven nodded.

"But what do you want from me?" Matthew asked. "I don't think I need a lesson from the Lion King."

"No. What you need is a complete different lesson." Raven reached inside his robes, pulling out a simple cup. The sides were smooth, the cup reflecting the light of the wood it was carved from. To Matthew's and the ponies' surprise, Raven took one of his talons and ran the sharp tip over one of his wrists. Pure black liquid dripped into the wooden cup with a slow drip-drip-drip.

"What is he doing?" Twilight asked Dark Matthew.

To her annoyance, Dark Matthew raised a hoof to his lips. "Sh. You'll miss the best part."

"What I want with you Matthew," Raven pushed the chalice into Matthew's hands, "is to help you."

"What?" asked human Mathew and the ponies.

"Why would he want to do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because," Raven began to pace, "You have a very limited future." Matthew just stared at the oversized bird. "Seeing into the future is not as simple as you would think. Each individual future is unique. Some so similar they can hardly be told apart. Some are so vastly different they could hardly be related to the present I see them from. Each individual has a variety of futures. It's a simple matter of the probability which future will become reality."

"Ah, man. I hate math."

"Me too," Rainbow Dash chuckled slightly. Twilight gritted her teeth, _There's nothing wrong with math._

"I know."

"Screw you, buddy!"

"But what I found interesting about you Matthew, is just how limited your future is."

"Is that a bad thing?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"For you yes," Raven smiled. "Your future ends here." The black bird motioned to the walls around him, "My future will continue from here, but yours has only two possibilities."

Matthew waited for the demon to proceed. When he didn't continue, Matthew asked, "Well, what are they?"

"You either live or die."

Matthew took a moment, letting the news sink in. "Well that sucks."

"For you, yes," Raven commented with amusement. "But that leads us to our predicament. You have three options. First, you can forgo my test and training. You will die the instant you leave this place."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What does that mean?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention it to Gabriel," Raven seemed surprised for a moment. "There will be an attack on Los Angeles within the hour. I believe it would by either a titan or sea monster. Can't remember who thou."

"We've gotta warn them!" Matthew rushed to the side of the cavern, but Raven was there to grab him by the scruff of his neck and toss him backwards.

"Warning them will not save them!" Raven snapped. "You neither have the power nor the skill to save them! What can you do?!" Matthew threw a quick punch. Raven caught the fist with one finger. With a simple flex of his hand, Matthew was sent flying into the wall.

Matthew jumped to his feet, noticing the un-spilt chalice held in Raven's thin fingers. With a roar, Matthew rushed Raven. Both of his fists flew through the air at lightning speed. Rainbow Dash watched the younger man try desperately to hit Raven. But none of Matthew's attack even touched the bird. To add insult to injury, it appeared as if Raven was barely even moving. The aged demon appeared to be bored at Matthew's fruitless attempts of an attack.

"Something's wrong," Rainbow Dash said slowly, watching Matthew get kicked in the gut. Rainbow Dash winced in pain at the sight of Matthew curled up on the ground.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked Rainbow.

"There's just something wrong," Rainbow Dash repeated, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. "The way he's throwing his punches. They just seem… ya know… off?"

"I don't follow," Rarity said, listening to the cyan Pegasus.

"This Matthew's throwing his punches, just to throw them," Rainbow Dash eyed Matthew slowly rising to his feet. His face was a deep red, anger etched deep in his face. "When Matthew fought earlier, there was meaning behind them. Here, it's like he doesn't even know how to properly fight."

Applejack thought deeply for a moment. "Well of course, you can't judge this Matthew based on the one we know."

Rainbow Dash remained silent, knowing what she saw. It wasn't just inexperience. There was something missing in Matthew's eyes.

"Now that your little tantrum is finished, I will continue," Raven took a deep steadying breath to calm his nerves. "The second option is to complete my test and pass."

"What's the third option?"

"You take my test and die."

"You're not giving me a whole lot options here," Matthew spat, glaring at Raven.

"Now you're going to say something about not giving a crap or you're going to try and storm out," Raven said without any amusement.

"Maybe."

"So I will stop you by simply stating the truth of this situation."

"And that would be?" Matthew asked.

"You know you can't overpower me or fight me," Raven slowly approached Matthew, stalking the shorter human. "So you can either take this willingly, or I can shove it down your throat. Your choice."

Matthew took the cup being shoved in his hands. Matthew looked to the black liquid, then to Raven. His mind ran rapidly with so many thoughts. No matter the circumstances, there was no way Matthew could beat this guy or find his way out of- wherever this place was.

"So this will help me, help my friends?" Matthew asked slowly, a deep cold dread filling the pit of his stomach.

"Yes," Raven's feathery plumage pushed out, his interpretation of a smile. "If you pass, you will take the first steps to actual power. Not that child's plaything you call fighting."

Matthew swallowed his retort. With so few options, Matthew did the only thing he could. Bringing the cup to his lips, Matthew closed his eyes and downed the cup's entire contents.

Rarity fainted alongside Fluttershy. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight nearly lost their lunches while Pinkie Pie tilted her head in confusion. "I don't think that's very cultured," Pinkie Pie commented at the sight of Matthew drinking the demon's blood.

Throwing down the cup, Matthew looked like he was about to throw up by the amount of pain he was showing. Drops of dark liquid dripped from Matthew's lips and chin. The liquid was so cold it burned down his throat and esophagus all the way to the stomach. It tasted like charcoal and sulfur.

"What now?" Matthew managed to choke out.

The great raven leaned against the wall, his golden eyes staring intently at Matthew.

"Now, you die."

"You son of a-"


End file.
